


Prisoner

by Greenmonster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Caring, Comfort, Depression, Despair, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Love, Maternal Instinct, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Resentment, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 54,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: Bran Stark has captured Daenarys Targaryan. To ensure she doesn't become the Mad Queen he has her brought to Winterfell for safekeeping. Maybe he should have thought twice before putting Arya in charge. Or maybe he should have remembered that Needle has a very sharp blade and Arya knows how to use it.





	1. An unexpected task

"What do you think you're doing, Brandon Stark?" Arya asked, rather peeved that he had placed her in charge of Daenarys without consulting her. "I'm sorry, I thought I told you last week." "You didn't! And now I have to watch someone I hate! Give this to Sansa, she knows how to do this better than I do." "Do what better?" "Watch the Targaryan!" "If I wanted Sansa I would have asked her. I asked you. Didn't you get the raven?" "What raven? None came with any messages." "Well, actually, one did. I placed the note on your bed where you would be sure to see it." A young servant said. Then why hadn't she seen it? Unless she...  
"Oh no! I must have gotten rid of it! I'm sorry, Bran." "No harm done. Now please do the job. I would hate to give this to Sansa. I need you to do this, please?" "Oh, what the heck. A little fun might be good. " "Arya, you will be nice and civil. She may not want to be here, but you will treat her well. Understand?" "Fine! But I still hate you for this."

"You are going to do as I say! I am in charge here." Arya told Daenarys. Dany looked up from her hands and said, "I am not a dog." " You're right. I'd treat one better than this. You are mad, that means you need watching. And I will be the one doing that watching. I will be with you all the time, I'm going to be there when you wake up and when you go to sleep and every second in between. You will obey me or feel my wrath! " Arya brandished Needle, showing the sharpness of the blade.  
"We are going to your new home. Now move!" Arya gave a sharp tug on the chains binding the former queen.

Dany looked stricken when she saw her living quarters. A small out of the way room with a window covered in bars both inside and out. There was a bed, a wash stand and a chamber pot. But the part that made her blood run cold was the wall of bars that separated her from the rest of the room, and worst of all was the ball and chain Arya put around her ankles. With both legs chained to the solid metal ball, she had nowhere to go. Once Arya finished and took a seat on the bench opposite the cell, Daenarys did something she promised herself she wouldn't do. She cried.

"Quit your crying! It'll do you no good here." "I didn't ask for any of this. I just want my rightful throne." " We couldn't find yours so the small one in the corner will have to do. " Arya said, pointing to the chamber pot. "You think you're funny."  
" I'm told I have a rapier wit and my jokes slay my audience. I can leave you in stitches and needing stitches at the same time. " "Your parents must be so proud." Arya gave Dany a glimpse of Needle, showing her she meant business. "I want to go home." Dany said. " Where is home? " Arya asked. "I....dont...know...anymore. Kings Landing, maybe?" " So you don't have a home? " "I guess not." " You have no home, no kingdom, no throne. You are also crazy. Your options are limited. You could go beg. But you might be better off in a brothel. " 

Dany was furious. "How dare you! You bitch! You belong locked up, not me!" " That is quite enough! " Bran said. Nobody realized he had paid a visit. "Arya, stop provoking her. You are in charge, act like it! And you, Daenarys, please ignore my sister's unkind remarks as she has only just found out that she will be guarding you. I heard enough to know that you both need to take a deep breath and start over. Now, Daenarys, Arya will be your guard. She will be available from dawn until she goes to bed. During those hours that she is not here, a guard will be placed at the door and will look in every so often. If you do need something in the night, call for the guard. You have access to books and you may walk around the parapet under supervision. Other activities are allowed under supervision. You will learn that life here isn't too bad. You are to listen to Arya, who will be open-minded about requests and will allow certain things. Is this understood?" Both nodded.


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting along with each other was not on the list. But now it is.

"Good morning, Daenarys." Arya said through clenched teeth. "Likewise." Dany spat. "Here, eat your breakfast." Arya said holding some fresh bread and butter through the bars. Daenarys ate her breakfast in silence. Arya poured a cup of water and handed it through the bars. "Here you go. How did you sleep?" Dany was surprised by the question. She didn't think Arya was capable of having a nice conversation. "I slept... It was very cold and I had no warm blankets." Arya was puzzled. This wasn't good. If Daenarys got sick Bran would have a fit. Taking a closer look at the bed, it was apparent that nobody had bothered with blankets. This was a headache. She went to get a servant to bring her some blankets. Once all was said and done, Daenarys would have no problem sleeping from lack of blankets.

Nothing happened. There was silence, Dany hated this silence. What could she do? It looked awful cold out, and she didn't want to read or do anything except remove her manacles and run through the surrounding fields. She needed to be free! Caging a dragon was a bad idea, and she was being watched by a wolf. A very irritated wolf. "Arya, please, may I have some water?" She asked a moment later. She was handed the cup and began to drink. " You know, I think we need to take a walk. " Arya said. She opened the cell door and let Daenarys out.

"How can we take a walk? It's freezing outside?" She asked. " We aren't going outside. We will walk inside. " That was a new idea to Dany, but a nice one. She found this walk was warm and pleasant, the scenery didn't change much, but it was nice to stretch her legs. Once back in her cell, Dany started to cry again. "What now?" Asked Arya. "I don't deserve this, you know. I didn't ask for any of this! It just is how things are, how they always have been." Telling her story to Arya, was rather healing in a way. Getting it all out in the open all at once felt good, like a weight lifted from her. "Your life has been hard. But the power you seem to want is no longer attainable to you. But you do have a family full of madness. It wasn't only your father, but that's how incest works I guess." " Alright, I'll grant you the incest thing, and maybe a bit of the madness. But I am not mad! " "Yet." After an uneventful day, Arya did something she had never done before. She entered the cell and removed the chains binding Daenarys to the ball. " Thank you. " Arya looked at her and said, "sleep well.your nightgown is on your bed." Once she was in bed with the candle out, Arya left.


	3. Needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Bran feels like a parent. Sometimes Arya acts like a child. Sometimes Sansa acts like the big sister she is. And sometimes they all happen to occur because if a Small sword called Needle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this looks like one giant paragraph. My device has it out for me and no matter how many spaces I put in between things, they just are this way. It frustrates me. Just putting this out for those of you who also have a thing about paragraphs.

This was boring. Arya would rather be begging again, at least she could listen to people come and go. Dany would give everything to sit in the dungeons for the day. A change of scenery would be nice. But this wasn't something she was telling Arya. She would be very sorry if she did. 

Arya was polishing Needle, the only activity she seemed to ever do. " Why do you polish your sword so much? You don't use it. " Dany asked. " 'It' has a name. This is Needle. And if you piss me off you will see just how much I've used it. " "Why do you carry your sword with you? It's not like it could possibly be of any use in here. I'm unarmed." " Hold your tongue! You are on my last nerve. Try me again, and you will see what I can do with this sword. " Arya said darkly.

"Where are you going?" Asked Daenarys. "To climb trees, where do you think?" Arya replied. "You forgot-" But she was gone. Needle was still on bench where Arya has left it. Using the chain that had been around her leg, she knocked the sword off and pulled it close enough to grab. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GIVE THAT BACK!" Arya yelled, seeing her charge holding her beloved sword without asking. Entering the cell, she grabbed Needle, pointing it at Daenarys. "You want to find out what I can do with my Needle? Alright, here you go." Arya started poking and hitting her with the sword. " Ow! Stop! Please! I'm sorry! That hurts! " "I'm sorry, being hit with a sword hurts? I thought it didn't feel like anything to a dragon.

You aren't a dragon, you're a mouse. Scary to some, but easily killed." " Please, stop! Don't kill me. " "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your heart out right now." " BECAUSE I WILL PUT YOU IN THE DUNGEONS MYSELF ARYA! " Bran was looking right at her. Dropping Needle, Arya looked at Bran and said "Why are you here?" " Because the entire castle can hear you, that's why! Arya go sit down please. Dany, are you okay? " he asked the crying, bleeding inmate. "I don't know. I hurt, I'm bleeding, I'm scared. Please let me out! Please!" " Right now Sansa will take over from Arya, and you will be seen to. As for my sister. You are spending some time in the cell with Daenarys. But first, you will find yourself without a needle. Bran had Tyrion pick up the sword and bring it to him.

Wiping the blood onto a rag, Bran took it back to his quarters saying, "you'll get it back in a few days, I promise." Arya was furious! She was not letting her brother hold on to the most precious thing she owned.But as she went for the door, it was blocked by Bran's chair. The keys and everything else she had was taken and the cell door was shut locking them both inside. "I can't believe you, Arya! Hurting someone! We aren't at war presently, let's keep it that way. You should be locked in the dungeons for a month! Better yet, be made to do needle work again. Septa Mordane may not be here to watch you, but I would be the happy to oversee you. Stay in that corner until I tell you you can move! Now, Daenarys, you just rest while I have your supper sent for. YOU, Arya aren't getting any!" "Are you kidding me? I'm not a child, and Jon's not here to sneak me food." " Hush! You act like a child you get treated like one. Someone Touched your toy without permission, and instead of asking for it politely, you just grab it and start hurting Daenarys. You could have killed her! " Arya pouted, sitting in a corner, upset about losing her sword. She looked the very picture of a small child. She glared at Dany, she was the cause of all this! She should pay! But every time Arya tried to leave the corner, Sansa made her sit down. "Can I get-" " No talking! " "But I really need-" " I said no talking! " "You're a bitch!" " Do you want your mouth washed out with soap? " "Make me, Bitch! " That did it! Sansa grabbed Arya by the scruff and chained her to the bars before adding a gag. "Try calling me names now, horse face!" If she could have moved, Arya would have been doing her best to strangle her sister. Bran and Tyrion entered again. ======================================================================================================================================================== "Why does this not surprise me?" Bran asked. " Why do you insist on causing trouble, Arya? You just had to get your sister going, didn't you? " Seeing her state, Bran had no need to guess how his sister wound up like that. "I am beginning to get a headache. Daenarys, you must be the sanest person here. I just know that I am sick of coming here and yelling! So here is the deal, Dany, you are good with me so you stay as you are. However, Sansa, quit letting Arya get to you. Ignore her. Arya, stop mouthing off to Sansa. And if you need anything, please ask Daenarys. And no fighting! If I come back here one more time you all will be locked in this room until next year, understood? " everyone nodded. After Sansa let Arya go and unbound the gag, she left to send for supper. Arya had a lot of time to think, and she knew that everything would have been better if she had just left Needle in her room. Looking at Dany, she noticed the pain she was in. "I didn't hit her that hard, did I? Her clothes are ripped, I must have been angrier than I thought. I hope she feels okay. Sansa said she would be back soon, I wonder what's taking her so long? Maybe I should apologize to Dany? NO! SHE DESERVED EVERYTHING! But she really didn't, did she?" Arya was trying to keep from doing what she should. She didn't really want to apologize, but she needed to. "Daenarys, I'm sorry I hurt you." Arya said, swallowing her pride. " Thank you. I'm sorry I took your sword. You must have thought the worst when you saw me with it. " "I wasn't thinking the best." " Still, we were both at fault. Maybe we need to try being.....Nice to each other.? " Arya thought that would be a good start. "Are you feeling okay? I didn't hurt you too badly?" " No. I'll live. And besides, my brother gave me worse. " "Your brother? He hit you?" " Yes. And sold me to my late husband. " "So, you were born, had to flee, lived with your brother who sold you to your husband in a trade agreement to your now deceased husband?" Arya asked. "And that's not all!" " Dany, you are one badass girl. " Sansa was listening through the door with Bran at her side. "I think it worked!" Sansa squealed. " Not so loud. Yes, I think it did. So you want to bring them dinner yet? " "In a few more minutes, this is fun."


	4. Kitten

One dark and gloomy day, Arya surprised Daenarys with a new playmate. A kitten. It was an orange ball of fluff and Dany was thrilled to bits. "You looked like you needed company, so I got the friendliest barn cat and asked if I could have him. I never said why. He will be a good mouser as well. You do like him, don't you?" " Oh, he is just adorable! I really get to keep him? " "he's all yours. As long as you feed him and play with him and make him feel at home. Bran was all for giving you a friend you could play with. If you teach him to spit fire you will be beheaded without a trial." Arya joked. " Oh thank you so very much! And just on my name day too. How did you know? " "that's today? I thought it was sometime in the summer. Well, happy name day in any case." Dany was playing with her new pet and didn't hear. "You are so cute, I could play with you for hours. Hey! Don't go to sleep." But Dany's arms were so warm and comfortable the kitten couldn't help but fall asleep.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Arya asked a while later. " How about Dragon? " "Then Dragon it is!" Arya said, not surprised by the name at all. The little ball of fluff seemed to like it too, it was almost as if it already had that name. An old blanket was placed in a shallow box, and a box of dirt placed nearby. Arya even managed to 'borrow' a couple of small dishes from the kitchen. They had so many a couple of saucers wouldn't be missed. And Sansa 'gave' them a piece of ribbon as a toy. Not that she would miss a foot or two, she had plenty. And Bran 'contributed' a Feather from his collection. One little feather would not be noticed.

The one thing Arya didn't count on was every item actually being missed. "I could have sworn we had six dozen of those saucers. We are two short now. What happened to The other two?" The cook said. " I had three yards of ribbon, now I only have two and a third yards. Where did the other two feet go? " Wondered Sansa. "I am missing a feather. Where did it go? It's not like it just got up and left." Bran said to nobody in particular. All three of them found each other and asked who would do this? The answer was very simple, since it couldn't be any of them, and Tyrion was with Bran all day, that left only one person. ARYA.

All three walked to the chamber where she was guarding Dany. "Arya, can we talk outside for a minute?" Bran asked. Arya left the room, wondering what this was all about yet knowing what was about to happen at the same time. " You stole my dishes! " "And my ribbon!" "And my feather! What have you to say for yourself ?" Bran demanded. "Well, you see, I needed them for- oh, let me just show you." Bringing all three into the room, the kitten in Dany's lap was the first thing they all laid eyes on. " Awwww! " everyone said in unison. "Why didn't you say you needed those things? A little love like that is welcome to my dishes any day." " And you can have the rest of the ribbon, so long as I get to play with him from time to time. " "My feather is a perfect toy. Put some thread through it and he will be the most fun." " How did you all know those things were missing? " "I always count my dishes every day." " And my ribbon was for a pillow, but I like this better. I can use a different color. " "Well, forty five feathers is enough for my collection. And besides, sitting in my chambers collecting dust isn't exactly what they are for." 

" For a moment there I thought I might be punished. As long as you don't mind, everything's ok, right? " "Just because old habits die hard doesn't mean you are off the hook. You will be doing some needle point to hang in the kitchen. Seeing as you hate sewing, it seems like a fitting punishment."  
Arya wanted to sink into the floor, what was wrong with her that she didn't ask? Anyways, the kitten would be fun to play with, and Dany was occupied. That was all that mattered.


	5. Taunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter.

THUD. THUD. THUD-THUD-THUD CRASH! Daenarys woke up covered in glass shards. The kids were at it again, and extremely early too. Too early for Arya to be there with her, it was barely twilight and those brats had been awake just for such an occasion. "Mad Queen mad queen crazy crazy mad queen. Very soon you shall be dead when Brandon Stark cuts off your head." They chanted. "Guard! Guard! " Dany called, trying to find help to clean off the glass shards from her bed. When no answer came, she started to worry. Was she alone? Did the guard fall asleep? Was there a guard at all?

Dany was so upset she started yelling "GUARD GUARD GUARD GUARD GUARD GUARD GUARD GUARD!" She shouted, but none was forthcoming. With no desire to sleep in a glass filled bed, she moved into a corner of her cell, cutting her feet on the shards that landed there. She huddled against the bars, the glass still making her feet bleed. The fire had died down long ago and the room was cold, but the only thing Daenarys could do was cry as she heard the taunts outside. When Arya stepped into the room a while later the first thing that not her was how cold and still the room was. Snow was coming in and shards of glass were everywhere. But Dany wasn't to be seen. Arya didn't panic, she surveyed the room knowing her prisoner had to be there. She saw her curled up in a corner and breathed a sigh of relief. Entering the cell, she knelt down and shook Dany by the shoulder. "Are you alright? Did you get cut?" Arya asked , concerned about Dany's health. Dany's feet were bloody, her voice was hoarse from yelling and she was shivering. Arya knew she needed help with this. Gathering Sansa, Maester Luwin, Tyrion, and Bran, she brought them to see Daenarys. " Why is this room so cold? And what is Daenarys doing on the floor? Bran asked. "The children came very early this morning and started throwing snowballs and rocks. They broke the window and started harassing Daenarys. She called the guard until she lost her voice but nobody showed up. I came in and found her like this." " I think the best course of would be to remove Daenarys out of that cell see to her needs. " Maester Luwin said. " Then we may move on to other matters. " Arya and Sansa picked her up and took her to a better room. Luwin took care of her feet and Sansa made sure she was warm and fed. Once she was tucked in, exhaustion overtook her and she slept. "Where is the night guard?" Bran demanded. Tyrion responded, "Sire, he has a hangover from drinking last night. I tried to tell him to sober up and go to his post but he just laughed saying "nothing ever happens, why should I sit and stare at a wall for the whole night.? So he stayed and drank until the bar keep kicked him out. I last saw him passed out in the middle of the road. I have a feeling he is in trouble with both you and his wife." "I'll deal with that later. Right now I want the cell cleaned and the window boarded. At least it will keep out the cold and won't be easily broken." Looking at Dany he felt sorry for her. Her life hadn't been easy but she had managed to survive. She would be alright physically but never mentally.

"Stop! Stop! I'll be good, I promise!" Daenarys cried, causing Arya to check on her. " It's alright, nobody will hurt you. You're safe. " Arya felt odd saying those words. She was never really the nurturing type. Many dolls could attest to that. But somehow caring for Dany had brought out her maternal instincts. 

"Sansa, what is wrong with me? I feel affection for Daenarys but not sexually, I want to cuddle her, and care for her, and keep her safe. Should I see Maester Luwin?" Sansa laughed. "No, Arya, you aren't sick. There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. The reason for these feelings is your maternal instincts. They are starting to show. You fee! Like protecting her and caring for her because that's what your body wants you to do. It means that you will make a great mother if you choose to have children. All of your offspring would be very well protected. Just don't try practicing on Daenarys. I don't think she would much appreciate it if you swaddled her and tried rocking her. Be there for her, but don't treat her like a child. " Arya breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going crazy.

It wasn't too long before Dany was allowed back in her cell. She wasn't too happy about the window being boarded up, but it was better then broken glass and snow all over. She wouldn't be able to hear the taunts either. The room was dark, but it no longer mattered. She could sleep in peace. The night guard was changed to a nice new recruit. He was very caring and always paid attention. Although very young, he knew what he was doing and was available to help with whatever was needed. He even liked the cat. The taunting wasn't heard anymore and the room was warmer thanks to the new guard who made sure to keep the fire going. Arya tucked Daenarys into bed, asking if she needed anything. "No. I'm fine." She replied. The first time this happened it weirded her out. "Um, Sansa? Is there a reason Arya is acting so strange? She isn't ill is she? " Seeing the look on Dany's face Sansa tittered. "No, she isn't sick. And the strangeness is her maternal instinct starting to show. She has never felt quite like this, and it is a little daunting. She doesn't know how to act around you. One moment she wants to be the stern guard she usually is and the next she wants to mother you. I think I would let the tucking in go, but if she tries to dress you or sing to you please tell me. Just remind her that you are an adult, not her child. Be gentle. But seriously, if she starts to sing or even looks like she might start, yell! You do not want to hear her sing. Trust me, it makes a week in the dungeon on bread and water sound like fun." Daenarys laughed. But she understood , she felt like that herself at times.


	6. Hiding

It happened again. But this time the glass had been replaced and more bars added. Bran even went so far as to add a second pane, effectively sandwiching a set of bars between the glass. Daenarys  
could barely see outside for the three sets of bars and almost no light entered the cell. She still heard the taunts and even threats from the children.

Dany was becoming scared of everything. Arya struggled to get her to eat, sleep, leave her cell, do anything really. Threats didn't work, begging didn't either. Neither did bribing, or taking things away, she didn't even care. Finally Arya just gave up. If Dany wanted to starve to death, nobody could say it was her fault. 

The children and a few older boys were saying those things again. Shouting that they would kill her, hurt her, make her pay. That she was crazy and should be killed. Dany couldn't take it, she curled up under the bed and cried. The floor was hard and cold but she didn't care. At least she was safe. Dragon joined her, keeping her warm. He wasn't a kitten anymore, but a fully grown cat and boy was he beautiful and big. His presence made Dany feel safer and soon she cried herself to sleep, Dragon keeping her warm.

Arya came in the next morning and found Daenarys still curled up under the bed. After stoking the fire, she entered the cell and placed some food and water down for Dragon. Then came the task of waking Dany. "Dany, it's time to get up." She gently called, not wanting to scare her. Dany woke, Arya was talking in such a nice voice it made her feel safe. She allowed the younger girl to help her up, giving her a hug. Arya was very surprised, but she understood the need for human contact and embraced her right back. 

A nice hot bath was very soothing and helped relax Daenarys. Once she was in warm clothing and fed she looked much better. But she was still scared. Arya did the best she could to help. Sansa tried too. Even Bran and Tyrion tried, but to no avail. 

All day long Dany jumped every time something moved. Arya usually left the cell door open during the day, but now Dany begged her to keep it shut. She even became afraid to let Arya out of her sight. "Arya, please don't go! Please don't leave me alone!" " Dany, I am going to relieve myself. I don't think you want to be there for that. And I know I don't want you there. Just relax! I'll be right back. " 

Dany waited and waited, what was taking so long? What if Arya never came back? She started to cry, worried that she really would meet those people and be killed. A moment later Arya came back. "Where were you?" Daenarys cried. "You were gone forever." " Dany, Dany, calm down. I was only gone a short while. Not even long enough for Tyrion to finish that story about getting Jamie getting drunk on his father's best wine when he was a boy. See, not long. " 

When Arya tried to get Dany to eat lunch she found a bowl of stew all over herself. She had to change her clothing, and by the time she got back Daenarys was hiding under the bed again, upset that she had been left alone again. She just couldn't take this coming and going. 

Arya resorted to spoon feeding her. It was unpleasant for the both of them, but at least Daenarys was eating. Placing a few warm blankets under the bed and fluffing up a pillow, she got Dany ready for bed. "No! They will kill me in my sleep. Please don't leave!" She wailed. "Dany, what if I spent the night with you? Would that help? " Arya asked. Dany nodded. Once Arya tucked Daenarys into bed rightful bed and got comfortable in the floor, they both slept. 

Something woke Arya in the night. Rocks and snowballs were being thrown at the window, followed by taunting, and rhymes. Threats and names were yelled out, loud enough for her to hear. "Mad Queen!" "Why don't they kill you?" " I'll find you and kill you myself! " Arya was horrified! Dany was scared because of these people. Dany found Arya and curled up with her. She was soothed, soon falling asleep.

Bran heard what happened and had Daenarys moved into a room where nobody could frighten her. This room was much bigger, and her cell more comfortable. She even had two windows that overlooked a different part of the castle. It took her a while to relax and feel safe again. Soon she was sleeping in her own bed with Dragon at her feet. With no fear of being hurt, and Arya able to sleep in her own bed once again, life went back to normal.


	7. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle is busy and Arya is sick. How will Daenarys fare?

Arya was in bed, sick. Sansa and Bran still had work to do and were busy. Too busy to remember that a guard was needed in Arya's place. When nobody came to check on her Dany became confused, where was Arya? Arya had a flu and couldn't leave bed for at least a few days. This meant that Daenarys was alone. Nobody brought her breakfast, or emptied her bucket. Nobody brought her water. Nobody even walked passed.

By the evening, she hasn't eaten or had anything to drink all day. There was nobody to light a lamp and she was in total darkness. She was forgotten! Nobody knew she was here, nobody cared. She just wanted Arya to come back so she could be cared for. Why was Arya gone? Maybe this was a cruel joke intended to kill her. She lay down and cried

"How was your day, Sansa?" Asked Bran at dinner. "Very good. I was able to get a lot done with the villagers. And your day?" " Quite well, thank you. I made a bit of headway in those old documents I have been reading. Did you check on Arya? " "Of course. She is still staying in bed for a few more days. No exceptions! According to Maester Luwin." " So, who was appointed to watch Daenarys? " Asked Tyrion.  
"DAENARYS!" Both shouted at once. " We forgot about the most important thing. " 

Sansa ran upstairs and burst into the room, her lantern showing a very upset prisoner. "Oh,Dany, Dany! I am so sorry. Guard! Bring some food and water. NOW! And you, empty this bucket and have it cleaned well. " Sansa shouted at a second guard. When a third showed up Sansa became very upset. "THERE HAVE BEEN THREE OF YOU AROUND HERE ALL DAY, AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO HELP HER OR TELL ME SHE NEEDED HELP? HOW DARE YOU TREAT ANOTHER PERSON THIS WAY! DONT BOTHER COMING IN TO WORK TOMORROW, THIS IS YOUR LAST SHIFT!" She screamed .

Sansa called for her ladies- in- waiting and had a bath and clean clothing prepared. "Daenarys, I am sorry! I have no idea what happened. The night guard was told to give a note to a guard and somehow nobody came. I will personally see to your care until Arya is better." Dany felt hurt and relieved and happy all at the same time. She was hurt that the guards cared so little they wouldn't even give her some water. Relieved that she was found. And happy that she was so important her wellbeing was a priority. When Arya went back to her post and she was told what had happened, she flipped her lid. How dare anyone treat a human like that! How dare they treat someone in the Stark's custody like they are nothing more than a bug! This was never happening again! Not if she could help it. "Arya, will you stay for ever?" Asked Daenarys " Sometimes I want to, but forever is a long time and I have things to do. " she replied. "Who will be here when you're not?" "Sansa has a Lady-in-waiting who would be a perfect match. She doesn't have a sword, but she will guard you with her life. I don't know her name, but you will get along just fine." " Will you be leaving soon? " "Yes. But I'll be back." That seemed to satisfy Daenarys for the moment. When Arya came back she promised to bring a book of her adventures. And maybe a few recipes of she could get them. 


	8. Untitled as of yet

"Please eat your breakfast,Daenarys." Arya said when she saw her just playing with it. " No! I'm not eating this! " she said, throwing her food all over Arya. "I will be back in a few minutes." She said, leaving to put on some clean clothing. Dany was angry and Arya didn't know why. Was it because she needed more activity? No, she had her books, walks along the parapets, sewing with Sansa, talking to Arya, and even playing with Dragon. She had no want for food or clothing, her cell was nice and warm, and she had two windows. No, she was treated better than a prisoner should be treated. 

"All right! You are obviously having a bad morning. But you are still an adult not a baby, so throwing things won't do you any good. Now, if you talk to me like an adult I may be able to help you. If you do continue to act like a small child getting you some toys won't be difficult. If that's what you want, be my guest. So, talk!" Daenarys growled, she was still mad. She had no idea why she was, she just was. Did she want to sew with Sansa later? "No!" Read? No! Even Dragon was sent to spend his day in the yard. Dany wanted nothing. But she wanted everything. By mid afternoon she was still in a bad mood. Sitting on the floor with her arms on her knees she made no noise. Or maybe she thought she made no noise because suddenly Arya was sitting right next to her. Placing her arm around Dany's shoulder and wiping away tears that Dany didn't even realize were there, Arya pulled her prisoner close and cuddled her. Arya was surprised by this action. She had never done this before, it must be those instincts Sansa talked about. Holding someone like this felt good. Dany seemed to relax and the tears stopped. That was the problem! Human contact. Nobody had touched Dany in a comforting way in a very long time. Actually nobody ever had. This was what it meant to feel secure. Dany fell asleep. 'so this is what comforting someone feels like! Why does it feel so fulfilling? Why does this feel like something I should do with a... Baby? Maybe I should take up a hobby. Oh, but this feels wonderful! I want this! Oh, crap! Did I just say I want a baby? No! No! No! NO! I don't want to have a tiny little sword fighter. I... Well, let's take care of Dany, and maybe in the future.


	9. The Madness Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys is starting to show signs of the mental illness that runs in her family. What can be done to help her? Finding out the problem and helping Daenarys cope is going to be a challenge. Are the Starks up to it? Are they ready for the reality that is mental illness? Does an illness run in the family and could one of them have it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains content that may be disturbing to some. The depictions are accurate, the medicine is not. (Medical practices for such a time period are very barbaric and only caused more harm than good. I cannot bear to use those techniques in any story as they are too cruel. If you want to find out more about them please look them up if you have the stomach for it.)
> 
> Mental illness usually presents itself around 16-25 years old. Many are Genetic. The ones you will read about include but are not limited to: Depression, Hallucinations, Anxiety, Self harm, PTSD,

It was a quiet afternoon and Arya was polishing Needle while Daenarys read 'Canterbury Tales.' Suddenly, Dany threw the book to the floor and started acting crazy. She screamed and curled up in the farthest corner under her bed. Arya was so stunned she dropped Needle and ran into the cell. "Dany! Dany, are you okay?" She asked, worried her prisoner was hurt or sick. " Get away from me! You can't hit me! Leave me alone Visarys! I'll be good, I promise I will! No! No! " Dany started sobbing uncontrollably. Arya wanted to help, wanted to hold her hand and say that everything would be okay. Nobody could hurt her again. But every time she tried, Dany only screamed louder, begged harder , and sobbed heavier. Arya went to find Tyrion, maybe he could help.

"Hello Your Grace. It's me, Tyrion. Remember? I'm your friend, Visarys can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here, alright? You are just fine. Nobody will hurt you here." For some reason Daenarys seemed to relax and come out from her spot. Tyrion helped her stand and went for a cup of water to help calm her nerves. When Arya put her arm around the inmate and guided her to sit on the bed, Dany was shaking and Arya sat down with her. She put her head on the shoulder of the young guard and relaxed.

"It's alright, you're safe now. Nobody will hurt you." Arya soothed. Dany snuggled close to her making Arya a little uncomfortable at first, but it felt nice to be needed. She let Dany fall asleep on her shoulder, making her feel secure. It was fulfilling to care for someone who needed it. It must be those instincts again. The same ones that she got when she held the young servant girl's baby. Protective, happy, complete. Children were never in the books for her, but Daenarys needed someone to watch her and protect her from harming herself or others. Arya made sure she ate, made her bed, had clean clothing, got plenty of fresh air, kept her from being lonely, and looked after her emotional wellbeing. She was glad there were no diapers to change, toys to clean up, or anything like that. This was good enough to fulfill her desire for children. "Dany, come here and get your supper please." Arya called, holding a bowl of mutton stew that smelled incredible. All Dany did was sigh and shake her head, "I'm not hungry." Dany's growling stomach told another story. " Oh? " Arya raised an eyebrow, she couldn't eat her supper until Dany had hers. "Are you okay? You haven't eaten anything all day." She just looked at her captor and said nothing. "Please eat. Please, please? Just a few bites? Just ONE bite?" Arya was beginning to feel like Daenarys would never eat again. An idea came into Arya's head. "Dany, would you like to eat in the dining hall with the rest of us?" Dany said " No. " "Well, I'll leave your food at the bars and you can eat if you want. I'll be having my own food. I'll be back when I'm done. I'll just have to deal with Bran and Sansa about this food thing." " Arya, how did Daenarys like the stew? " Inquired Sansa. "I don't know. She wouldn't touch it. I left the bowl by the bars if she gets hungry." " Arya has she eaten anything today? " "No. She won't eat, completely refused. And she loves mutton stew. I'll go back to her once I have had a second helping." Dany ate her food in silence, as usual it was delicious. But something inside her was scared and sad and angry all at the same time. She wanted to scream and cry and cuss out the Starks. To go to bed and sleep for ever, to run around Winterfell and light everything on fire. And ultimately, to kill herself. She could never fulfill her destiny now. She had been defeated by a cripple. She had spent her whole life in a prison of some kind. Being forced to flee her home and spend her life being controlled and beaten by Viserys. Sold to a man she had never met and raped. She fell in love, was having a baby, and just when she was happy everything was taken from her. It had been a miserable yet in some ways wonderful life. Now she has her rightful throne taken from her and will spend the rest of her days rotting away in this cell. Watching a cripple steal her place and being held in his castle to rot.This was her life now. She was in yet another prison being held for things she hadn't even done. Dany could take no more. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed harder than she ever had in her life. W

"Dany! It's alright, everything is alright." Arya soothed. " Go away and leave me alone! You and your family can rot for all I care! You're all thieves! Thieves! Stealing my rightful throne out from under me! And all because a cripple says he saw something. He only wanted the power that comes with it. And what does he do? The first thing he does is make me his prisoner. You should just kill me now, or will I have to do it myself? " "Oh! Daenarys, please don't hurt yourself, please!" Arya begged. Dany just sobbed harder. No amount of begging or pleading from Arya did any good, Dany just sobbed and sobbed. Really, all she wanted was to be... To be... She no longer knew. All she could think of was killing herself.

Daenarys fell asleep, exhausted from crying. Arya went to her chambers as the night guard came on duty, taking his seat by the door. Dany woke up when Arya left, giving her the opportunity to put her plan in action. She removed her bedsheets and created a noose. Tying the other end to the top of the bars, Arya ran in just as Dany was about to jump. She ran into the cell screaming, she pulled out Needle and sliced through the sheets. Dany hit the floor with a thud. She started pounding the floor, screaming and crying. "Why don't you let me die!" " BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! " Arya screamed.

Dany paused. "You l love me?" She asked. " Yes, I love you. " "Arya, that's nice but I'm not in to girls." Dany sniffed. "Neither am I. I don't love you like that. I love you as a friend! I care about you, Dany. I didn't like you at first but now I think of you as a friend. A friend that i have to guard every day. I guess you could say that we both are incarcerated in this Room by the order of my little brother. As your fellow prisoner, please, don't try and kill yourself. I would have a lot to explain to Bran and I might be transferred into the dungeon guard. We don't even have a dungeon guard! So, if you try something like that again I will be condemned by the child who stole my blocks and threw them at me. " Daenarys laughed, the thought of Bran putting Arya in the dungeon was funny. Him throwing her blocks must have caused a few fights which Arya probably won.

Arya wiped the tears from Dany's face and said "I guess you can stay with me for the night. I don't want to chain you up like a dog so I'll just lock the door. You must behave! I don't tell Bran what happened, you don't tell Bran what happened. Okay? " Dany nodded and went with Arya. "Good night, sleep well." Arya said , tucking Dany in before climbing in herself. It was relaxing and Dany felt safe as she curled up and slept next to Arya.child Arya seemed to enjoy snuggling with Needle while she slept, and when Dany looked over and saw this she almost laughed. She had a doll as a child that she slept with every night. She loved it so much she would take it everywhere. She didn't remember what she named it, it didn't matter anyway. Viserys got angry and snatched it out if her arms one night. He ripped it until it couldn't be fixed. She had cried for days. Dany tried to push the thought back into her brain but it just wouldn't go. She started crying softly into her pillow. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder, rubbing her arm. "It's okay, Dany. You're safe, go to sleep now. Things will look better in the morning." Arya comforted her. Dany felt her eyes grow heavy as Arya soothed her back to sleep.

"Do I have to go back to my cell?" Daenarys whined. "Yes, you do. You are supposed to be there anyway." " Why can't Bran just kill me? What is he waiting for? He hates me you know. Hates the very ground I walk on. He should have me executed, you know he should. I'm worthless. I have no reason to live! Starve me, beat me, sell me to the highest bidder as a slave! Please! Just end this charade! " Dany cried.

Arya knelt down in front of Dany, looking her in the eye. "Do you really think Bran hates you?" Dany nodded. " Did you know everyone told him to execute you? He promised he would never do that. He said that he couldn't punish a person for what hasn't happened. He requested a cell be made for you, and when that cell was unsafe, he had another made. He was told to put you in the dungeons, he didn't. Bran has made sure you have food, clothing, a warm place to sleep and live. He has even provided medical care and let you take walks outside. And if he really didn't care about you, then why did he have a servant run to wake me in the night because he had a vision of you trying to kill yourself. He made sure I rescued you from yourself. Does that sound like a person who hates you? " 

Dany was surprised. "Brandon Stark did all that for me? He really cares what happens to me? My treatment is good because he is showing me compassion? He refuses to let me die? " Dany started to sniffle. "Yes. He sees you for what you are, and he wants to protect you from what you might become." Arya stood up and Dany gave her the biggest hug. Arya hugged her back. Dany had a funny feeling, it started in her toes and went up to her ankles. Then it got to her hips, her shoulders, and finally right up to the very top of her head. It was a nice feeling, a warm and happy feeling. One that made her smile and want to skip through the castle. "I'll go back to my cell now." She said , meaning it. And so she did. She was so happy she didn't mind that the cook sent her gruel for breakfast. She ate the whole bowl and didn't once complain. She remade her bed with new sheets and fluffed her pillows. Dany swept the floor and cleaned out Dragons dirt pan and fed him. Even cleaning her own chamber pot. Arya almost fainted when she entered the room. Dany usually let the servants do those things but not today. She was playing with Dragon when something happened.

"You!" Daenarys said in an accusatory tone. Arya had no idea what was happening. "You want my throne. You and your family! That's why you are keeping me here. You are throwing your power in my face! You love seeing me suffer and cry. You get off on it. You and your ilk can go to hell. When I take the throne back the first thing I'll do is starve you all to death.I mean nothing, not to you not to anyone. But when I become queen and rule this land your brother will die the death of one thousand men. Your sister will be a toy for me to play with before I kill her. And you, Arya, you shall have your hands cut off and be forced to work until you drop dead! Jon, well, he can stay where he is. He can't leave his post anyways. Now I shall keep Tyrion for last. He will just be sold. Some ship could use another worker. But all of you will be disposed. Then, I shall reign and nobody will take it from me! NOBODY! "

Arya was becoming scared. Not of Daenarys, but of her actions,they were not normal. She quickly called the cat to her and left the room with it in her arms. "Bran! I need you now! Something's wrong with Daenarys. I think she's insane! She threatened to kill us and take the throne! Please, I need help!" Bran calmed down a shaken Arya and said, " I knew this would start someday, but I thought she would be much older. Get the Maesters, they can help." When she told them what was wrong, three of them hurried into action, grabbing bottles and potions, leather straps and a white thing with buckles that Arya had never seen before. Then they ran off to the cell.

Dany was pacing her cell, a crazy look in her eyes. The men jumped into the cell and forced some pills down her throat. They put that white thing on her and secured it with those buckles and straps. Dany was crying by now. She looked like nothing but a terrified small child in need of comfort and love. Once the Maesters left, giving strict instructions about the jacket and when she could take it off. Arya entered the cell and sat on the bed. She pulled Dany close and comforted her, humming a lullabye her mother used to sing to her as a small child. Dany snuggled close and soon fell asleep. Arya placed her on the bed and let her sleep. "Why can't I move? HELP! HELP!" Daenarys shrieked. "Dany, it's okay. I'm going to help you. Said Sansa." hold still please. " Sansa undid the straps and removed the jacket. "Where's Arya?" Dany asked. " She is having her supper. Which is what you should be doing as well. " Sansa handed her the food. Fish and veggies, Bran's favorite. It was very good and Dany cleaned her plate. "You gave us quite a scare today, you almost made Arya wet herself. She would swear up and down that would never happen, but she came very close. She was so scared she took Dragon and ran to see Bran. " "What Do you mean? What happened? What did I do?" Daenarys was becoming increasingly agitated. "It's alright, calm down." Sansa said gently, trying to diffuse the situation that was about to a head. "You are safe now, and that's what matters. " Sansa did her best to calm her down, and in a few minutes, Dany was relaxed. "You hurt no one and you are still alive. That's what counts." By now it was very late and Dany was yawning. " How about I get your nightgown and you can go to sleep. Then we can have a fresh start in the morning. " Sansa tucked her in and stoked the fire before leaving. Dany closed her eyes and slept. This time it wasn't drug induced, just natural sleep. In the morning, a gentle shake woke Daenarys. Arya was trying to rouse her from her slumber. "Dany, come on, time to get up! It's porridge day!" She was told. " There isn't anything special about that. We have with porridge or gruel every morning. Sometimes warm bread, but not much else. I'm not complaining, you treat me better than you should. But please, for one morning could it be different? I'll take leftovers if that's what you got. But please, please, anything else. " Arya was confused, she had never questioned the food before. But Dany was right! They had no variety of food. Not one little bit! She would have to talk to Bran, maybe there was a reason? Or no reason at all. Maybe he just needed someone to notice. But whatever the reason, Bran would know.

"I know what you are about to ask and yes, I am very well aware of our breakfast troubles. A Fox entered the henhouse and killed our hens. Even the cook's best layer! So we have no eggs. I am having the whole coop and yard fixed and in a few weeks we will receive some chicks to raise. I thought Daenarys would be helpful with caring for them. Under supervision of course. Dragon can spend a while roaming the castle and chasing mice. He will enjoy that. So for the next few weeks we will be having lots of porridge. That make sense? "Bran asked. Arya understood, foxes couldn't be helped. But right after breakfast she wanted to give the happy news to Daenarys.

Dany was finishing her breakfast when Arya came bounding in, calling her name. "Dany! Bran said the chickens all were killed by a Fox and new chicks will be arriving soon. He wants you to raise them. Until he can put them out in a new coop. So you are getting a very special job. What do you think? " Arya exclaimed. Dany was surprised. Bran? trust her with such an important task? Raising chickens wasn't something She ever imagined doing but maybe it would be fun. 

When Arya asked Bran about it later, he explained. "Daenarys spends almost all of her time in her cell. The only person she really interacts with is you. She has nothing to do most of the time and that is partly causing her problems. Being out in the sun will help ease her depression, caring for something helpless will give her some responsibility and a feeling of belonging. She will feel the satisfaction of a job well done, and at the end, when they go to their coop, maybe we can help her do something else. Maybe she would like working in the glass house, or caring for animals. Perhaps she would enjoy training the hunting dogs or mending clothing, or helping sort things to send to the orphanage. But a sense of accomplishment will help her a lot. " "Whoa, Bran! You are talkative today. Yes, I think that's a great idea. But let's start with the chicks first and see how that goes."


	10. E-I-E-I-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys has become mother to thirty chicks. The mother of dragons is now the mother of chickens.

"Oh, oh, oh, they are so cute and fluffy!" Daenarys said. " How many are there?" "Thirty of the best chickens money can buy and they are your responsibility. You are to keep them warm, fed, safe, and most importantly, alive! You will feed them, play with them, clean up after them and protect them. This is your job. If one dies there had better be a good reason and 'I forgot ' isn't one. Some may die, that's a part of life. But if ALL of them die, you will be moved to the deepest, darkest, coldest, most secluded part of the dungeon and fed on nothing but bread and water for the rest of your days. Understood?" Bran lectured. Dany nodded. The look on her face was a mixture of fear and unease. Bran added, "but of course nothing like that will happen. I wouldn't have chosen you for the job if I didn't think you could do it. Now, let Arya show you your new living quarters. Once you have settled in, the head animal keeper will show you what to do."

"Hey, are you ready to pack? We need to move your things before we do anything else." Arya said. Dany looked scared. " Can someone else do this job? "She asked. "Why, Dany, is this about what Bran said?" She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Honey, he was not serious with those threats. He was just getting his point across. Do you think he would do that with Tyrion, Sansa, and I opposing him? He can't walk so he really would be stuck. And besides, if he put you down there I would have to go too. Sansa would feel so upset she would join us, and Tyrion likes you too much to stay away. If we leave, the servants won't be happy, and the guards won't be happy. So you see, he can't do anything to you. All he wants is for you to do a good job. Now, help me get these things to the henhouse. Or, nursery as it were.

The chicks were so fluffy and tiny it was almost impossible not to hold them. Once Daenarys was shown how to care for them and keep them safe and warm, she went back to playing with them. It was so much fun to cuddle the little birds. " Put down the fuzzy yellow chick and please start unpacking. " Arya said. Moving her meager possessions in the tiny room she was given took almost no time at all. Her new quarters were so terribly small they made her cell seem large. All she had was a bed so small she couldn't stretch out, two narrow shelves, a chamber pot, and a stool. The widow was so high and dirty, she couldn't see anything without a torch or candle. Dany sighed, well, this was awful. The dungeon sounded pretty good. At least no farm animals were there and she would be able to stretch out. But Arya entered at that moment, took one look around, and said "this will never do! You can't live here, there is nothing fit for human use. The bed is falling apart, the window is covered in dirt and broken, the chamber pot is cracked, and those shelves look like they might break any moment. Not to mention the lack of heating! You can't even step foot in here. It's nothing more than a closet! Dany, this is not a place for you to sleep. The chicks will be fine without you for the night, now let's see to some better living quarters." Arya looked around the yard, hoping to find a decent place for Daenarys to sleep. There was nowhere. So, she needed to improvise. The room for the chicks was rather large, and if some bales of hay were added it would make a nice wall. Then Dany could stay, care for the chicks, and keep warm at the same time. In two and a half hours the whole place was set up. Now the chicks were safe, and Dany settled in. It took a lot of work but everyone was very happy.

Cheep, cheep, cheep. Thirty fluffy little chicks make a huge racket and Daenarys barely slept. Every few moments it was one chick or another and they all started cheeping all over again. Dany was exhausted when Arya came in the next morning. "Hello, how did you sleep?" She asked. "Not much, and you?" Without answering the second part of that question,Arya looked at a very rumpled and tired Daenarys. "Motherhood not suiting you?" Arya asked . " My Dragons were easier. And they have claws and breathe fire. What keeps these things awake all night? " "Let me ask someone who knows. In the meantime, feed and water the chicks then get yourself ready, I have breakfast for you, but it needs to cool first. " Dany got up and dressed, making sure her hair looked decent. She then fed and watered the chicks, who seemed hungry. "Wow! Daenarys thought. They sure do like their feed. I think they might calm down now." Lo and behold, it did the trick! They ate and went to sleep. A few stragglers made every attempt to stay awake, but their bodies took over. "If I knew a helping of food would make this all better she would have been sleeping through the night. ===========================================**=******************************************************************************************************************************************* Dany spent her entire day playing with her fluffy chicks. She was thrilled with their softness and couldn't help holding them against her cheek. Oh, how soft they were. She even had them eating from her hand. Her smile was so bright and she looked so happy, Arya almost didn't have the heart to tell her it was lunch time. But if she let this meal slide, it would lead to others. "Dany, I know you are having fun, but I need you to come have your lunch." Lunch! But it was only Mid morning, how could lunch be served? But one good look at the sundial confirmed, yes indeed it was lunch. Securing the top of the pen and for a cleaning herself off, a little bit of scented soap and a new dress and she was ready for lunch. "Where am I eating?" Daenarys asked. She had straw falling into her breakfast, and was left still feeling a little like a barn animal. "Since straw is only good for animals and not human consumption, you will be joining me." Arya explained. "Won't Bran object to that?" " No. He and Tyrion moved to King's Landing. The renovations were finished and now he can go wherever he wants in HIS castle. " *************************************************************************************************% It took several days for Dany to gain confidence knowing Bran was gone. And in those few days the chicks had started to change. Their once soft baby down was now wearing off. They had longer legs and looked more like the hens they would become. In a few more weeks they went from awkward and ugly to full grown hens. Dany was a little sad to let them go, but visiting would be allowed. The chickens wanted to follow her, but they were to live in the coop, not the castle. But something did occur that made eyebrows raise. A chicken lost it's eyes in a fight. Feeling bad for it, Dany asked if she could have it as a pet. Arya asked Sansa who said "Why not." So , the chicken joined the odd assortment of people living in the rather odd room with a cell.


	11. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys is having a bout of insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's one a.m. And I went to bed too early.

Daenarys lay in her bed, she couldn't sleep again. She tried for hours, but all she did was toss and turn. The room wasn't too hot or too cold, she had a comfortable bed, the blankets didn't scratch. She wasn't hungry, she had plenty of water to drink, and a chamber pot to relieve herself. Arya had her working the the glass house today, and the work was long and tedious, but fulfilling. Dragon was on her bed, purring in his sleep, now if only she could do that. The sleeping not the purring. And even running around the parapets for who knows how long didn't tire her out. 

No important date was coming. Life was not changing, but she liked her life as much as she could given the circumstances. She wasn't treated badly, wasn't hurt, and always has plenty to eat. She wasn't sick or scared of injured. What was wrong? She got up, sat on the floor and cried, frustrated with herself.  
She cried until she had no more tears. But she still wasn't tired. "Guard, guard!" She called. " Yes, my lady?" came a gentle response. "Could you bring a light in here so I may read? " "I am sorry my lady, but I have been told you are not to have light in your cell after Arya goes to bed. If you would like, I will talk to her in the morning." Daenarys sighed. " Thank you, but I already know the answer. "

Dany laid on top of her bed and looked up through the bars to the sky. The stars shown and she stared at them intently. Dragon stretched and moved to sleep by her side. He was warm and cuddly and just perfect for petting. He loves her petting his fur so much, he inched his way to her chest. "Alright, Dragon. You need to sleep at the end of my bed, I can't breathe." Dany told him. But, as a cat, he didn't listen. Dany picked him up and placed him back in his spot. By now, Dany was very tired. She curled up under the covers , and fell asleep. Dragon came up and lay down so his head was right under Dany's chin. Dany slept with Dragon who was having the time of his life. When Arya came in she smiled, finally Dany was sound asleep. She would let her sleep for a while, then she would work the prisoner to the bone and make her drop to sleep. No more insomnia for Daenarys Targaryan.


	12. Mental illness is an ugly beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Daenarys has started having psych problems new ones crop up from time to time. Now she has started becoming increasingly protective and violent. Drastic measures are taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND THAT I AM NOT A DOCTOR. I ALSO DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. THE STORY IDEA IS MINE, THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT! (Very sorry about paragraphs. My device hates proper formatting)

"No! You can't take that! It's mine and you can't take it!" Daenarys announced to the maids who were trying to change her sheets and clean her chamber pot. Arya had her in a basket hold outside the cell and was calming Dany down. At least she was trying to, but it wasn't working well. "It's alright, they aren't taking anything. Your bedding needs changing, all they want to do is give you clean sheets and a fresh chamber pot. Remember, I told you yesterday the sheets and blankets were being washed on laundry day? Your pillow and mattress are being cleaned too. The maids are only borrowing those things, you'll get them back. I promise they will be returned." Dany didn't calm down. "You took my throne and my freedom, how can I trust you?" "I didn't take those things. My brother was appointed king. Remember? And you are mad.I would never ever take your things unless they were dangerous." " Where is Dragon? Is he okay? " "Dragon is just fine. He hates laundry day, remember? He probably found a place to hide. By tonight he'll be on your bed sleeping at your feet." By this time the maids had finished and were leaving. Arya put Daenarys back in her cell, watching her explore the space to make sure nothing was taken, Arya wondered how it could be that a rational person became so paranoid.

"Dany, do you want to go walk along the parapets? Sansa wants you to get fresh air, and it is a beautiful warm day.""It's okay, I'm fine. I don't want to go out today." Dany said, hoping that would be enough to leave her alone to sort out the voices. It wasn't. "Daenarys Stormborn Targaryan, you are joining me and my sister outside and you will like it, or Needle will make you like it!" Arya shook her to the core. She never called Dany by her full name, never spoke in such a terse and intense manner, and she did not threaten Dany. 

Up on the parapets Arya and Sansa were talking and watching Dany. After the madness in the morning, Arya wasn't taking chances. She shackled Daenarys and attached a chain so she could keep her charge from hurting herself. "Am I a dog you have to chain up?" Dany asked. " You act like a vicious animal I treat you like one. " That did not go over well. Dany ran over and tried to push Arya over the edge. Sansa grabbed her, threw her out of the way, then held her sister close. When Dany tried again both Starks took her down. "I am not an animal!" She declared, trying to scratch and bite at least one person. "But Sansa, she needs our help. The cells in the dungeon are no place for someone with madness. She really will go insane and hurt herself. Please, give me a chance to help her." Arya begged. After the incident on the parapets Sansa was not taking risks. " One chance! ONE! If anything happens it's straight into a jacket and a cold dark cell. Got it? " "Oh, Thank you Sansa! Thank you!" Arya hugged her sister in a rare display of affection. Dany was chained to the bars of her cell, crying. By now she was tired, hungry, and remorseful. Why did she do that? Arya and Sansa had never been anything but kind. Now she would probably get a beating and starve. She deserved that. Arya entered the room. "Dany, it's okay. You can't help it, you're sick. I should have listened to you when you said you didn't want to go. I'm so sorry." Arya said, undoing the chains. She left the manacles on just to be safe, but now Daenarys was free to move about her cell. Everything had been removed from the cell save a bucket and metal washing bowl with rags. Dany sat in the middle of the floor and cried. She saw what her future held. Dungeon cells, starvation, beatings. They would chain her to the walls and torture her. Arya would let the guards have their way with her. And when everything was said and done, she would be thrown into a corner and forgotten about. She would languish there, alone, sick, unstable, and unloved. She would never see a friendly face again! Oh, why was she born this way? Maybe if she had been born a Stark things would have been different. But as they were, she was just a mad queen. "Dany, time for bed. And don't argue, you need your sleep. The bed has been filled with new hay, and the pillow with more feathers. Your sheets and quilt are all clean and dry, and you nightgown is fresh off the line. Get ready and I'll turn out the lights when you are done. " Dany changed quickly, she just wanted the day to end. "See? A very clean nightgown. You had nothing to be afraid of today. All your things are back in their place." Arya entered the cell and tucked Daenarys into bed, smoothing the counterpane. "Good night, sleep tight." Arya turned out the light and shut the door. "Arya? Can I come out please? I would like to walk around the castle if that would be okay." " Sorry, Dany. Not after yesterday. Maybe tomorrow if you are really good. " Dany didn't like that, but she had to live with it. There was nothing to do. "I'm bored. Is there anything I can do?" " You can think about what you did to those poor people at King's Landing. You can try and feel remorseful. "What did I do? I killed those people. All those innocent people, I am a monster. I burned down a city and now I need to rebuild that city. It will rise from the ashes, and everyone will bend their knees to me! The real queen and true leader. These Starks are the only thing standing in my way. They have stolen my throne and are plotting to take me out. Everything here is a ploy. They are settled in King's Landing and will waste no time bringing me back for my public execution. I'll save them the trouble. I will not be humiliated in front of my people!" Daenarys jumped up and snarled "I know your plan, and you will never kill me. I'll kill myself first! Then you'll be sorry! All you ever wanted was my throne. Now you have it, I am worthless to you. You make me suffer for fun. Now I will end that; you can have my throne but you can't have me!" Daenarys started pounding her head against the wall. "Stop that! Arya commanded, running into the cell and subduing the unstable woman. She had the forethought to grab the chains and wrestle Dany into them. "You are coming with me! We are going on a trip and you are not going to like where it ends. "No! Please! I'll behave, I promise! Just please don't do this!" Daenarys pleaded. "You have no idea where we are going. How can you beg me for something if you don't know what you're talking about?" Arya was right. They could be going to the dungeons or the town for all she knew. But neither was the destination. A room that must be the library was where Arya stopped. Maester Luwin was right there, medical kit in hand. "How did you know we were coming?" A baffled Arya asked. " A little birdie told me you would need help. " He replied. A servant must have seen them and told him they were coming. "You have a nasty cut, Daenarys. But that seems to be about it. How did this happen?" " Banging her head against the wall. She was trying to kill herself again. " "Well, I think you will be just fine. A bandage and some iodine should do the trick." " OW OW OW! " Dany cried. " Stings does it? That'll teach you to go hurting yourself. I think my job here is done. Arya, do you need anything else? " "No, thank you. Are there any instructions? " "No. Just keep heads and walls apart." Dany spent the rest of her day under her bed. She didn't feel like coming out. "Arya, how is Daenarys?" Sansa asked, sitting down next to her sister. " She doesn't want to come out. I tried everything I could think of, but I think she needs alone time." "It's almost time for bed. Have you fed her anything? " "I gave her some bread and water. I figured it was a safe alternative to other food. Breadcrumbs can be swept up, other foods would require a good floor cleaning. She may not be impressed, but if she does eat it will be filling." " At least she won't go hungry. " Arya wanted to sleep outside the cell. She didn't want to leave Daenarys alone all night. What if she felt abandoned when Arya left? What if she needed her? What if? "Arya, you sound like a mother again. She's an adult who can sleep on her own. Until recently you didn't give it a second thought. She is not a baby. She is not your baby. If you want one go to the orphanage at King's Landing. But don't treat Daenarys like a child! She is better than that and so are you. I swear some days I'd rather a crazy Dany over a mothering Arya! "Sansa said, shaking her head and leaving Arya to sleep in her own chambers. "Why can't I have what you had for breakfast?" Daenarys whined. " You are having what I had for breakfast. " Arya mocked. Dany had eaten the food left for her the night before, so Arya decided to see how breakfast would go. "I don't want to eat." Dany pouted. "I'll feed you if I have to, but you will be good and eat your food one way or the other . " unfortunately for Arya, Sansa was walking by at that moment and heard the argument. "Arya! You will not spoon feed anyone outside of yourself. We really need to do something. I can give you a doll if you really want to play mother!" Sansa lectured. "Sansa, I think you jumped into a conversation without all the facts. I would never spoon feed Dany. She can feed herself and has impeccable table manners as you know. Today she is refusing to eat. Now you know how cook is. She always has that little saying 'Waste Not Want Not' somewhere in the kitchen. I am trying to get an unruly Targaryan to eat and I was using spoon feeding as a threat. If she doesn't want this now she will by luncheon. If she still refuses it's supper, and if she goes to bed hungry it will be there for breakfast tomorrow." " Oh! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Daenarys eat your breakfast, you know Arya can be very persuasive, Especially when Needle is involved. " With that, Sans left. Dany had forgotten what that small sword was capable of. Oatmeal suddenly became the best food she had ever eaten. "That's better." Arya said, taking the bowl away.

"No! No! No! I won't and you can't make me!" Dany was adamant that a bath was not needed. She was convinced Arya would try and drown her. "Dany, I do not care one way or the other if you take a bath. However, my sister and brother do. If Bran desires to have a look in on us as the raven do you think he would be happy? If Sansa comes in here so you think she will be happy? And if neither of them are happy I'm not happy. And when I'm not happy I make your life a living hell. So, unless you need some encouragement from my Needle, get in that tub and start scrubbing. If you do not I shall have the cook help you. You don't want to be scrubbed raw do you? " Dany had learned early in life that someone scrubbing her clean made getting hit by Viserys look like a pat on the head. She quickly took her bath and dressed. "You took my throne! I won't let you take anything else!" " Dany, they only want your bucket. You'll get it right back, I promise. " Dany looked at the container. She didn't really want to keep it. In all honesty she was more than glad to have someone clean it for her. So why was she protecting her bodily waste? "You can have it. " She relented. "Why don't I get a brush and you can brush out Dragon's fur?" Arya suggested. Dragon loved having his fur brushed. It was somewhere between catching mice and napping in the sunshine. Whenever he was brushed he purred and purred. This was a safe activity and if Daenarys wouldn't give back the brush that was fine as well. Dragon went insane when he saw the brush. He Rubbed against Daenarys, purring and meowing. If she didn't do some brushing soon he was going to die! Oh, Daenarys was good at this. Too good. And Dragon basked in the sun,while being brushed after a lovely mouse snack. He couldn't for a better day.

"Arya? Can I come out?" " I told you once already no! " Dany pouted, "You take my throne and you never let me have any fun or do what I want! " Arya wanted to laugh, Dany got her way more often than not, but if all she did was sulk it was fine. As long as she didn't hurt anything or anyone she was good as far as Arya was concerned. Sansa came by and poked her head in. "Arya, need a break?" " I could use one, yes. Thank you, Sansa. "Arya left, and Sansa took her place. Dany decided to try again. "Sansa, may I please come out? I haven't been outside yet." " Well, yes! I could use some air myself. It's been a long day. So many people and requests and all. Yes, it would be nice to stretch my legs. "

" HELP! HELP! "Sansa yelled. Dany had knocked her down and attacked her. "Steal my throne, take my rightful place, turn people against me! You Starks are all thieves! Not anymore! I'm taking back my throne!" Suddenly three burly guards pulled Daenarys off Sansa. " Your Grace, are you alright? " One said, helping her up. "Take her to the dungeons, and get Maester Luwin to my chambers." " Sansa, I'm back, thanks for the break... Oh no! " Arya looked around but neither Sansa or Daenarys were anywhere. Arya panicked and ran to find Sansa. "SANSA! SANSA!" " She's in her chambers, Lady Arya. " A young guard said. "Thank you. And it's Arya not Lady Arya." She replied, running to Sansa's chambers. "Sansa! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Arya saw Maester Luwin cleaning her sister 's face. "Arya, she took Daenarys outside and was attacked." "That part is clearly visible. Why did you let her out? She was supposed to stay in her cell, I had just told her this! Wait! I didn't tell you, did I? This is my fault. If I had just said something about keeping her in we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry, Sansa. " "Arya. You don't have to apologize. I took your spot and was tricked by Daenarys. I had the guards take her to the dungeons. Maybe in a few days she can come out, but right now she can stay put." Arya nodded, she knew this had to be for the best. "Hurt my queen will you? I'll hurt you!" One guard said , throwing Daenarys down some stairs. Another guard grabbed her and said "You like fire? How about cold! " He pushed her head into a bucket of ice water, holding her under for as long as he dared. A third guard grabbed her and started to strangle her, letting go before she passed out. Both chained her in a corner and one got a whip. Dany never talked. Her throat hurt too much to talk. She wished things would stop, wished she had never left her cell. If she had just done as she was told she would be in her cell right now instead of screaming as the guards beat her. When they finally stopped, Daenarys collapsed into a heap and passed out. "Sansa, can we go make sure Daenarys gets her supper?" Arya asked, she may not be happy right now but Dany was still her responsibility. "If by 'we' you mean you, of course. That isn't something we need to discuss. " "Sansa, I asked because I want you there as well." "Why do you need me? She just beat me up." " I have a feeling your loyal guards are more loyal than you think. I need you for confirmation. And I'm not a welcome face down there. Even the mice hold grudges. " "Well, alright." Dany woke up and knew something was wrong. She was in chains and it hurt to breathe. She didn't know where she was, nothing in the dim light looked familiar. "Oh, look! The mad queen is awake! Let's show her what we do to mad queens around here boys! " laughter followed by the most brutal of all beatings was in store. "Thank you sir." Sansa said entering the chamber with Arya in tow. " Daenarys, I have your supper. " Sansa turned the corner and got a look at four guards throwing Dany around like a pillow. "Leave my prisoner ALONE!" Arya pulled out Needle and was about to kill all four guards when Sansa stopped her. All four guards froze and tried explaining their actions. "You treat prisoners like this? Are you mad? Go find other jobs and don't use loyalty as an excuse for this. Arya do what you're doing. I'll get someone to help you and send for the maesters." Sansa left Arya with Dany. For some reason, Arya cradled Dany's in her lap. "It's alright now." Was all she said. The Maesters took care of Dany. Arya tucked her into bed and sat beside her all night. Why did she feel so terribly possessive of Dany? And why couldn't she stop herself from wanting to have a baby? Maybe she should just go to the orphanage at King's Landing. Or maybe she needed something else.


	13. Punishing Daenarys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because she got beat up by guards does not mean Arya and Sansa aren't going to punish her.

Daenarys was apprehensive. Arya was told to punish her yet the punishment had to wait. Her body needed to heal, and Arya needed to think. For six long weeks Daenarys was kept in bed, broken limbs rendered immobile. That made for six weeks of torturous thoughts. Arya could pick anything. Arya never had to punish her before. This could either be a good thing or a bad thing. 

The six weeks were up and Arya had found a punishment fit for the crime. "I can't do THAT! "Dany cried. "You can and you will! You won't die from working." Arya said " Why don't you just feed me nothing but bread and water? " Pouted Dany "I thought that was implied." Arya returned. " You are going to be outside. Which is what you wanted in the first place. You will enjoy the fresh air, help fill a position temporarily, and get punished all at once. And the farmer will be very happy. So, first thing tomorrow, you are going to be gathering the muck in the barrow and taking the whole pile to the farm. The usual worker broke his foot and the job has to be done tomorrow. And the bread and water are only for two weeks. You'll live. "

"Hey! Wake up! You have work." Arya barked. " Noooo! I don't want to get up. Let me Aaaaaa! " Arya poured a bucket of cold water on Dany's head. "What was that for?" " Oh good, you are up! Get moving. You have work. " "How early is it?"  
" I would guess the very early. The Farmer will still be asleep. " Arya had a sadistic side, Daenarys realized. "Is this the time the worker usually wakes?" Dany wasn't sure if this was normal or just part of the punishment. " I don't know, I didn't ask him. Get dressed, you have work. " "Do I get breakfast first?" A warm breakfast would make her feel better, and hopefully fortify her for the day. "Are you crazy? It's too early, and you'll lose it anyways once you start. Now, come here!"  
Arya proceeded to shackle Daenarys, preventing her from running away. Then they started for the yard.

"It's too cold. May i have a cloak?" Dany still wasn't used to such cold temperatures. "You'll be warm enough once you start working. I have will take you back and forth until it is light out, it's not too far away, about a mile and a half. You should have this done in one day if you are good. I might make you work through the night if I feel like it." Arya really did have a sadistic side. 

The like smelled worse than Dany imagined. She was glad she didn't have breakfast, it would just wind up as part of the pile. And what a pile it was! How was she going to do this without getting dirty? She wasn't. And the mound was huge and the smell made her gag, but punishment wasn't supposed to be fun. It took her a while to fill the barrow, she had no idea so much could fit or just how heavy it was. Arya mounted a horse and taking a lantern, started off with Daenarys. 

By morning the pile seemed like it wasn't any smaller. How big was this pile of first class fertilizer? Dany worked and worked but the pile didn't seem to shrink. She was given a break around noon for some water. Her hands smelled so bad she couldn't eat. Dany worked all afternoon and into the evening. Just when she thought she would never finish, she completed the last load. She was hot and sweaty. She smelled horrible and when Arya went to find her she wouldn't let her back inside. "But Arya, I'm tired and hungry and I want a bath! "You'll get your bath and food, but not inside." Arya took her over to a small shed and showed her around. " Hand me your clothing. " "Why would I give you my clothing?" " So I can burn them! You need a bath! One is in the corner, scrub hard or cook will do it for you. " A good scrub and some clean clothing later, Arya let her back inside. " Bread and water? " Daenarys complained. "I don't want bread and water." " Too bad. I told you it's two weeks of bread and water. Eat it, don't eat it, that's what your getting. " Arya said. Dany hadn't eaten all day and was very hungry so it was better than nothing. Unlike breakfast this wasn't fresh from the oven or warm. It was just bread and water. After eating, Dany went right to bed. Arya came in and said, "You did very well today. You surprised me, but you did the job. I think we can say your lesson is learned. Daenarys? Can you hear me? " Arya smiled. Her charge was sound asleep. "But but but I don't want bread and water for breakfast!" Dany whined. "But I don't want bread and water for breakfast!" Arya mocked. " Eat, go hungry, I don't really care. But if you don't eat you will get no sympathy from me. You'll only have yourself to blame. "Arya was right. Dry bread and water weren't the worst things She had ever eaten. The stallion's heart came to mind. So this was going to be the next few weeks. Sighing, Dany ate her breakfast. "May I leave my cell?" Dany asked. " No. You can't seem to obey my orders to stay, so you shall be forced to stay. " Arya was adamant. "Do you have a book? I really liked that one about the thief who gave to the poor. " "Do you mean 'Robin Hood'? Yes, I have it on the shelf. Do you want to read it again?" Arya asked. Dany nodded , and was soon reading about tournaments and sword fights and arrows with messages, it was so fun the hours just flew by. "Dany, lunch!" Arya said. Dany was not looking forward to this, but was surprised to find her bread was buttered. " You have been good. You deserve a treat. Not complaining about being kept in your cell has brought you a very nice reward. If you would like to see this afternoon I can make that happen. Sansa would love to join you. " "She's not still angry with me?" Asked Dany. " No. You apologized, were punished, and now life moves on. " An afternoon of needlework with Sansa was rather nice. At least for Daenarys and Sansa. Arya locked them both in the cell and took her leave. She decided on a walk in the woods, it had been a while and she missed the sights and smell of nature. About halfway in she felt something watching her. It was Nymeria. "Nymeria! Hello old friend. Why are you here?" The big dire wolf came over and placed a small cub next to Arya. " It's beautiful, but why are you showing me? " Nymeria pushed the cub closer. Picking it up, Arya saw that it only had three legs. "I can't fix it. I'm sorry." She said. But it seemed Nymeria wanted her to do something else. "What do you want me to do with it?" The animal gave one last look and left. "Wait. What am I... You want me to have it. Alright, little ... Girl, you are coming home with me. " "How has the sewing gone?" Arya asked when she got back. "Fine, now if you would let me out I would be very happy." Sansa said. Unlocking the door, Arya let her sister out. " Arya, what is that in your arms? Is it what I think it is? " Sansa inquired. "I was walking and Nymeria showed up out of nowhere. She left me her cub. It only has three legs so it wouldn't make a good pack member. But it will make a good pet." Figuring this was a good thing, Sansa scratched the small dire wolf on the head an went on her way.

"It's so cute! What did you name it?" Dany asked. Looking at the cub Arya said, "She looks like the family sigil. I think I'll call her Sigil. Now that Ghost has retired he will enjoy another playmate." " That's right, he came home on Jon's last leave. How is Ghost's son, Fang adjusting to life with the Watch? " "According to Jon, he loves it. And so do all the Other dire wolf cubs. They have contests over who will be trained the fastest. So far Fang comes in first every time, but his sister, Flower, is a close second. Ghost's mate was so happy to find a human after losing that eye. She got one look at Sansa and that was it! In the past four weeks we have gone from no dire wolf to three of them. Heart is adjusting well to humans and domestic life. After Ghost saved her from that trap she just stayed with him. She really seems to love sleeping on Sansa's bed. I think this little one will be a welcome addition for those two. "

"No!" Was the first thing Dany said when she saw Arya bring in her supper. "I'm sorry? I thought you would be hungry but if you think Sigil would like it more I can give it to her instead." Arya replied. Taking a moment to think, Dany said  
"Fine. Feed the dog my food, I don't want it anyways! " "She's not a dog she's a dire wolf. There is a difference. Here girl, come get your supper." Arya called. The little animal trotted over. "Last chance, Daenarys, Want your food?" Dany thought hard. She was hungry, and she didn't like that feeling. But bread and water was horrible, but she was hungry. "I'll eat it." She said. " I thought you might change your mind. " Arya smirked,handed over the food, and took Sigil to get her supper.

Dany sat at the small table in her cell. Dry bread and water, Not a good meal,But she ate it anyways. "Always better to eat than go to sleep hungry." She said to herself. Arya had been stingy on the bread. Probably because she knew Dany wouldn't want to eat much. There was enough to fill her belly until morning, but not much more. Soon after it was bed time and the day before wore her out. Just as she was climbing into bed, the door opened and Sansa came in followed by Ghost.  
"Arya is playing with her Direwolf puppy. She asked me to see to you. Getting out of bed Dany handed over her plate and asked for more water. 

Ghost started whining and scratching at the bars. "Ghost, you can't come in her. " Dany told the older looking animal.  
He didn't seem to want that answer and kept whining and scratching until Sansa let him in. He jumped up on the bed and curled around Dragon who didn't seem to mind in the least. "Ghost, get off. I need to go to bed." Dany told him. He didn't budge. Giving up, Dany just went to bed and found that Ghost took up too much space for her to sleep. Sansa giggled, "I think he wants to sleep with Dragon. He never does this, I'm sorry. Think we need Bran to warg into Ghost or for Jon to  
get him. " At the mention of Jon's name Ghost perked up and left the cell. "I'm sorry boy, he isn't coming back for another six months. We have to be careful about using that name around him I guess. But since he is out now you can get some sleep. I'll get you some water and turn out the lamp. " Sansa said. After getting the water and crawling into bed Sansa out out the light and left Dany to sleep.

Sigil was smart like her uncle. In no time she was house broken and followed Arya around everywhere. She loved playing with Ghost and Heart and cuddling with Dragon. Dany thought it was funny seeing a cat and wolf sleep in front of the fire. Soon Arya began to let up on the bread and water. If Daenarys was particularly good she might get milk instead of water. Sometimes it was butter or honey and on one or two occasions she had jam. The two weeks were going by at a slow pace, but Arya's treats helped make it bearable

One morning Daenarys woke up to the smell of porridge and bacon. A rare treat for her. She ate the bacon first thing, savoring every bite. Her porridge was the best thing she had eaten in a long time. Now that her punishment was done and she could enjoy real food again she wasn't going to leave a scrap of food. "Wow, you must have been hungry." Arya said , taking the bowl and cup to the kitchen. he

Unfortunately for Daenarys, her system had gone so long with only bread and water that she began to feel bad after a little while. "Arya, I don't feel so good. " She said a little later. "Are you sick?" " My stomach hurts. May I ask you to leave so I can take care of this in peace? " "Sure. I don't want to see you vomit or anything else anyway. I'll be back in a short while." Dany was relieved, she could not make it to the bucket fast enough. Her body made sure to get rid of everything she had just eaten. She spent so much time with her head in a bucket she thought it was the end for her. 

Arya felt terrible. She had caused someone needless pain and suffering. She didn't see Daenarys as a friend. She saw her as a job. An assignment from her brother. She had been shipwrecked three times and was lucky to be alive. Bran wanted her to have a purpose that didn't involve her death or the death of another person. This was his way of protecting her while giving her a new reason to live. She wasn't thrilled with this job but she had a few ideas for herself and Dany.  
None of which included making her sick. So today they would be spending their time inside. Dany wasn't going to like this but it was up to Arya not her. Let her pout all day. Until her body was used to eating regular food again they were stuck.

Dany started to cry. She didn't want to stay put. She wanted to leave. Even a walk around the parapets was not good enough for her. Arya made her so it anyways. It did help to be outside again, but Dany couldn't stop crying. Arya was becoming concerned. Should she enter the cell and comfort her? Maybe Sansa could help. No, she was no help. So comforting Daenarys if was. Sitting on the bed she let Dany cry on her shoulder. Why did she feel fulfilled? She mothered Sigil continously, but another human was so much more fulfilling. She started to hum a lullabye and soon Dany stopped crying. A few moments later, Dany was petting Sigil and enjoying herself. A talk with Sansa soon made Arya see the truth. She could either be a good mother or do her job. Arya realized she didn't want a baby, what she wanted was her mother.


	14. Run Run Run Run Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenarys finally runs away. But is she prepared for the bitterly cold climate that is winter in the north? Or the people of Wintertown?

Dany had spent the last few days 'reading' a book. Really she was planning on escaping and reclaiming her throne. Putting her plan into place wasn't too difficult. Be so good Arya will start to leave the cell door unlocked. One day she would forget to lock it and Dany would be free. But Arya never forgot and Dany forgot about the night guard. He was nice, but he could take her down. When she remembered this Daenarys almost lost hope. But if she had access to a knife she could try and saw through the steel bars. There were two sets of bars and breaking the glass would alert the guard. It wasn't long after that she was allowed to work in the glass house again. Dany used it to her advantage.

In several days Dany had accumulated a good amount of milk of the poppy. The Maesters seemed to keep it on their person.She Kept it in a small vial she found on the floor. She had been so good that Arya and Sansa had her eat dinner with them. Finding their bowls already filled with stew, Daenarys surreptitiously placed the liquid in both bowls before sitting down herself. "Dany, did you enjoy the plants? I saw you working in the glass house and you looked so happy." Sansa said. " I had a lovely time thank you, Your Grace. " "Arya please! Stop gulping your food! You'll choke yourself." Arya slowed and all three enjoyed the meal. 

" I feel really funny. I need to lay down. " Arya went to her room and Sansa soon went to hers. Both forgetting about Dany entirely. Now was her chance, Quickly Dany left the castle and ran through the gates before anyone was the wiser. She forgot it was so cold out, especially after dark. She ran until she could go no further. Throwing herself on the ground she rolled in the snow. She was free! FREE! No more cells or Arya telling her what to do and when to do it. No person waking her up to make sure she was still there. No more confinement. Not ever! Not if she could help it. Oh, this was wonderful, glorious! She was free and she loved the feeling. Standing up again, Dany realized she needed a few more things than she first thought. She had no food or any weapon, no map to King's Landing, no lantern, no cloak, no money, and her shoes would never last. But she must try and get away. She must. Finding the road was hard and it was almost daylight by the time she did. Which way was town? Was that the way to King's Landing? Or was it in the opposite direction? She had to pick a path. The one over the hill and away from sight of the castle seemed like the quickest way to keep from being seen. Maybe she would make it to a spot where she could sleep for a few hours. The sun was rising rapidly and Dany was getting tired and hungry but she couldn't stop now. Soon smoke could be seen on the horizon. 'This must be Wintertown.' She thought. I haven't seen anybody come this way, so it should be safe. Dany walked into Wintertown and found she had been wrong. Someone had left the castle and gone to alert the sheriff. While she searched for the road Arya and Sansa woke as the drug wore off. Alerting the guards to the disappearance, they soon got word to Wintertown, telling of her escape. She could hear calls of "Daenarys" but they were faint. Not being used to long walks, Dany needed a rest. She was cold, hungry, and tired. But rest was not allowed. If she took a few minutes they would surely find her. Dragging her back to the castle to face the wrath of Sansa and Arya. Maybe even the wrath of Bran. Oh, what had she done? Why couldn't she have just been content to be alive? Nobody executed her, why wasn't that good enough? They had treated her so nicely too. She couldn't go back now. They would kill her for sure. So onward she pressed. Wintertown was deserted. Wanted posters were all over the place telling everyone to stay inside. And everyone took that seriously. Dany couldn't just sit down and rest She would be captured for sure. Her foot hit an ice patch and she fell hard. She felt a heat run through her body, followed by a sharp pain. Standing was impossible, but she had to go on, she did. Trying to stand, she gave a little cry of pain. If she had just stayed put she wouldn't be in this position. She did the only thing she could do, she buried her face in her hands and cried. "Well, I think you could use a bit of help." A man said. Dany wanted to run. Her leg was so painful she couldn't stand, run, or do anything else. Crawling crossed her mind, but that was stupid. So she was at the mercy of this man. " You wouldn't happen to be Daenarys? " He asked. Dany shook her head then nodded. "You have a lot of people worried. They want you back at the castle badly. I'm sure you're important to them or Sansa and Arya wouldn't be declining food. The wolves are pacing and whining for you too. But right now I'm taking you to my place. " Dany tensed. "It's alright, I won't hurt you. And I can set your leg when we get there." Picking her up, he took her to a building marked ' SHERIFF' Saying "My Name is Sheriff Denwyn Rawlyns. This is my place. No need to be scared. I'll set your leg and get you warm. It wasn't too long before they were off to Winterfell. "Selwyn, call the search off." He told a boy of about twelve. "My son, he loves running errands for me. He'll make a good sheriff someday." Soon the castle was in sight and Dany started to squirm. " The more you do that the better the chance of you and possibly me falling off this horse. I don't think you want any more injuries, and I don't want any either. So keep still! " Dany did as she was told. Entering Winterfell, they were greeted by three jumping, barking, dire wolves and two very relived looking Starks. Denwyn dismounted and carried Dany over to them. "I think I found a runaway." He said. " Yes, you did. And she needs to go right back to her cell. You know how to get there of course. " Sansa replied. "Bran showed me." He said, carrying Dany back to her cell and placing her on the bed. "This is the nicest cell I have ever seen. Everyone I have ever locked up would give their teeth to live here. You ran away from a truly great thing. I hope you never try that again. " He left after that. "Daenarys Stormborn Of The House Targaryan! You are in the biggest trouble of your life! How dare you run away and leave us behind! It's better to have company when you run. It just makes it fun. Next time, tell us and maybe we'll join you. Or at the very least give you a cloak and a map. You scared us half to death! You could have killed yourself." Sansa lectured, tears in her eyes. "You hurt your leg! Oh, you poor thing. You must be so hungry and tired. We'll get you fed and cleaned up then we talk punishment." Dany nodded. Arya rushed over and gave her the biggest hug. "Dany, you're safe! Never leave us again! We love you too much. Your poor leg! Well, maybe that will teach you not to go running off again. Let me get you some food." Arya called a servant to bring up some porridge and another for a bath and clean clothing. Once Dany had eaten her porridge and had her bath, Arya and Sansa talked punishment. "You are not leaving your cell for a Very. Long. Time." Sansa said. "And if you are allowed out you will be chained hand and foot. Understand? " Arya said. "Yes. I understand. I am sorry for drugging you like that. It was rather unbecoming." " You're right, it was. But that's over now. You are safe and sound. You look exhausted, Arya, please have an ice bag brought up and A few more pillows. " Arya went for both items, making sure the ice bag was big. A cloth filled with ice and several pillows showed up and Arya went about fluffing the pillows and icing Dany's foot. She covered her with a blanket, patted her on the head, and left her to sleep. 'Arya has never done that before. She is very maternal to Daenarys. Maybe that's a good thing. Dany never had a mother, and Arya never was very motherly. I think I like this side of her.' Sansa gave a half smile and went about her day. The wolves however had been so worried they refused to leave Dany's side. For the next three days at least one of them was with her at all times, making sure she didn't go anywhere.


	15. The Ghost who came to stay?

"Alright Ghost, time for bed. Let's go." Arya said one night. The Wolf didn't move. "Come on, Ghost, Heart is waiting for you. Let's go!" Still nothing. " Fine, have it your way. But you won't be going in that cell. Dany needs to sleep. " Arya left and Dany went to bed. Ghost curled up by the fire and slept.

"Come on, Ghost. Your breakfast is waiting, and I will not give you Dany's. Go eat in the kitchen, you can come back after." Hearing those words, Ghost left. A short while later he was back, whining to get in the room. "What is wrong with you? Do you still worry Daenarys will leave? She can't. Her ankle is broken and leaving is impossible." Ghost ignored Arya and started pawing at the cell door. "Dany, would you mind if Ghost joined you?" Arya asked,giving up on the lecture. "Alright. As long as he behaves himself." " I'm sure he'll be a proper gentleman. " So Ghost got his wish and bounded into the cell like he was an expected guest.

"No, Ghost! You can't join me. It's my bed, sleep on the floor." Dany said. Ghost ignored her and got on the bed anyways. "Hello,Ghost! See, I'm fine. Get off of me." He just looked at her and licked her face before curling up next to her. "Arya! I can't do this! Please get him off." Arya laughed. " You know the only person who can make that happen isn't here. And don't you dare say his name, Ghost will go crazy looking for him. Ghost curled up with his head on her chest and started to snore. He was not going anywhere. "Arya, I think I need help. Ghost is pushing me off the bed." Arya ran into the cell and caught Dany before she could fall. " Ghost! You can sleep on the floor, not the bed! I told you that, now come. " Arya woke the big wolf and moved him. "Here, you can sleep next to Daenarys and leave her alone at the same time." Arya told him, placing an old blanket on the floor. Making sure Dany needed nothing and fussing over her leg made Arya feel content. The ankle was feeling better and the Maesters said it was healing well. It should be better in a few weeks. They had said, leaving Daenarys confined to bed for three more weeks. It was a small price to pay for being warm, fed, and cared for. "You can't leave us! We love you too much." Sansa had told her, and Arya agreed. The only one who didn't seem to get the hint was the big white Wolf. He didn't leave her side for the next three weeks. Heart and Sigil wanted to play and he stayed put. Arya wanted him out, nope. He only gave enough of a growl to show he meant business and she stopped trying. Dany found this amusing, a wolf worrying about a dragon? There was a new one. For three weeks he was by the bed. On the day Dany was given the all clear, Ghost finally left. "Well, now that he's gone we can get back to normal." Arya said. But she spoke too soon. Suddenly all three wolves were curled up in front of the fire, keeping watch. Nothing could get them to move. Food was ignored. Promises of hunting snubbed. Jon came and tried. Ghost was the happiest wolf ever. The others were so happy too. But they would not leave that room for anything. Bran tried warging, but that did nothing. Even Sigil would just go back and Bran couldn't stay in that state and rule at the same time. Everyone was fresh out of ideas when Dany asked if she could go outside. "Are you kidding me? Do you really think that is happening?" Arya asked. " Well, since the wolves won't leave me alone I thought maybe if they saw me outside they would think it was alright to leave. I don't need them, but they don't know that. They might still think I'm hurt, or going to run away again. But if they see I'm better, they'll leave. " Arya and Sansa had their jaws on the ground. It was a good idea. A very good idea. The wolves would see she was not going to run and that she was all better. They might leave then! "Well, if you are chained hand and foot we could try the parapets. Let's try." Arya got Dany ready and off they went. " This does not mean you are really going out any time soon. We just want those three in another spot. Like the throne room, or Sansa's chambers. " "Hey! Why not your chambers?" Sansa asked. " They like yours better. " Sansa couldn't deny that. The fresh air felt glorious on Dany's face. Eight weeks of nothing but her cell made this feel like a new place. Walking around even with the chains on was bliss. Oh, how she loved being outside. All too soon it was over. All too soon she was back in her cell, a little dejected. "You ran off! This is your punishment. Don't look at me like that." Arya said. " You may still be stuck here but look! No more Direwolf pack. You were right, I'll give you that. But you are stuck in that cell for at least six months,and you know it. " Dany did know that, and she was happy her cell no longer smelled like wolf. A visit from one of the animals was alright sometimes, but three at once for more than a few minutes would be too much. Dragon was on the bed, sleeping, and Dany had some sewing. Arya was outside, and Ghost was in charge. Ghost wasn't trying to get in the cell, he just sat and watched, waiting for Arya to come back. He would only be there until she did. But right now, everything was in it's place and he was happy. That was all he could ever ask for.


	16. The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany starts to act funny (Again!)

Dany sat on her cell floor. She had nothing to do and her mind started to play tricks on her. Maybe that wasn't rain but rocks being thrown at her window. Maybe the townspeople wanted to kill her. Maybe they would break in and burn her alive. Maybe that wasn't thunder but some angry gods about to kill her. Screaming, she dove under the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Arya asked. "Their out to kill me!" Dany cried, truly scared. "Who? Who is out to kill you?" At that moment a large clap of thunder made Dany whimper. "Who is going to kill you?" Arya repeated. "Everyone. The whole town is going to break in and kill me. Can't you hear them throwing rocks at the windows?" " That's just the rain. Nobody is going to kill you. Bran would have a fit if someone tried to. " "The gods. Can't you hear them? They want me dead too." " Dany, it's just the thunder. The gods won't hurt you. If they did don't you think they already would have? " Arya was right. "Come out, please?" Arya coaxed.  
The storm raged on and on. Dany stayed under the bed and whimpered. "No! Please! Don't leave me!" She cried when Arya opened the door. " Dany, if I don't leave this room I will wet myself. If I wet myself I will have to leave and get changed. If I do that you will be left alone a lot longer. Also I need to get your supper. I think it's beef with peas and potatoes. If you want to go hungry be my guest. But at least let me pee. " Arya had a point. She had no desire to see her guard pee herself, and she did want her food. "Fine, but be back soon." Dany relented.  
" Dany is having an episode. " Arya told Sansa. "Tell me more about it." Sansa replied.  
" She thinks the townspeople are after her and the gods will kill her. She's convinced herself the raindrops are people throwing rocks and the thunder is the gods wanting to kill her. She won't come out from under the bed. Do you have any suggestions? " "Rabbit!" Was all Sansa said. "Rabbit?" Arya was confused. " You remember. When we were little and were scared of storms Mother gave us Rabbit. "  
"I haven't thought of Rabbit in years! Do we still have him?"  
" Maybe in the toy chest? "  
Arya went to the chest that was kept in a closet. It had many toys Catelyn kept from her children's childhoods. Blocks, dolls, pull toys, wooden animals, cuddly toys, and Rabbit. She snatched the rabbit and her old toy direwolf. Once placing her toy in her chambers, she took the rabbit and a plate of food to Dany. "Here you are. One plate of food, some water, and a new friend." Dany was a little puzzled. Why was Arya bringing her a toy ? "Thanks? The food Dany could understand, she was expecting it. The toy rabbit she was not. Was this a joke? Why would she want a child's toy? The gods wanted to kill her and instead of guards she gets a toy? If her family was mad the Stark family must be madder. She mumbled her thanks and ate her dinner. As usual, it was an amazing meal. She would compliment the cook if she were allowed out. Now she has to ask about that rabbit. "Arya?" She called. " Dany, if you want to talk to me you need to come out from under the bed. " Dany relented. "Why have you brought me a toy? I'm not a child, and I haven't played with such things in... I think Viserys tore up my doll when I was about five. I don't remember what I did, but it just have made him really mad." Arya felt sorry for Daenarys Targaryan, a thing she didn't think possible. Arya hated dolls, she had plenty growing up, she just have them to Sansa. But to have someone snatch your doll from your arms and ruin it in front of you was too much. Only a monster would do such a thing. "I'm sorry. That must have sucked. Back to the toy, this is Rabbit. My mother gave him to one of us whenever we had a storm or anytime we were scared, he made everything better. Try him. He's still very soft. " Dany picked up the toy and gave it a small hug. It felt good to hug something. She went and gave it the biggest hug she could muster. "That's how you do it!" Arya encouraged . Suddenly a very large clap of thunder made Dany squeeze the toy with all her might. It helped! The storm wasn't so scary. What was it the Starks had that her family didn't? She pondered. Love. That's what the Stark family had, love for each other. They truly cared about one another and their wellbeing. They truly cared about everyone. They even cared about her. They didn't just care, they loved her. She wasn't a pawn used to gain power. She was loved just for her. It had been a long time since someone did that. "Arya? Do I have to go to bed? I'm not tired." " Oh, then why do you keep yawning? And why can you barely keep your head up? You are going to bed, now get ready. " Tucking Dany in, Arya said goodnight and left. "Why do I tuck an adult into bed?" She asked herself. She didn't know why, it just felt right. " Why does Arya tuck me in? I'm not a child. " Dany thought but really said aloud. "Because she loves you." The guard said. Arya loved her? Not in a sexual way either. So this is what love felt like. Dany snuggled down deeper , holding Rabbit tight. She was loved and it made all the difference in the world.


	17. Bedtime

"C'mon Dany, go to bed! I'm tired." Arya pleaded one night. "NO! How do I know you aren't plotting to kill me?" " Stop that nonsense! You are overtired and need to sleep. Now please, go to sleep. If you would like I will get your water and turn down your bed. I will even tell you a story, tuck you in, and fluff your pillows. I have warmed your nightgown by the fire, put that on and we can go from there. "

Dany looked at Arya with suspicion. Why did she want her to go to bed so badly? Granted it was very late. Putting on her nightgown sounded nice, and she loved it when Arya warmed it up. So, maybe just the nightgown. "Arya, may I please have my nightgown?" She asked. "Of course." Arya brought the garment over. It was really warm and cozy, making Dany a little drowsy. But she wasn't going to sleep, that was for sure. 

"Dany, quit the games. I'm in no mood for them. " Arya said as the lone inmate put her skills of deception to good use. The only problem was that it didn't fool Arya one bit. "I am not going to bed, you'll kill me in my sleep! And how do I know you haven't poisoned the water?" " Dany, if I wanted to kill you don't you think I would have already done it? You have been here almost a year and you are still alive. I could have let you run away and die out in the cold. I could have poisoned you one hundred times over. I could have left you in this cell to starve to death, or left you in the dungeons. I haven't done any of those things. You are perfectly safe here. Trust me you aren't on my list. And if you were you'd be dead. So I don't think you have anything to worry about. Now please, Please, PLEASE, GO TO BED! " If Arya was tired before this speech just added to the exhaustion. "You could just be trying to gain my trust so you can kill me when my back is turned." Dany retorted. " You know what? I'm sick and tired of this. Go to bed, don't go to bed, I don't care anymore! I'm taking the lamp and going to bed! Good night! " Arya left, plunging the room in almost total darkness. The only coming from the fireplace. Dany was not going to sleep, she was not! But the warmth of the fire and her cozy nightgown made it impossible to stay awake. She lay down on her bed "I'll just take a little rest." She said to herself, falling asleep almost before she finished the thought. "Dany, time to wake up." Arya gave her a slight shake. "Leave me alone! I don't wanna get up!" Dany replied. "Daenarys Targaryan! Last night you wouldn't sleep. Now you don't want to get up! You are a contradiction if I ever saw one." "I am not a contradiction!" " Oh good! You are awake! Get ready because breakfast will be here soon. You love Cook's porridge. Thank you, Almedha. " Arya said to the servant girl. "How do I know you didn't poison it?" Dany asked. "Dany, you just saw the servant hand me the bowl. How could I possibly have poisoned it?" Arya had her there. "Fine! But only because I'm hungry." This was the day cook put walnuts in the porridge. Dany had never had walnuts before and was surprised by the taste and texture. "What is in here? It's hard and crunchy, but I like it." " They are called walnuts. I am not partial to them, but others like them. " Arya answered. "No! I won't go to bed!" Dany told Arya that evening. The day had been very long and Arya could see the exhaustion on Dany's face. She had finally been allowed out of her cell, Arya felt rather bad for keeping her cooped up for so long. A long walk and many games of fetch with the wolves left her exhausted. "Dany, you played in the fields with three wolves all day. You need rest. You had a bath and you were all ready for bed a few minutes ago. What is the problem? Are you hungry?" Dany shook her head. "You didn't even touch your food, are you alright?" No answer. "Look, Dragon is waiting for you to join him. You are very tired, I am very tired. I would like to sleep but I can't until you go to bed." Arya was very frustrated, she wanted to scream at Dany and lecture her on behaving like a child. Like a child. Dany was afraid of being hurt, thinking there was someone out to get her. Arya went into the cell, took Dany by the hand, and lead her to the bed. "Dany, Dragon will be very lonely without you sleeping in the bed. Let's keep him from worrying and becoming very tired. " Dany thought for a moment. Dragon looked like he wanted her in the bed. And she did love how he snuggled against her. He wouldn't want her gone, then who would he snuggle with? Sigil almost knocked Arya out of bed, Sansa had Heart in her chambers and Ghost joined . Nobody would need a cat. "Maybe I can keep him company. Just for tonight! No longer. He might protect me if you try to kill me. " Well it was a start if nothing else. Arya tucked Dany in and gave her a pat on the head. "Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Arya went to bed chambers, exhausted. Once she was in bed with a rather large direwolf, she started to think about Daenarys. It must be horrible going mad. She must feel so scared and alone all night long with only the thoughts running through her head. It must be awful. Arya suddenly couldn't sleep and decided to pay a midnight visit to Dany. Letting the guard know everything was fine, she entered the room. The fire had died down and the glowing embers gave off very little light. For all intents and purposes the room was dark. Arya took her candle and walked in, unlocking the cell door. She padded over to the sleeping form of Daenarys and poked her. "Move over." She said. Dany was groggy and asked what happened. "You seem like you could use some company, move over." Dany moved, still half asleep. Arya climbed into bed beside her. It was a bit snug, but it just made the bed warmer. "Go back to sleep, Daenarys. I'm right here and nothing can hurt you." How Arya wished she could take the delusions and paranoia away. How she wanted Bran to be able to give the throne back. But the rightful owner was incapable and he was elected in her place. He was a great king. Dany snuggled down and curled into Arya. She just hugged her thinking how unfair life was. After a few more minutes Arya fell asleep. Sansa was not happy about this in the morning. When Arya explained that Dany was going to need more than just basic care Sansa couldn't hide her tears. "Her mind is failing her. She needs more than I can give. The Maesters can help. I think I'll talk to them. But right now she is just fine. And willing to go to bed tonight as long as I stay until she falls asleep. I can do that. Then I will be able to sleep in my own bed. " Arya explained. ************************************************************************************* NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS TRIGGERS


	18. Where is home?

"I hate you! You are such a bitch Arya Stark. I hope you rot in hell!" Dany was upset because Arya had told her no. "I want to go outside!" She complained like a petulant child. " "Dany, I told you, you can't go outside, it's too cold." Arya responded in rather cold voice. Dany didn't care, she wanted out! " One way or another, I will get you for this. " 

"She just doesn't get that her safety is at risk out there." Arya told Sansa a while later. "I would let her out of it were safe but even the servants and townspeople are all inside. If someone goes to milk a cow they would freeze to death. It's too cold to leave anywhere. I don't think she understands that." " Arya, I when was the last time she was out of that room? " Sansa asked. " Yesterday we went to see Heart's new litter. A prouder Ghost you never saw. He was very protective of Heart and the pups. Then we went to the library and the kennels to see the newest hunting dogs. They'll be great for the hunt. We had lunch, And we went to the chickens she raised. They are beauties. And We spent some time on the parapets. Then we came inside and played a few games of chess and a few hands of cards. Sigil wanted to play so we went to the field and tossed a stick around. We came in, she joined us for supper, had a very hot bath, and read before bed. It was a full day. " "Well I would say it was very full. And she slept well?" " Other than a few trips to the bucket yes. Or so I am told. " "Maybe you over did it yesterday. She probably needs a break but doesn't realize it. Let her pout and be angry. She is entitled to bed feelings after all." " Thank you, Sansa. That sounds perfect. " Dany was still mad. She just had no idea why. She wasn't lonely or hungry and she had no reason to really be angry, why was she so upset? Perhaps she was tired? She slept last night, Dragon could attest to that. Maybe she was just angry?Could that happen? She didn't really want to go outside, she hated cold weather. Essos didn't get this cold. She wanted warm. She wanted the heat and the sand. She wanted the earth that never froze. She wanted King's Landing. She wanted home. Where was home? Did she even have one? The family castle was nice but it wasn't home. She never grew up in a home, she never had one. She wanted one, but what was a home? Arya came back and said, " You can be mad all you want, you are allowed your feelings. But you may not hurt me or anyone else. You may not break things. But be angry for as long as you want. " Dany just sat on her bed and didn't move for a very long time. "Arya? What is home?" Startled, Arya said, "Could you say that again?" " What is home? " "Home is... uh... You live there with your family and it's uh... Safe and where you feel loved. It's some place you want to be. Why do you ask?" Dany started to cry. "Dany, what's wrong?" Arya entered the cell and sat next to her.

"I don't think I have home. I don't think I've ever had one." Dany sobbed. " You do have a home! A wonderful home. " Arya said. "Where could I possibly have a home?" Dany was confused. "You have one right here at Winterfell! We love you, we want to keep you safe. You have even become part of the family in a way." Dany dried her tears. " How can I be part of your family? I live in a cell and can only do as you allow. " "Not family in the normal sense. But you are loved and cared about. I didn't let you outside today because it's way too cold. You would die from the cold quickly. Sansa, Bran and I don't want you to die. You mean too much to us. " "Bran loves me?" " Well, probably not love, but he cares about you. He didn't execute you, or sell you. He has made you comfortable in his own house and fed you from his table. No, you don't have the freedom to go wherever you want, but you have the best care of any prisoner I have ever seen. Actually, you aren't so much a prisoner anymore as a friend who needs help. Especially as your brain isn't always the most stable. I have my faults too! I have taken Needle to the extreme, remember? "  
Oh, yes. When they first got to know each other. Arya got upset when Dany took Needle. Dany remembered. Every time she changed clothes she remembered. The scars weren't going away any time soon. "Since you know you have madness in your family, even if you don't go completely mad, you don't have to worry about hurting anybody." Dany thought for a moment. If she did go completely mad and hurt people, she would have to be killed. The thought of that was very unpleasant. Maybe keeping her alive and safe was Bran's way of protecting everyone. She had a life that was decent and no innocent people got hurt. So was she home? "You look confused. Here, I love being around you. Sansa does too. And if the wolves give any indication they think you are very special as well. If Ghost thought you a danger he would attack you. All he wants is to snuggle up with you. And if I let him in he would spend his day by your side. Dragon thinks you're great fun. Especially when you play with that quill someone sharpened wrong. And he adores you brushing him. He even loves Ghost and the others. You are well fed at the queens table and you have a safe and warm place to sleep. If you can't sleep, you just have to say the word and I'll be right here. This is your home. " Dany realized just how right Arya was. She was home. Hugging Arya she said, "Can you get me an extra blanket? It was very cold last night. And maybe.... Could... Could you stay with me tonight?" " Of course. As long as I can bring Sigil, she'll sleep on the floor. " Dany hugged Arya. Home. She was home. And it felt good to know that she was loved. Home and loved. She couldn't ask for more.


	19. Substitutes

"Why do you have to leave him in charge?" Dany whined, not wanting Arya to leave. " Because he can do a good job of watching you, and Sansa has a kingdom to run. "Fine!" Dany did not fancy having an animal watching her but if she had to have one, she wanted Ghost. " Besides, Heart wants some time with the puppies alone. You should have heard her growl at him This morning! She let him know who's boss. Now, be good and do as you're told. I'll be back in a few days. You be good too. " She told Ghost. "Heart will want you back soon enough. Enjoy not being overrun with your children. And let Dany pet you, she could use that. And if you're good, which of course you will be, you might get an antler if we catch a buck.  
So do a good job." She gave the wolf a scratch behind the ears which he took to mean belly rubs were coming. " Not now. When I get back, alright? Dany might give you belly rubs if you ask nicely. 

Dany, I am leaving the door open so he can come and go as he needs to. You are to work on that copying job and leave nothing out and add nothing. If something seems really important send Ghost for Sansa. If you can't figure something out, leave it and continue with the document. Got it? I expect at least one done by the time I get back. Go to bed on time, and don't argue with Ghost. Understood? " Dany nodded. "No. I don't want a nod. Say it." " Yes, Arya I will be good. " And with that, Arya left.

"Well Ghost, I guess it's just you and me." Dany said, reaching out and patting the large animal. Ghost was getting the belly rubs he loved so much. He looked like he was a puppy again, tongue lolling, tail wagging, bright eyed and just happy. After a while, Dany had to stop. "My arm is getting tired. I can't scratch you all day." Ghost lay down against the bars and soon was snoring. Dany was bored. She had nobody to talk to or keep her company. For the first time since she came here, nobody would show up. It was her and a wolf, one on either side of the bars. She sat down and started on the document.

"Dany, dinner." Sansa called as she unlocked the cell door. "Yes. Yours is ready too." Sansa said to the big wolf. He looked very hungry and almost licked his chops in anticipation. Upon seeing he food he almost  
forgot himself and dove right in. "Ghost, behave yourself please." Sansa reminded him. He took smaller bites of his food and chewed properly. "Thank you." Sansa said. "I don't know how your cook does it but she works magic on food." Dany never could figure out how the food always tasted to good. "Once we are finished eating would you like to bring Heart her food? I also have to start to wean the puppies." " Yes! Of course I do! " When Ghost heard Heart and puppies he danced around the room. "You can come to, if Heart doesn't mind. "

Heart didn't mind at all. She was happy Ghost showed up when he did. She needed a break from those puppies. The pups were destined for different places. Tyrion had heard you could train dogs to help people and he thought a direwolf might be a good match. All four seemed to resemble a Stark child's direwolf. Spring was going to King's Landing along with Little Lady. Shaggy and Blizzard would be going up to join Jon and his new family. He and his new wife Adwen were happy to have them. With all the direwolf pups the hunting would be even better. "How long until they leave?" Dany asked. "A few more weeks. Once they are weaned and house broken we can send them up north. And those going to King's Landing will be here a while so they are ready when Bran calls for them. "Oh, hello, Heart. Back so soon? I guess it's quite late. The moon is high and it's time for bed." Sansa told Dany. " But I don't want to go to bed. I'm not tired at all. " Dany said, stifling the third yawn in as many minutes. "Really? You can get ready for bed and then tell me if you're still not tired." Sansa replied. Grumbling, Dany did as she was told. In her nightgown and with everything done, Sansa said "are you sure you don't want to sleep?" Dany nodded with her eyes half closed. " Lets get you into bed. " Dany didn't put up a fight and let Sansa tuck her in. "Alright, what does Arya usually do? " "She hands me Rabbit, gets me some water, tucks me in, pats me on the head, and says 'goodnight '. Then she makes sure the fire is well stoked and turns out the light. " "Alright, let's see, here is Rabbit, and your water. I stoked the fire while you changed so you should be good. Now I pat you on the head. Goodnight, Dany. Sleep well." Sansa patted the almost white hair. She went to leave, only to find she had shut the cell door and had left the keys on the bench. The door was firmly shut and there was no way to enter without the keys. No amount of yelling would do any good. The night guard was unable to enter without those keys. But since he only checked in when Arya told him to, he wouldn't be able to do anything. All she could do was talk to Daenarys. "Uh, Dany. I seemed to have locked myself in and I can't get the keys. Would it be an imposition if I slept here? I'll take the floor." Dany thought for a moment , another person would be nice, and Ghost's blanket was available. Even the one Dragon was on was available. He wouldn't miss it anyways. "Alright. As long as you don't mind smelling like wolf." Sansa didn't . She could take a bath when she got out. Sleeping on the floor wasn't easy, but it was better than nothing. Sansa couldn't wait until Arya came back.

" HELP! HELP! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP! " Sansa and Dany yelled. "Your Grace? Are you alright?" The guard asked when someone finally figured out what happened to the queen. "Get the door open, then I'll talk!" She hollered back. A few moments later several guards broke down the door. "Thank you, I left the keys on the bench and shut the door without thinking." " Maybe a spare key should be kept somewhere, Your Grace. " A guard suggested. "An excellent idea. I don't know why we didn't do that sooner. If Arya gets upset, I'll talk with her. Alright? " "Of course, Your Grace." "HELLO BOY!" Sansa exclaimed as Ghost sprang on her. " Yes. I'm alive. Dany is too. " He went over and gave her a good sniffing and a nice lick. "Oh, that is gross! I'm glad to see you too." Dany agreed. Suddenly, a three legged wolf came bounding into the room, wagging her whole back end. "Sigil, what are you doing here?" " We caught two buck, three does, two bear, and a moose. No need to continue. " Arya said. "OH, MY! That is a lot! And we can feed the castle, and all the families of the servants for the winter." Sansa beamed. "We even have enough for the orphanage! " Arya proudly said. "Now why is the door looking more like firewood than door?" " Got trapped, left keys on bench, spent night on floor in cell. " Sansa explained. "OH! Did you find my instructions?" " What instructions? " "The ones that were on the mantle next to the Rabbit." " I didn't see any instruc-. Now I feel like a fool! They were right here the whole time. " "Well, please read them but not out loud." " Oh! That is genius! You think of everything. " "What does it say?" Dany asked . "Next time just whistle." " Whistle? Whistle? What good was that? " "Well, now that you are back, would you like to join us for breakfast? After you have washed and changed clothes. You smell horrid." " I would love to! And yes, Ghost, I brought you an antler. I'll be down as soon as I am clean. " Arya went to her room. "So, what did you think of the hiding place?" Arya asked Sansa a while later. " Ingenus! The Rabbit is perfect. And a second spare in a crevice in the wall? You are a great guard. "


	20. Comforting Daenarys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody has any idea why Dany is in tears. Can anyone help her?

It was morning, and Arya started her day like normal. For the first few minutes anyway. She was just tying her shoes and giving Needle one last look before placing it away. She wasn't leaving the castle and had no reason to carry it around. Besides, if Daenarys got a hold of it again who knew what would happen. A knock at the door while she was in the middle of her shoe a knock came. "My lady, the prisoner, Daenarys Targaryan! She is having some kind of fit. " Arya put on her shoe and ran to Dany. "Dany! What happened? Are you alright?" Arya unlocked the cell door and rushed in. Dany was in tears. She did nothing but sob into Arya's shoulder. "It's alright now. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

" Where is my sister? " Sansa asked. "My Queen, she is with the prisoner." A guard said. Knowing Arya would only do this if something was wrong, Sansa made her way up to see them both. About half way there she could hear crying. She ran to the room and burst through the door. "What happened? Is Dany alright?" She asked her sister. Arya shook her head. Sansa entered the cell and sat down. "Hey, what's wrong?" All Dany did was cry harder.

"Dany, did something happen? Did someone hurt you? Scare you? Are you sick? Did you have a bad dream?" But all Sansa's questions went unanswered as Dany just cried and cried. " Arya, just stay with her. I have to run the kingdom. Especially with spring around the corner, Land disputes and field damages abound, and I need to stay ahead of it. I'll see you later. " Arya held Dany, wondering what was wrong and getting no answers. All the wolves came and joined Arya on comforting Dany. Dragon snuggled up next to her, placing a worried paw tenderly on her arm before curling up and purring. Heart and Ghost put their heads on Dany's lap and Sigil licked her tears away. Her tongue tickled and Dany started to laugh. "Stop that Sigil, it tickles." Dany said. Sigil gave a quick " woof" and got down. All three wolves left, but not before making sure Dany would be alright. "What's wrong, Dany?" Arya asked. "I don't know. I just don't know why I am crying. I can't express my feelings to anyone. I don't know how." " I think it's time you talked with Morwen. " Arya said. "Who's Morwen?" " You'll see. I think you two will get along just fine. "


	21. A hard truth and a bad response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is told some hard truths and takes it too far.

"Daenarys Targaryan, I would like to introduce you to Morwen Cynydd. Enjoy getting to know each other." Arya said, introducing the two. " Arya, are those chains really necessary? I don't like talking to people who are bound hand and foot. I find it hard to communicate when all I can focus on are chains. " Arya thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, but I'll leave Ghost outside, I don't want her trying to leave again." Arya glared at Dany, who got the meaning instantly. If she tried to so much as move without being told she would be severely punished. "I'll be back in due course." She said and left

"So, Daenarys, so you prefer to be called that?" " Dany is just fine, thank you. " "How did you come to be here?"

" Madness. " Dany said bluntly. 

"You don't seem mad to me." " Not how Brandon Stark sees it. He took my throne you know. "

"Really! I thought he was elected." Seeing the gleam in Dany's eye, Morwen changed the subject. "You raised three dragons, tell me about that." 

Arya polished Needle to a mirror finish. This was her favorite activity. Well, not her ONLY favorite activity, she also liked Sword fighting, and cleaning Needle. Hunting, and practicing with Needle, making lists of things to kill and playing with Needle. Using her other knives, and admiring Needle. Practicing her shooting skills and spending time with Needle. Sigil was well trained and even had learned to retrieve Needle if need be. Arya loved that sword so much she slept with it. Really it was a comical sight, and Sansa enjoyed watching this. She could blackmail her sister any time she wanted. Maybe this would be good next time she needed a favor. "Are you alright?" Morwen asked Dany. " No. " "Do you want to talk about it?" "I want my freedom! I don't care how I get it, I want it." "What would you do if you escaped tomorrow? " "I would go to King's Landing and take back my throne!" Dany was emphatic. " Do you have a map? " "No. But I'll figure it out." " Do you have any money? " "No." " How about food? " "No. " " A warm cloak? " "No." " A sword or knife? " "No." "Transportation?" " No. Not even a way to make a fire. " "Let's say you did make it to King's Landing. Could someone have gone and alerted them first? Maybe they have wanted posters up?" Dany didn't think about that. " What if you are captured and sold? Or killed? And if you make it to the castle, so you think you will be allowed close enough to kill Bran? " Dany never dreamed about that happening. "What if the soldiers catch you once you leave? They might hurt you. " King's Landing now seemed like a horrible place. She had a nice safe warm cell with plenty of healthy food and a place to sleep. She was cared for and loved. She would need to think about all this.Well, I think our time is up for today. But I will be back, and I have some fun things. " Arya entered the room and said, "How was it, Dany?" " Don't wanna talk about it. " "Alright. We don't have to. Thank you so much Morwen, I'll see you next week?" "Sounds fine to me." Arya locked Dany back in her cell. "Do you want a snack?" She asked. " No. " Seeing Dany cry, Arya rushed to her. "What's wrong? Did she hurt you? Say something to you? Are you alright?" Dany snuggled close to Arya. " I don't know why I'm crying. I know being with you and Sansa makes me feel better. When I'm with you and your sister I feel safe and loved.Why do I feel like that ? " "Because we do love you. We want you to be safe and happy. You will always be safe and loved. I know you want your freedom. Dany? Oh, Dany!" Dany fell asleep on Arya's shoulder, Arya liked the feeling. She took Dany's shoes off, noticing a new pair was needed, and pulled a blanket over her. Dany might not stay asleep, So Arya put her nightgown out to warm. She left the light on and went to supper. She would save a bit for Dany, if she woke up hungry. Supper was a hit! Venison stew with new potatoes, peas, and kidney beans. Cook added the right amount of seasoning every time. Arya had no clue how it was possible to make every dish so wonderful. But Mrs.Finch was the greatest cook Winterfell had ever seen. Even Ned had said so, he should know. His father was very particular about food and often had a cook for only a short time. When Catelyn became Lady of Winterfell she hired Mrs.Finch as cook. Her husband died in an accident very early in their marriage. No children either. But she had found a family at Winterfell, and was still there all these years later. All the Stark children, including Jon, loved her. Whenever she was making something sweet she would let one of them lick the spoon. Everyone came to her for advice and she was very wise. Everyone knew who was in charge of the servants and just what they would get for disobeying orders. Arya had No idea how she kept her slim figure and young looks, but somehow she did. "Do you need a dish for the poor lamb upstairs? " Arya never understood why Mrs.Finch called Dany a "poor lamb" it was almost as if she pitied her. "Mrs. Finch, why do refer to Daenarys as a "poor lamb?" "If you were to spend the entirety of your adult life in a cage under the eyes of another human because of something you might do,wouldn't you want someone to give you a little pity? I know you love her like your own child, but Arya, she isn't your child. She isn't a doll you can play with and put aside when you are done. You are her guard first and foremost, Her friend second, don't ever forget that! You are to care for her, but you cannot over care. She is to respect you and do as you say. You give her very little room for error. All the coddling you do will make her see you as an equal. You are no longer her equal but her superior, and she is to obey you, in everything. You need to discipline her. Let her know the infraction and the consequences. You seem to be either too lenient or too harsh. Find a middle ground, Arya. Time everything, and stick to that schedule, give a little diversity every now and then. But remember, you are in charge. You set the pace. Her very existence is in your hands.Let her know you love her, but treat her like an adult. I know it's a hard and often times uncomfortable job, you having to watch her dress and undress, and bathe, and use the chamber pot. But Bran felt you were up for the task. Before you go, never, ever, treat Daenarys like an animal. " Arya was shocked. She didn't realize she was using Dany as a doll. She was no doll that was for sure. Why hasn't she said anything? Thinking back Arya realized Dany had tried to talk to her on many occasions about this and she just ignored her. Sansa had done the same and Arya either became defensive or tuned her out. How could she have been so blind? She wiped the tears on her sleeve and went to feed Dany. "Here's your food. Eat before it gets cold." Arya said tersely. Dany scratched her head, had she done something wrong? Was she being punished? She couldn't think of anything she could have to upset Arya. Was it because she fell asleep and missed supper? No. She ate in her cell quite often even though she was free to eat at the table. Was it because she wouldn't talk about today? Suddenly she wasn't hungry. "Arya, I'm not feeling well." " You haven't eaten in a very long time, eat your food. " Dany tried, but she couldn't, she felt sick to her stomach. "Arya, I really don't feel well." " Come here, Targaryan! " Arya said. Now Dany was really confused. Arya had never called her that before, or used that tone. She brought the dish over to the doors and Arya slapped her. Dany was in shock! Arya never hit her. Visarys hit her, but Arya didn't. The look in Arya's eyes was like ice. Dany shrunk away, curling up under the bed. Arya left and was greeted by Sansa. Arya was so absorbed in her anger she forgot to shut the door. Sansa was the whole thing. She grabbed Arya by the collar and jerked her around. The stew went flying and splattered all over. Dragging her sister to her chambers she forced her to sit and gave her the loudest lecture in Westeros. "HOW. DARE. YOU. TREAT. DANY. LIKE. THAT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ANOTHER PERSON! YOU KNOW BETTER, ARYA! IF FATHER COULD SEE YOU RIGHT NOW HE WOULD WHIP YOU SO FUCKING HARD YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAT FOR THREE WEEKS! AND I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT! YOU KNOW HE WOULD HAVE! BRAN WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! HELL, I'M SENDING YOU TO KING'S LANDING TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF! HE CAN SEE TO YOUR PUNISHMENT! I HOPE TO THE GODS HE SELLS YOU. Now, go to the dungeons. You can stay there tonight. You want to act like a criminal, I'll treat you like one! " Arya had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I think Cook's talk upset me." " Yeah. I know. You took what she said to heart and went to the extreme. We will find a healthy balance for all three of us. Go see YOUR prisoner, make things right. " Arya entered the room, causing Dany to whimper. "It's alright, Dany. Oh, I am so sorry!" Arya cried. I was told to be firm with you and I took it to the extreme. Could you ever forgive me? " Dany came out from under the bed. She went over to Arya and said. "I forgive you." Entering the cell, Arya and Dany hugged. " Cook was telling me to treat you more like a prisoner and I went to far. We need to work out a system. But right now, I think you need to go to bed. Get ready and I'll turn out the light when you are done. " "No tuck in?" " You want me to tuck you in? " "Yeah. It's nice having someone care for me. Just, could you please leave when I need to... You know?" " Of course! And I won't baby you as much. " "Well, please tuck me in and tell me about the ice fishing. "


	22. New Rules, Strange Games, And A Few Laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tests Morwen gives Dany are the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale and  
> The Woodcock-Johnson Tests of Cognitive Abilities are both IQ tests. You might have taken them as a child. (They give them to adults too)

"Now, it's agreed that I will respect your feelings and listen more. You will tell me whether you like or dislike something. I'll explain things better, and you can clearly see the list of rules and punishments. Remember, I am in charge. You do as I say and only as I say. If I leave someone else in charge you treat them as if they were me. You may always ask questions, but I will not let you choose what you do or do not want to do,You are my prisoner. But that doesn't mean I don't want to do things with you. You can ask me for anything and I'll give you an answer. You can take care of your personal needs without me watching. Somehow I don't think you'll be needing help washing your hair or relieving yourself. And you can dress yourself. I really don't want to be a party to those activities. I will have a screen brought in so you can bathe and dress with a modicum of privacy. Also, is there anything you want? Or need?" Dany

Arya had been talking so long Dany had a had gotten lost. "Can we do this slower? I'm still confused."  
"Alright." Arya went over everything again at a slower pace. "Now I understand." " Do you want or need anything? " Arya asked again. "I'm not entirely sure what you mean." "Do you want or need something to feel more comfortable here?" " Anything? " "I guess." " Drogon? " "NO! Be reasonable." " Better shoes? "  
"That I can do! You clothing is rather worn out, I think they might fall off you. So new clothes as well, the fabric will make a nice bit of scrap fabric. And I'll have your quilt fixed, it looks like someone has picked out the stitches with their claws." Arya looked at Dragon who had no intention of apologizing. "And he could use a bath as well." Now THAT made the big fluffy cat hide under the bed. " You aren't getting away so easily. " "Hey, Arya?" " Yes, Dany? " "May I please have a hug?" " Of course. " Arya entered the cell and gave Dany the biggest hug. "I think I need another one." One more hug later, Arya went out, locking the door behind her .

"Dany, I have some games here, want to play?" Morwen asked. "Alright." Dany was up for anything that might be fun. " Here, I have some blocks and designs. Can you make this design using the blocks? " Morwen asked. A picture of red and white painted blocks was placed in front of Dany, along with some real red and white painted blocks. This seemed like an odd game but she was out of her cell and if this is what it took to stay like that she would do it. Then it was rather strange, she was given pages of arithmetic to do while she was timed. All this was rather odd. She had never played games like this before Or any game really. She spent her childhood in hiding, under the thumb of Visarys. Maybe this was normal and she just didn't know. It wasn't a whole lot of fun, and Morwen kept writing. After a while Morwen said, "Done. I'll see you next week, alright?" " Alright. " Dany agreed.

"But, I don't want you to chain me up!" Dany whined again for the second time that day. "Dany, if you are going to leave this room and go back to yours you will be chained!" Said Arya. "Give me your  
hand NOW! " Dany didn't comply. Arya decided a different approach with work. "Dany, would you please give me your hand so I can chain you and bring you back to your cell?" Nothing. "Give me your hand or you will lose it!" Arya pulled out Needle but Dany called her bluff. It worked, for three seconds. Suddenly Dany felt blood dripping down her arm. Arya was not kidding. Needle was so sharp being cut didn't even hurt. Dany thought her hand was gone until she moved her fingers. But Arya made a long gash in her arm.

"Your lucky, she might have taken your hand off." Maester Luwin said as he stitched the wound closed. "If you had listened to her in the first place I would not be sewing your arm and you would be eating lucheon. Hold that arm still, Armel! And Clais! Hold her steady. I'm sorry, my dear , they are new and rather clumsy. But they'll learn." Maester Luwin didn't seem to notice the screaming coming from Dany. "Wash it clean, see?"He was showing his apprentices basic would care. "Now, pat it dry, just like that. Put some of this on it. I am sorry my dear, it does sting. Now, apply the bandage, and the next one. Good. Last one. All finished." Dany was crying in Arya's arms. "It's one of the most painful things to be sewn up like a doll. You know this all too well, Arya." She did know. All the times she needed her arm or head stitched she cried for hours. "If you want, we can always brand her." Dany cried harder than ever. Arya looked like she was going to kill someone. " CLAIS! That's enough out of you! I never told you to speak! " Maester Luwin said. "My apologies, he is young and apparently stupid." Arya said her thanks and took Dany straight to the kitchen.

" Mrs. Finch, we need your help. " Arya said. Seeing the state both girl were in she stopped her work and came over. "The bread needs to rest. Goodness, what happened to your arm?" Dany told the story. "You should have listened in the first place, Daenarys. I don't think Arya should have used that sword, but you should have obeyed. Let me see what the old bat and his idiots did. " Dany held out her arm. "If that man tried this type of bandage on me I would have his head on a pike! He's too old for these things, and his apprentices too young. They did a good job with the stitching, I give them that! But those bandages are only fit for the fire. Now, let me re-bandage this arm, you'll soon feel better." " Thank you. Mrs. Finch. " Dany said with a smile. Her arm felt much better. "Just make sure those two blockheads don't come around. They suggested branding Daenarys! I almost killed them then and there." Arya explained . "Those two said WHAT! Oh, don't you worry about them You two. They won't be bothering anyone! Now, I think you might find a snack upstairs. But don't let the wolves get it." Mrs. Finch smiled. Arya was being a proper guard, and some oat muffins would be good for breakfast tomorrow.

"Eat your supper, please." Arya said a few hours later. "My arm hurts and I want to go to bed."  
" Eat your Food, and while you are doing that, I'll get you some ice. Then you can put the ice on your arm and relax. " Dany did as she was told, after all, Mrs. Finch had helped her and she wasn't going to seem ungrateful. By the time she took the last bite, Arya was opening the door. "Is there anything you need help with? " Arya asked. "Well, you don't suppose you could get Sansa for me? Please?" " Alright, that's doable. " Sansa came and saw Dany's arm. "I heard what happened, I'm not yelling. You obey Arya.  
Arya Told you what to do and you didn't. She asked you nicely, you still didn't listen. She threatened, you still persisted. You found out how sharp and painful Needle is. Those two mad men are being sent away. Maester Luwin is to retire to King's Landing. We will receive news of an incoming group of Maesters presently. Now, why do you need me? " "Could you help me undress?" " Arya could do that, why me? " "You are very gentle and Arya will get upset if she causes me more pain." Sansa saw the reasoning and helped her get changed. " You have a fresh bag of ice, the room nice and cozy, and you are ready for bed. "Sansa said. &Do you want me to stay? I can hold your arm all night. " "Thank you, Arya. We know you feel bad. You did the job assigned to you. Go to your own bed please. Or will I be switching beds and putting you in here and Dany in your room?" Although both here were comfortable , Arya liked her bed more. "I'm good! See you both tomorrow!" " Hold it right there! I am going to keep you from coming in here tonight. " Sansa said. "How are you doing that?" Arya wasn't so sure she wanted to find out. " Now, sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow! " Sansa said, shutting Arya's door. Well this was just great! How did Sansa do it? She was smart, Arya gave her that. But chaining Arya to the foot of the bed and taking Needle was low. Even for a Stark. Well, it was only for the night. Now to figure out how to sleep with this thing around her ankle.


	23. Everything is coming up babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon and the kitchen cat, Carrot have had six kittens. Dany has some questions about cats. And a few other things come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a huge cat lover. But the description of their lives is rather accurate, with a few tidbits thrown in. (If you know animals you'll understand) Since My device seems to refuse to place paragraphs in the spaces I make (no matter how far apart I make them.) I will be using // to indicate paragraphs. Some days I hate my kindle.

Arya was putting Dragon's breakfast dish on the floor. "Do you want to go see Dragon's kittens? I'm sure Carrot would love some company." Arya said to Dany. Dragon and the kitchen cat had become partners in mouse hunting. She took the kitchen and storage while he took the residence and their residents. Unless he was with Dany, Dragon could usually be found in the kitchen with his pal. Of course having a cook who was very fond of cats helped. Dany wanted to see those kittens badly, and Arya knew that. "Of course I do!" " Alright, we will go when Mrs. Finch is not quite so busy. She said she'll send someone when it's alright. " // "Aww. How cute!" Six of the most adorable little kittens with their friendly multicolored mother 'Carrot' Were in a corner of the storage room. Dragon had been so proud he walked with his head a little higher and was almost prancing when he walked. He felt rather proud of himself. He fathered six kittens, and on his first conquest too! The others should be so lucky! "They'll make fine mousers, I'll tell you that much." Mrs. Finch said. Old Dan, the woodshed cat died last week and one of this lot is going over there. All are spoken for except for one. And I plan on giving her to the new farmer. He is going to need a few barn cats and one is a good place to start. " // "Arya, what do all the cats do?" Dany asked. She had never really known cats besides Dragon. Viserys would never have let her keep one. And she was not allowed to have much fun. If someone knew her name, they might kill her, so no playmates or really anything that was fun. Viserys made sure of that! "You don't know what cats do?" Arya was a little annoyed by the question. Cats existed to catch vermin and be pets. They were either pouncing on mice or just being cats. "They catch mice and sleep and fight and mate. Things like that, why? You've seen Dragon plenty, what does he do?" "Pretty much eats, sleeps, And chases mice. " "Right! That is what a cat is for. We have them to keep the mice from eating the food and spreading diseases. We have food and the diseases are kept away, we live." Arya explained. //"Arya?" Dany asked a while later. " What? " Arya was a little irritated with questions by now. "Do all cats yowl like Dragon does sometimes?" Why? Why? Why? Arya was getting a headache. "Dany, do I need to explain to you how kittens are made?" Dany had a puzzled look on her face. Arya just got up and went downstairs. "Mrs. Finch! I need something in liquid strength. Is there any ale?" " Arya Stark! I have never seen you drink in the middle of the day! You are not starting now I'll tell you that! What you need is a glass of cold milk and some gingerbread! I'll even set some up so you can share with Daenarys. " "She's my problem. She keeps asking questions about cats! I don't want to hear another cat related question." " She's curious. It's good! Maybe she likes more than just dragons. Not you, Dragon! She loves you. " Mrs. Finch said to the cat who was cleaning his paws. Dragon had taken a stroll around the grounds to brag about his six new accomplishments. Not that other cats weren't having kittens. Patches, the stable cat had a litter a few days ago. Splinters, the barn cat had five a few weeks back. And Milly, the granary cat was due any day. The cat population was finally on the rise again. Once Winterfell and Wintertown were both rebuilt and everything settled, the animals went back to re-populating. The humans seemed to have followed suit as there were a record number of births in a short amount of time. Not to mention the newlyweds and families working the farms. Everything was giving birth or growing. Spring began and Daenarys Targaryan was curious about everything. "Arya, why is Remy acting funny?" Dany asked one day. The kennels let Dany spend time with the dogs. It was good for her, Morwen insisted. And a favorite bitch was in heat. "Remy is in heat, Dany. Rover is going to mate with her. Then we will have puppies and they will make great hunting dogs." "Oh! Is that like..." " Yes, Dany, it is just like Dragon and Carrot, and the horses, and the cows, and the sheep. Even the wood cutter and the laundress are going to have a child. Actually, I think it's twins. But yes, all of them and Drogon and whoever he is mating with are all having babies. " Arya was annoyed by now, and wishing she had some ale to make this ever increasing headache go away.// Dany was crying. "What now?" Arya was ready for the day to end. " I want my baby! " Dany cried. "Your baby? Your dragons aren't here, and they won't be." Arya said. Dany cried harder, "Not my dragons, you moron, my BABY!" Arya was surprised. Dany? A mother? When? "You have a baby?" " No! Not anymore! I want my son! My little boy! " Arya had no clue how to deal with this,She needed Sansa.// Sansa came as quickly as she could, "Oh, you poor thing!" She said going into the cell and sitting next to Dany. Once the whole story came out even Arya was pretending she had something in her eye. "Dany, do you want that? To be a mother I mean. Sansa asked. Dany sighed, "I raised my three boys, they weren't human, but they were mine. I want no other children. "That was understandable, and the Starks respected that. "Dany, I think you are more than a mother now." Arya said. " What do you mean? " "Drogon has probably found a mate by now right?" " Yes, most likely. " "And Dragons have hatchlings right?" " What are you getting at Arya? " Sansa asked. "Dany said Drogon was her son. So if he has found a mate and they have a clutch of hatchlings dragons that makes you... A grandmother!" " It does? It does! It does! I have grand dragons! Oh, I wonder what they look like. " Dany had gone from was to giddy in five minutes. "Maybe one has Drogon's eyes. Or his special scratching spot. Oh, I wonder what his mate is like. I bet she's beautiful." Dany went on and on. " Sansa, I do not care what Mrs. Finch says, I need a drink! " *************************************************************************************************** MEANWHILE, " Look, Drogon! She looks like you! An early hatcher too. Out of all six eggs she's the first! What should we call her? " "Daenarys,after my mother. The best human being I know!" " Daenarys. I love it. Hello, Daenarys. "


	24. A visit from Bran and a sick Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild guess about this chapter. Warning: Very Graphic Descriptions. (Remember, // means paragraph)

"Good morning, Dany. How are you..." Was as far as Arya got, one good look in the room was stomach churning. Dany was on the floor moaning in pain, covered in her own vomit and waste. "Dany! Let me get some help." Arya sent for a bath, clean nightgown, help cleaning, and Sansa. "It's alright,Dany, we will get you cleaned up and in bed." Sansa told the very sick prisoner. The bath wasn't a hit to say the least. The sight of water sent Dany to the clean chamber pot. Eventually, she was clean and everything was put to rights again.

<

> "Mrs. Finch, I think we are going to pass on breakfast this morning." Sansa said. "I figured that would happen when I heard what was going on. I have some broth ready for the poor lamb when she feels like eating." " That might not be for a while yet. Just the sight of water makes her sick. " "Oh, that is horrible! I'll get some mint from the glass house, and when she feels better I will give her mint tea. Your Grace, will you require luncheon today?" " Yes. Set for four please, Bran and Tyrion are coming for a visit and would love. .. You know Bran's favorite dish. If it's not too much trouble. " "Not at all! Roast lamb with mint jelly will be perfect. I have just received some lamb this morning and was going to serve it this week! Oh, it will be so nice to see my little Branny boy again! I'll make his favorite carrot cake! Oh, this is a treat!" " Thank you. Mrs. Finch. " "My pleasure, Your Grace." //

Arya paced the length of the room, along with three dire wolves and a cat. It was nice of Bran to give them such a big room. It made pacing so much easier. Ghost whined at the cell door. "No Ghost, I'm sorry boy. You can't go in there. She's sick and needs rest. If you want, you may curl up on the blanket, but you are not going in there." Defeated, Ghost went to lie down. His joints could use the rest anyways, he was retired now, relegated to the easy life. But he was still a puppy at heart. How long did dire wolves live? Arya wondered. Ten years? Twenty? Longer? His son was amazing, as were his grand pups. All of his progeny were smart as whips. Many looked like his siblings, a few even had the temperaments of their predecessors. Arya looked at him and smiled. "Bran is coming today." She said. He lifted his head and gave a soft 'woof' of happiness.//

Dany felt horrible, her stomach hurt and she couldn't get comfortable. Moaning was all she could muster. "Arya?" She croaked, "I need water." In almost no time at all Dany was taking sips of cool water.  
" Easy. Slow, small, sips. " Arya said, holding the cup for her. The water felt cool against her throat, but her stomach had other ideas. Soon, the chamber pot held regurgitated water. "Alright. It's alright." Arya soothed as she was the tears in Dany's eyes. " I know it hurts, try to rest and we can try drinking later. "  
"Cold, please." Dany managed to get out. " Alright, let's get some blankets off you. " "No. Outside." " That's only going to make you sicker. " " Fresh air. " "Oh. Alright." Arya called for a guard to help.  
"Now, can you pick her up gently and follow me?" " Yes, m'lady. " The guard said, gently carrying Daenarys outside and on to a balcony. "Thank you." Dany said as she relaxed. Arya was very careful and only let her stay outside for a moment. "You are not catching Pneumonia on top of this." She said. //

"No. You are staying put that is final." Arya said later in the day. "But I feel better! Honest! Ohhhh!" " And I wasn't born yesterday. You can stay in that bed and be thankful you have one, because if you do much as set a toe on the ground you will be sleeping on the floor, and I won't care that you are sick! " Arya lectured. "But I feel-" "No buts! The only excuse I accept is using the chamber pot, end of story." Dany tried sulking, but her body wasn't having it and soon she was asleep again. Arya went back to her book.//

"Bran! You're here!" Arya hugged her brother. "Tyrion, how are you ? " Arya asked. "Happy to be here and not traveling any longer M'lady." " Branny Boy! " Bran knew only one person would ever dare call him that. "Mrs. Finch! How lovely to see you! I've missed you and your cooking." " I'm sure you have Your Majesty. You look so handsome, it's so good to see you. I have your favorite food cooking and your room is all made up just as you like. " "Wonderful. Now, Arya, please take me to see Daenarys. I would like to talk with her." Sansa and Arya looked at each other. "Some thing is wrong, isn't it?" " She has the stomach flu. " Both said in unison. "That's too bad. I really wanted to talk with her. How is she doing, Arya?" " Alright. I had some IQ tests done and according to Morwen Daenarys Targaryan is highly intelligent, well above average. And therapy is a huge help, by using different coping techniques for things life has become easier. " Arya told him.// "So, Tyrion, how has everything been at King's Landing? " Sansa asked. "Just wonderful. I would love for you to visit sometime. The weather really agrees with Bran and the people adore him. Those wolves are something else, I'll tell you that! Spring just knows her duty and is very loyal. I have never seen an animal who can pick up a quill pen before. And she does it so gently! She even knows if visitors wish to do us harm, and Bran acts accordingly. My job has never been so easy!" // Catching a whiff of Bran on the air, Ghost took off running. Smelling Spring and Little Lady, Heart did the same, and Sigil followed. It was a happy reunion with lots of sniffing and jumping. Heart went crazy over her offspring. Once he heard the pack coming, Bran released Spring from her duty, She and Little Lady went off with Heart and Sigil. Ghost wanted to see Bran. He rested his head on Bran's leg and sighed contentedly. "He missed you apparently." Arya said. Ghost tried to climb on Bran's lap but was thwarted by everyone. "No, Ghost! You can't sit on Bran's lap, you'll crush him." Tyrion said. Ghost went over to Tyrion and nudged his hand. " Oh, you want me to let you now? Just for a moment. " Ghost kept him at it for as long as was possible.// Arya hugged Bran and went back to Dany. She wasn't going to leave her all alone and sick. What if she needed something and Arya wasn't there? Or she got worse? But Dany was still asleep, with a cat above her head. Apparently sleeping at the foot of the bed wasn't good enough and he needed to make sure his mistress was alright. Arya entered the cell, checking on Dany's condition. Feeling her forehead, Arya realized Dany was a little warm, but then so was the room. She made a decision to bring Dany to her room so her body could cool down a bit. She may be immune to fire, but Dany wasn't immune to internal her own body heat. Hopefully this would help Arya know if it was simply the best of the room or a fever. She prayed it wasn't a fever. Calling a guard over she had Dany brought to her own bed where she tucked her in.// "Arya, where is Dany? She isn't in her cell." Bran asked. "She was rather warm so I put her in my bed. I don't know if it's a fever or just the room temperature. But she will be warm enough in there." "Ah. Glad to see all is well. And how are you doing?" " I am well, thank you. My life isn't what I wanted it to be, but I guess nobody's is. " "You had three shipwrecks In five years and lost men to disease and accidents. I can't afford for you to try again. You did manage to make life boats Mandatory for every ship and brought back much needed information. And I wouldn't have made eating lemons and oranges a requirement if you didn't find it worked on scurvy. Also, I wouldn't own a pair of exotic peafowel. They have the most eerie call, But they love the gardens and the male Peacock has remarkable feathers. They shall have chicks soon, a nice clutch was laid recently. The last one was killed by an ambassador's Spoiled son. Did I get an apology? NO! I got him, I gave him exactly what he wanted and he regretted it not long after." I wasn't going to give in, I knew his desire to grow crops in that marsh was bad, but he wanted it. Bran smirked. "So have helped me teach an ambassador an important lesson about crops, saved countless lives, and made many people very happy indeed. When nobody is looking, I wear that necklace of feathers you brought me. I rather like it." Arya laughed. "You know that's why I brought it back. Did you read my book? I really wanted to add more details but it would have made you shudder." " I was shuddering already. I would love to read more." "Like I said, details were left out for a reason. Have the men tell you about it. Or have them talk to a scribe. That would work." " Sounds good! I can compensate them for their time and keep those young Maesters busy.// I know about the incidents, Arya. " "I know." Arya could tell he had more to say. " The accident was just that, an accident. Running away, well, you have to expect that of any prisoner I suppose. You have done a great job with her,I was hoping you would. I don't think she would Have been so docile under anyone else. If you would like I can bring you to King's Landing and keep you as harbor master,you would be able to sail again. " "That sounds wonderful, but what about Dany?" " Morwen can take care of her. She would be more than willing if I ask. " "Thank you, Bran. But I don't want to go back to King's Landing. I want to watch Dany. " "I wanted to hear you say that! I never want you to dislike watching her, Arya. And besides, I would be killed if I got rid of the harbor master. " Arya hugged Bran. "Thank you." // Dany woke up and became confused. This wasn't her bed. Where's Dragon? Where's the bars? Where's Arya? Voices were coming from outside and soon the door opened. "Dany, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Arya asked. " Achy and tired and weak. Where am I? " "You are in my room. You became very warm and I wanted to make sure it wasn't a fever. Besides, it was very hot in there. I'm going to keep the heat a little lower. You'll be plenty warm, but I won't be baking." Dany wanted her own bed back so Arya brought her to her own bed again. "I hope you get some rest and feel better." Arya said , patting Dany on the head.// "Mrs. Finch, this was the most amazing meal, I don't know how you do it." Bran complemented her. "If I could persuade you to come to King's Landing with me I would!" " Oh, your Grace! I'm flattered! But my job is here. I have so many friends and family here I couldn't possibly leave. " She said. "You have family?" Nobody knew , she was widowed and childless, or so they thought. "About half of Wintertown! The mayor and I are third cousins. Your father was my cousin. That's how I got this job and why he gave me the authority to yell at you and clap you around the ear when you try to climb my dish cupboard Brandon Stark. And he said I never had to call you lot by any titles as you are family. Didn't Ned tell you? Your grandfather and my mother were brother and sister. She fell in love with a farmer and they got married. Her father didn't want his daughter to marry a simple farmer, so he disowned her. But her brother, he loved her very much and when his father died, brought her back into the family. She never liked titles but was always coming and going from here to the farm, my two brothers and sister and I all played in the nursery. You all played with some of our toys. Your grandfather may have been a grouch when it came to cooks, but he was a wonderful man. I did lose my husband but I do have a son, that is partly how I got this job." // Mouths hung open. Mrs. Finch was their cousin? Why had nobody told them this? Their parents knew, but never let on. Maybe they needed a little more information. But it was late and everyone was tired. "I'm staying in Dany's room. I want to be there if anything happens." Arya announced. "You really have taken this job to heart. I'm glad to see you two are friends." Bran said. " I have an announcement I would like to make, seeing as we have just had quite a shock I think I can save this for the morning. Mrs. Finch, enjoy your evening. We have always felt like you are family and shall continue to treat you as such." "Thank you, Bran. That means a lot coming from you." / / "Arya? I think I'm gonna -" before the next words were out of her mouth Arya was right there with a clean chamber pot. All the broth she had had not too long ago came right back up. "It's alright, Dany. Do you want me to get you anything? I can get anything you want." " Just tuck me in please. And don't forget the head pat. I like that. " Arya did as Dany wished and then went to the spot she chose to sleep.


	25. Bran's announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran makes his announcement. And sees Dany.

At supper the next evening, Bran made his announcement. "As everyone knows, Arya is the Heir Apparent for The Northern Kingdom. Sansa or Arya could be my Heir Apparent if I so wished. But to have a single person run two kingdoms is impossible. I know that Sansa is a wonderful queen, and if need be Arya would make a good one as well. It would be unfair to ask either to choose one kingdom over the other. So, I have decided to take a wife. She will be the queen of King's Landing, and hopefully in due course we shall have an heir. The woman I am to marry is low born. After the last few weddings this family has had, I wanted one where politics wouldn't play a huge role. Her name is Agnes. She is the daughter of a carpenter and very nice. The wedding is in one month's time, I would like you all to attend."

Everyone was shocked! Nobody ever thought about Bran marrying. It was logical, but no one really stopped to think about it. Except someone did. Tyrion spent lots of time thinking about it, he knew an heir was needed and since Bran was the new king he should be able to find someone easy enough. The low born part was all Bran. He saw Agnes everyday as he took his morning constitutional. He wanted his people to know him and feel free to talk to him. Agnes was always running her father's stall in the market, and the two of them started talking. When Bran proposed marriage to her father, he and his wife were overjoyed. When he asked Agnes, she couldn't say yes fast enough. Bran was going to have a wife, in a wedding not political in nature. He would have the wedding that had a happy couple. Unlike the last few family affairs, a happy one was needed.

Sansa and Arya were elated at the thought of adding another person to the family. And maybe in the future,a few more people in the form of babies. Now that sounded like fun. "BRANDON STARK! You should have told us this when you first met her!" Sansa said giving him a hug. "And you should have brought her with you!" Arya interjected. Giving him a hug as well. "Now, enough about me, I would like to visit Daenarys. How is she feeling today?" "Better, thank you. I don't know how a visit would go over. But since it's evening, I can give her something to make her slightly relaxed, you should be good after that." Arya said.//

"Dany, how are you feeling?" Arya asked the now slightly drowsy inmate. " A little tired. " Do you feel up to a visitor? There is someone who wants to see you. " "Alright." Dany was feeling a little more tired now. "Hello, Daenarys." Bran said as he entered the room. "YOU! YOU THIEF! IF THERE WERE NO BARS INBETWEEN US I WOULD KILL YOU!" Dany shouted. So much for drowsy, now she was enraged. "It's nice to see you too. Arya would you please leave us alone for a moment?" " No! My prisoner, who is now agitated and still recuperating from the flu is not going to be left alone with you. I know you cannot harm each other, at least not physically. But I am already going to deal with the fall out from this encounter. " Arya was adamant. "Arya, I am not asking you as your brother, I am telling you as a king!" Bran explained. Arya was enraged! "You know I could kill you right now and tell Sansa I was protecting Daenarys from mental anguish?" " And you would be locked up in the dungeons for the rest of your life, sold, or executed. Now do I have to get Sansa and say you threatened a king, your own brother, with death? " "Yes! You do! You put me in charge and in charge I am. Would you prefer it if I shirked the responsibility YOU gave me?" " Alright, I'll get Sansa. " // "Arya! You threatened to kill your own brother! And a king at that! Oh, if you only knew how much trouble you are in!" Sansa lectured. "He agitated Daenarys! On purpose!" " I nearly wanted to talk to her. Arya made sure to drug her before hand. " Bran explained. "Bran. You know that's not a good idea. She gets very upset at the mention of you. Send Tyrion. They get along better and she won't try to kill him. He is your right hand after all. " "That would work. I would like to talk to her myself, but if you leave the door open, I will listen in from the hall, out of sight." " And Arya! YOU are never going to threaten Bran again, ever! Understood? " "Sansa, she was merely following my orders. Maybe a little too far, but still. I told her to protect Daenarys, and she did just that." Bran explained. "Still, going after your brother, a king, is not acceptable. If you DID kill him, I would have to sentence you to death. There would be no successor to either throne, and then we would have the same problem we just fixed! Now make up and never say that again! EVER!" " I'm sorry, Bran. " "You were doing as I told you, I should have listened." " Good! Now Bran just announced his wedding. Would you at least wait until he has a wife before killing him? It would be even better if he had a child who was old enough to rule. " "Alright! By that point maybe Daenarys will be in a state of complete madness and I'll just do her in. It would be a favor to her." " Not commenting." Bran said. " I'm with Bran on that!" Sansa replied. All three knew that would never happen, and all three knew Arya loved Bran too much to actually kill him.// Dany was asleep by the time Arya got back. She removed her shoes and tucked her in, patting her on the head, saying "Dany, I'm so sorry." Arya went to get some milk. She didn't know why, but she needed milk and maybe a snack.a " What are you doing down here? I thought you'd be in bed. " Mrs. Finch said. "I need a snack." " You know where everything is. Help yourself. " Arya found some cookies, full of the raisins Bran brought. "Oatmeal raisin. My own creation." " They are delicious! " "I'm glad you approve." After her snack, Arya went to bed. Instead of sleeping her own room she went to sleep outside Dany's cell. After the shock of seeing Bran she was going to make sure her prisoner had a Good sleep.


	26. How do you solve a problem like Daenarys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's wedding is upon them and everyone is excited to go. But Arya has one concern, who will watch Dany?

"Leaving is always so troublesome. There is so much to pack and so many dresses to bring, how am I going to choose what to wear to the wedding? " Sansa was in her usual uncertain state when it came to wardrobe. She never had an easy time deciding such things, and eventually just brought her favorites and a few not so nice ones for the trip. Her packing was right on schedule. Her ladies in waiting knew exactly when to start packing and made sure it was early enough for things to run smoothly.// "Your highness, please take care! You need more time than two seconds to know what you are bringing! Stop throwing clothes around, you'll ruin them!" Sansa had sent a maid to help Arya with her packing. If Sansa was a careful and over thought every piece of clothing, Arya was the exact opposite. "What to wear to the wedding." Arya said to nobody in particular. "Well, m'lady, if I may be so bold, the blue would go well for such a happy occasion." " Good thought! " Arya threw the shirt into a heap with her other clothing. "Arya, you are all packed? Already?" Sansa was surprised ,and a little curious. Seeing the one bag her sister had she was becoming suspicious. "Where are your things?" She asked hoping what she was about to head wasn't what she knew she was about to hear. " This is it. I have everything right here. " Arya thrust the bag in Sansa's direction. Opening it, Sansa scolded Arya. "You are NOT bringing any weapon with you!" Sansa removed a knife. " Your clothing is wrinkled and you have no dress. " "I wasn't planning on wearing one." " Oh, yes you are! " Sansa made sure to threaten her sister with the worst thing she could think of. "You will wear a dress to that wedding without Needle or I will take that sword and have it melted into a baby rattle for any future baby Starks. Understand?" Arya nodded. She wasn't about to test Sansa on that one. She may be an assassin, but her sister was a queen. And a queen out ranked an assassin any day of the week. Arya had just been defeated by Sansa when something occurred to her. "Sansa, if we are gone, who will be with Dany?" She asked. " You didn't find a Dany sitter? " "I have spent most of the last week just getting her calmed down enough from Bran's visit to be able to have a normal day. I have just gotten her to eat again, and sleep in her bed. I haven't even had time to think about finding clothes for the wedding, much less who will watch Dany." " Well, we need to get someone. Mrs. Finch? Oh, she's staying with her son while we are gone. First grandbaby arrived and she wants to spend lots of time with her new grandson. We can't get Morwen either. The wolves are joining us. We can't take her with us. " " Sansa, you're thinking out loud. Maybe the Sheriff would help? " Arya said. "That would be a great idea. Does he have enough room?" "Let me write him and ask." Arya went to write and Sansa went to take over Arya's packing.

When the Sheriff got the letter, he went straight to his boss. "Dear, can we watch Daenarys Targaryan while the Starks are at their brother's wedding?" Denwyn asked his wife. "Yes we can. A change of scenery and some time in a different place might do her good. I could use the company now that Mary is in school." His wife said. So it was settled which put Arya's mind at ease.

Dany sat in her cell, thinking of all the things she missed. Warm weather, the smell of spices, the sun on her face. The night's sky, her dragons. She really wanted a chance to feel the sun on her and not to take away the cold, to just be warm. She wished they would sell her in Slaver's Bay. She could use the climate change. "Dany, what are you thinking about?"   
" Warm sun and heat, nights with stars not snow. Wide open spaces where I can run free. " "Look, I know you want to leave and rule the kingdoms, but I cannot just let you out." " Make me a slave, please! " "NO! You know good and well slavery is banned here. I will not make you my slave!" " No! Take me with you, or even just to the harbor. Send me to Slaver's Bay! I'll be freer there. " She pleaded. "No, you won't be any freer there than you are here. Actually life would be worse for you there.

Do you still not see how good you have it? You have a cell that was made just for you! You are fed, clothed, given medical attention, you have a warm bed, and people who love you and care for you! If you were someone's slave do you think any of these things would be possible? Most slaves would give their right arm just to trade places for even a day! You are loved, you are a part of this family now. And in a couple of days you are taking a trip. You will be staying with the Sheriff and his family while I am gone. You will still be confined to a cell, but we won't be gone very long.Sheriff Rawlyns is a good man with a good family. You might learn a few things while you are there." Arya told her. Knowing Dany, she would be wanting her life back before the cell door even shut.


	27. A Wedding in which nobody dies, nothing bad happens, and everyone loves to see the next day.

It was a beautiful day in King's Landing. The sun shown bright and the flowers were absolutely gorgeous. A perfect day for a wedding. The guests had arrived, the ceremony began, and Sansa and Arya shed tears. They were so happy for Bran. They only wished their family had lived long enough to see this. Catelyn would cry over her baby boy. Ned would sit up straighter than ever, proud as a peacock. Robb and Rickon would make embarrassing speeches. It would be wonderful. The only other family member in attendance was Jon. Bran wanted him there for support, and maybe a toast or two. The whole thing went off without a hitch! 

"What a wonderful ceremony! I don't think I have ever attended a more beautiful wedding." Said Agnes' mother. "It was beautiful, wasn't it, and Agnes being crowned queen was absolutely perfect. Combining the rituals really added a special touch." She continued. "I thought so too." Sansa said. The feasting and toasts and long embarrassing speeches made for a fun time. All the small folk enjoyed themselves. "I have never had such good food! I hope I can make it home." One man said. " It was very nice of King Bran to compensate us for the time we spend here. I have always wanted to come to a wedding like this. " Another said.

"This has been wonderful, and I cannot wait to start our lives together." Agnes said. " I know, my love. Those words made Bran's heart flutter. He really and truly did love her with his whole heart. To him she was the most beautiful girl in the world. To her, he was the most amazing and smart man. Bran was truly happy and that was all that mattered.


	28. The Targaryan Who Came To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany is with the Sheriff and his family. She's going to love it, according to Arya. A change of scenery would do her a world of good. She'll behave, right? Things will be good, right? RIGHT?

"Here we are, your new cell." Sheriff Rawlyns said. Dany was taken aback. This was so different from her cell. "You get settled in and your food will be brought at supper time." He told her as he shut the door and left. It wasn't what Dany thought it would be, not that she knew what she thought it would be like. Really, she was just happy to not have some servant watching her. That would be awful. Here, the world was so different. A tiny cell in a dark room with no windows. A fire to keep warm? No. A desk? No. A bed?NO! No blankets or pillow or Dragon. Nobody to talk to. Just her, a narrow bench, and a bucket. 

Arya didn't send her with anything other than instructions. "Do as you're told, say please and thank you, eat your food, don't be in the way. Wash behind your ears, and be nice to everyone! If someone comes in, greet them and be respectful. Even the Sheriff's family is in charge of you. If his children should ask you anything answer politely. No complaining about anything. Be on your best behavior or you will feel my wrath." Arya had said. " Yes, Arya. " she replied. Now she wished she was back at Winterfell in her cell with her cat and a warm fire.

"Hi there! I'm Selwyn, and this is my sister, Katie. We brought you your dinner." Dany had been so deep in thought she hadn't even heard them come in. " You don't seem mad to me! " Katie said. "Katie! Hush! She's only four you'll have to forgive her." Selwyn said. He held out a dish of something that looked odd. It's rabbit. Mama isn't a very good cook, but this is the best thing she can make. " The young man apologized. "It's alright, it looks very good." Dany said, pretending it was not tough and stringy. Mrs. Finch  
Made rabbit that you swore was the greatest thing you ever ate. This didn't pale in comparison, it died. This was one of the worst things she had ever eaten, and that was saying a lot. The stallion's heart was more tender. But, she put on a good show for the kids. "Thank you. It was nice of you to bring me food."  
She was being truthful, it was nice of them. "Father says we must put out the light. We hope you have a good night." They left and Dany was alone in total darkness. 

Sleep didn't come easily, nothing came easily. The rabbit or whatever that was made her regret eating it. She should have pretended to be sick because Now She was. Her stomach was like lead. What was in that meal? How did this family not starve? A few moments later, Dany was on the floor, vomiting into her bucket and wishing she were chained to a tree instead of this place. Crying would be nice, but she couldn't muster a tear. She laid down on the bench and just felt bad. "Good morning." The sheriff said, bringing in a light. "How did you sleep?" " I haven't. " "The Wife's cooking?" Dany nodded. " Yeah. That happens a lot. It's why none of the relatives come over anymore. Well, Stinky Bob would, but you don't get called Stinky Bob for smelling like roses. I make breakfast around this place so you can enjoy at least one meal. I'll even do lunch, but dinner, that's strictly the wife's! And you don't come between a woman and her stove. Would you like to join us for breakfast, or do you prefer to stay here? " Not knowing what breakfast might be or if it really was any good, she ate in her cell. If a man was cooking in her experience, it was never good. "Here you are. I hope you like it." Katie said as her brother handed over the food. It was delicious! She was eating eggs, something she almost never had. Was it a special day? No, just breakfast. The kids said. Handing her dish back she smiled. "Thank you, that was a nice breakfast." " We have school, but maybe Father will have something for you to do. " The boy said, lighting the torches before he left. Dany sat in silence. At least she could see, that was an improvement. Her stomach felt better. She had no idea how he did it, but the Sheriff was a great cook. Now that she was fed and feeling better, she fell asleep It was six weeks before the Starks came home. Six long, miserable, stomach churning weeks. When Dany was back in her cell, she picked up Dragon and hugged him. The cat was taken by surprise. He was snoozing after a three mouse dinner. He was lonely without his human and wanted her back. Now she was and boy was he happy. When Arya came in a few moments later, Dany attacked her. "Arya! Arya! Don't ever leave me again!" She said " Hold on, let me breathe, then we can talk. " Once they were seated in front of the fire Arya said, "They are married. Wedding went off without a hitch. All are happy. Everyone wants to know when to expect a baby. They said not yet. We came back. You? " Dany cried. It was awful, Arya! The cell was so small and I was almost never let out. There were no windows or anything. No lights after supper, which was horrible, and I haven't had a decent bath or change of clothing in six weeks. " "Do you want a bath?" Dany nodded. The bath she was given last had been little more than a sponge bath. A real bath was going to be amazing. "His wife can't cook. Anything! And when she does, it is horrendous. The sheriff cooks some. At least I didn't starve like I first thought." "Alright, Dany, hurry up, I want my own bath and bed too." When Dany had finished and was tucked into bed, Arya asked. " Do you want to be sold in Slaver's Bay? Or will here be alright? " "I think I like it here. Maybe another day. "Good because we're leaving for six months." Dany looked stricken. "I'm joking! I would never leave you alone for that long. And if I ever go anywhere again, the servants are watching you." Arya patted Dany's head and shut the door.


	29. Name Day

It's been over a year since Dany joined the Starks. Arya woke up realized just that! Over a year, and today was... She rushed to get to Sansa. "Arya, I'm sleeping! Leave me alone, I have a big day and I want to sleep." Sansa was always cranky when someone woke her needlessly. "But Sansa! It's her name day!"  
" I don't care when the animal was born! Now go away! " She really had to be asleep. Arya thought. "Sansa I think there are lemon cakes baking." Arya teased , knowing her sister's love of the treat. "Where!Where! I can't see them." She fell out of bed looking for the cakes. " Ouch! What am I doing? " 

Sansa tried to climb back in but Arya was too strong. "Not until we talk!" " Arya! What are you doing here? Is everything alright? " Sansa was awake now. "It's Dany's Name Day tomorrow and we need to do something!" Sansa realized what she had just been told was about another person, not an animal! "Are you saying we forgot a Name Day for someone in this castle? Name Day was a big deal at Wintertown, and especially at Winterfell. Everyone, from the royal family to the lowest servant had their name day celebrated. The only cake not baked by Mrs. Finch was her own name day cake. Even that had been hotly contested in many occasions. Everyone celebrated name days.

" From my calculations she will be 24 I think? " Arya questioned. "Yes. 24 should be about right. We need to make this day as wonderful as possible. Let her sleep in tomorrow, we have so much to do. Get into the bed! We can fall asleep planning!" Sansa exclaimed. Arya got under the covers and three sentences in Sansa was asleep. "Happy Name Day, Dany!" Arya said , waking her up. Dany jumped out of bed and scared Arya. "It's my name day? It's my name day!" Dany realized that was definitely today. " Oh, I didn't think anyone would remember or even know. Thank you. " She quickly made her bed and dressed, no matter what happened, a Name Day was always fun. "What is this?" Dany asked Arya when they say down to breakfast. "Mrs. Finch said it was a new recipe her daughter-in-law have her, they are called 'Pancakes'. The servants have all said they like the dish." Arya explained. If the rest of the castle liked them then they must be good. Dany took a bite and gasped, this was amazing! Buttery, soft, sweet, savory, the perfect texture. This was definitely a good name day breakfast. "Arya, please! Eat like a person, not an animal." Sansa reproached, eating dainty little bites. "What do you mean eat like a person? I am eating like a person!" Arya was a little annoyed. She never liked being equated with an animal. "Just, slow down, please. " Arya obeyed and the rest of breakfast went off without a hitch. "What do you want to do today? It's your day you choose!" Arya explained. "Can I sit on Sansa's throne?" " Sansa can't sit on Sansa's throne right now. A red and white wolf which shall remain nameless has knocked legs off in the night. Also the three of them had a fur fight and now the whole throne room is off limits until it can be cleaned. Now that we know about the legs needing to be fixed, Sansa decided to just have the throne replaced. It has a lot of wear and tear and should be removed for safety reasons. She might be a little grouchy about using the great hall as a throne room, and a regular chair for a throne, but it will do for now. " Arya explained. Dany laughed so hard she almost wet herself. A queen ruling from a regular chair? That was funny. Once Dany stopped laughing, Arya asked her again what she wanted to do. "Can we visit the stables and see the new foal?" She asked. Arya was hoping she would want that, seeing new animals was always a favorite activity for Arya. The stables were warm and, like most of Winterfell, full of life. The new foal was brown and white, she didn't have a name. "Has anyone been promised naming rights?" Arya asked the stable manager. " No. Not one person. I even asked around this morning. "Well, since it happens to appear to be a newborn foal and it also happens to be someone's name day, I think the name day person should rightly name the new creature. They do share the day after all" Arya said. "Sounds about right to me." He said. " Dany, would you like to name this one? " Arya asked. Dany was taken aback. Name a new foal? Her? She thought for a moment before saying, "What is it?" She asked the manager. " A filly. " He said. Dany looked at the horse again, noting the brown and white splotched coat. "She should be called 'Violet.'" Dany said after a fashion. "It suits her. Look! Even Hester thinks so." The manager said. "Who is Hester?" Dany asked. " The mare. My little girl named her a few years back. I don't know why she chose it, she wouldn't tell me. "He said. "How is your family, Hank?" Arya asked. "Fine, thanks for asking. Wife is ready to have that baby any day now. " "How many children does this make?" "Seven or eight depending on who you ask. The midwife says it's twins, but my Gail assures me it's triplets." "Let us know what she ends up with." Arya said. A visit to the kennels and a peek in on the spring lambs later, Arya realized it was lunchtime. "What is this?" Arya asked. Mrs, Finch was at it again, a new food. "Try it. It's called 'Tomato soup and grilled cheese. I hope you like. " Again, a hit! This was now in the menu permanently. After a nap, Dany wanted to spend some time exploring the castle. Seeing the old nursery brought back lots of memories for Arya. Bran trying to climb the walls, Sansa admonishing her for not being ladylike, Mother telling bedtime stories. Apparently not all the toys had been packed away. The wooden rocking horse stood in one corner gathering dust, more blocks were scattered about, and Sansa's prized dolls were sitting in their cradle. Many odds and ends were laying about, the rocking chair was still there, and so was the child size table and chairs they used for meals as toddlers. The old potty chair was in the spot against the wall, and the old cradle was waiting for a child to call it home. "We should fix this place. Bran and Agnes will have children soon enough, and we should be prepared." Dany said. Arya thought she was having a heart attack! Did Daenarys Targaryan, THE DAENARYS TARGARYAN actually want to do something nice for Bran of all people? This was the dust talking. She was really going mad now! "Did you just say what I think you said?" Arya asked , truly scared. "I did. I never had a childhood where I could play and have a home. Viserys was my home and he told me about life before I was born, but I don't know any stories. I never really got to play or make friends or just be a little girl. I was never rocked to sleep or had many toys. Nobody bothered with the whole potty training thing. I was told what to do and beaten if I did it wrong. I had a doll for a while, then Viserys ripped it up and burned it. I don't remember why. A baby deserves a chance to just be a child, even if it's just for a little while. A child has no idea about the life they will lead. No matter if you hate the family, a baby is still a baby. And I would never want any child to have my childhood, no matter what I feel towards the parents." Arya thought she might need a cell of her own. No wonder Dany acted like she did. Her childhood was full of fear and uncertainty. She never knew if she would live to see another day. "How about we talk to Sansa first, and look to see what we need. We can do that tomorrow." Arya said slowly, trying not to think about asking for that strait jacket. She wasn't sure who was crazier, her or Daenarys. "We need to get ready, we will be eating soon." Arya said. Maybe some food would help her feel normal. Another new dish was served. This one was called Chicken A La King. Again, everyone agrees it was one of the most amazing things they had eaten. Mrs. Finch made orange cakes for dessert, and served them with something called Whipped cream. They almost died it was so good. Arya and Sansa gave her their presents. Arya gave her a journal and good strong quills. Sansa, a new quilt. "Yours seems to be in need of replacement." She said. Even Mrs. Finch gave her a new sweater. "You need a good summer sweater around here, and I think you'll like this." She said, handing Dany a beautiful sweater with dragons on it. Even the servants chipped in and got her a book of stories about dragons. "Thank you all so very much. You didn't have to do this for me, you could have left me to rot in my cell, but every single one of you have been so kind and generous. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." " Was that a good Name Day? " Arya asked when she put Dany to bed. "The best I ever had. Thank you for everything. " Dany yawned and was half asleep. "Good night, Dany. Happy Name Day." Arya kissed her forehead and left for her own bed. She could use the sleep tonight. No calculations, just a dead sleep. ANd 

"


	30. Surprises, Surprises, Surprises. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My device gets wicked slow when I have long chapters. I will continue in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family tree not right. With so many people and so many marriages relatives get lost or die or are rejected. All families are more complex than what's on paper. You can't always put everyone in.

"What a lovely idea! And not a moment too soon. I just got word that Agnes is expecting, I suppose we should be readying the nursery for a little prince or princess anyways. If you want it done, you will do it yourselves. You may ask for help, but you two are cleaning and clearing the place, alright?" Sansa said.  
" Sure, we will have this done in no time! " Arya assured her.

A few days later, Arya and Dany were armed with all the buckets, brushes, brooms, and rags they thought they would need. "Alright! Where should we start?" Dany asked. " Well, I have think you will find it easier to work if you remove the things inside the room first. " Sansa said after getting a good look around.She "Now, you two are not to bother me with the cleaning. The furniture and toys we will deal with once the cobwebs and dirt are washed away. But right now, every cobweb, every speck of dirt, every dust bunny is to be cleaned away! I have some things to take care of, I will check on your progress later. Really, I have no clue how none of this was destroyed in all the chaos we've had." Sansa walked off, thankful for busywork to give her an excuse not to clean.

"I think we should put things in the next room. It will make it easier to work if we aren't tripping on everything." Dany said. " Huh, I never noticed the room there. I suppose we could use it. " Arya opened the door only to be greeted by a room so full of things she thought they might call on her. "We need Sansa!" She said, slowly closing the door and backing away. " Um, yeah. That looks like the best thing in this case. I'll go, you need to sit down for a while. " Dany said. Sansa was about to start reading a document she had been putting off for too long when a knock at the door got her attention. "Come in." She said. " Dany, why are you here? You are supposed to be with Arya. Do you need something? " Realizing Sansa was in ruler mode she said, "Your Grace, your sister has requested your presence in the nursery." " Why? She's not hurt, is she? " "No. She has found something you need to see." Sansa followed Dany back to the nursery. "Oh, my! I do see what you mean by found something. But uh, what should we do? And more importantly, what was this room? I think a trip to the kitchen is in order." Sansa sent for Mrs. Finch. " You wanted to see me? " She said, wiping her hands on her apron. "What is this room and why is it filled with furniture?" Sansa asked. "Oh, I don't quite remember what this was. The door was usually shut and nobody paid any mind to it as far as I know." " I guess we'll just have to have it emptied. Maybe that will give us some clues. Mrs. Finch, thank you. Please tell the servants and guards to have everything in this room brought to the great hall. And to be very careful. " "Of course, m'lady." She said as she left. " In the meantime, why don't you two start moving the nursery things to one side and clean the other? " Sansa suggested. She wanted them to watch the move and cleaning was a good excuse. "Let's start with the moving." Arya suggested. Moving everything took quite a while and many items were heavy. When they finished all the moving and cleaning it was supper time. "You know, if you don't come and sat Mrs. Finch will come looking for you." Sansa said, seeing them put things back in their place. "I think if you come and try to eat anything in that state you will be eating in the kitchen again, Arya. Showing up for meals was always expected. Showing up for meals covered in dirt was not. Oh, the many, many times Arya had been forced to eat in the kitchen because of her dirty clothing and messy hair. "I'll thank you not to make a mess on my clean table!" Was the first thing she heard. " This time, I think I'll make an exception. You have been working hard today, not playing. I have baths being prepared for you both. And Arya, be thankful I am not scrubbing you this time. " Arya irked Septa Mordane to no end during bath time. Finally Mrs.Finch took over, and boy did she know how to scrub. Arya was so happy she could bathe herself now. "Sansa, can we see everything before going upstairs? Dany asked. "No. I haven't even seen it, and I don't think they have finished putting things together yet. I'm not sure if they managed to empty the rooms yet! You both are covered in cobwebs and dirt, go bathe and have a good night's rest. We can look at it all together in the morning. I promise I will not see anything without you. Unless it becomes imperative. Good night." Two very hot baths and a change of clothing later, both women collapsed into bed. Arya was so tired she let Dany tuck herself in and went directly to bed. "Arya! Arya! Arya! Arya! Can we see the things now? " Dany asked, excitedly. "After breakfast. Sansa will do everything after breakfast. " Arya said. "Arya! Slow down, whatever was in the room will be there in ten minutes. Please! Eat your porridge normally." Sansa admonished. Breakfast couldn't end soon enough for Sansa either, but she kept her cool. Knowing full well as a queen she could not rush through her meals like her sister. Dany knew the same thing. If she was taught anything by Viserys it was manners. He was very proper when it came to meals and she learned early on how to eat like royalty. "You are a Targaryan. You are royalty. You must act like it." He would say. When they entered the great hall they expected a few pieces of furniture. What they got was more than anyone could expect. Apparently someone was a pack rat, for there were trunks and chairs, toys, More trunks, boxes, and books, shelves and a wardrobe. Mirrors, cradles, and children's furniture. "Where did all this stuff come from?" Sansa asked, rhetorically. "So that's where those things went!" Mrs. Finch startled them. "What things?" Sansa asked. These belonged to your father. When you mother had the nursery fixed up for Robb she wanted new things. I don't blame her, every mother wants her own things for her baby. She told Ned to remove everything except a few toys. I guess he couldn't bear to part with these things. I think your grandfather kept his baby things in that room. It might have been the original nursery. Or at least a bedroom. And I wouldn't be surprised if one of those cradles belonged to your great -grandfather. Starks are notorious pack rats. You should see some rooms in the basement. Lots of things there. I was surprised by how much was left untouched by the fire and those horrible Bolton people! But, we still have many pieces of furniture and other things stacked in rooms, unused. I'm sure there must be at least one person who could use two or more beds. If I may say so. " "We need to give this place an overhaul. Things need to be fixed. I think maybe getting rid of a few things couldn't hurt, I'm sure Bran would agree. We can even put those ramp things in for him! I'll send out a raven. " Sansa was excited. "I am so glad it's Thursday. I love closing court on Thursdays, so I can do things like this." Sansa said. "I'm glad you take Thursdays off too. I wonder how far back that tradition goes." Arya said. " I think it goes back a few generations. Father did it, he said Grandfather did it, and I think his father did it too. " Sansa replied. "Look at this cradle, have you ever seen such workmanship?" Dany asked. It was very beautiful. Dire wolves were etched into the wood and the crest was carved into the foot. Still sturdy after all these years, it was perfect for the next Stark. "Should we ask Bran if Agnes would like to move this to King's Landing? It is only fitting for a Stark." Arya asked. " A good idea! Let's look at the others first before we decide. " The next cradle was even more intricate than the first. It was larger, big enough for two babies, and still sturdy. The sigil was quite prominent in the headboard and strangely enough, it had ravens inlaid all over. "Bran!" Both sisters laughed. How on earth someone thought of this all those years ago was a mystery. "It was your grandfather's cradle my mother was his twin. Their mother was fond of birds, especially ravens. She wanted to share her love with her babies. The other is your great -grandfather's. Oh, you haven't seen your father's yet. It was amazing how particular your grandmother was and how detailed she had it made." Mrs. Finch said, surprising the ladies. " Oh! Arya I need to sit down! Why on earth did mother replace this? " Sansa was looking at the amazing work of art that was her father's cradle. Honey colored wood was overlaid by darker and lighter woods, creating an intricate scene of Winterfell and Wintertown. It looked so real you almost felt like you were looking at the real thing. The inlaid crest was surrounded by dire wolves that might have jumped out at any moment. "Oh, this is truly a work of art. How could Mother never use this?" Arya asked. " I think she wanted to carry on the tradition." Dany said. I know I would have done the same for Rhaego. I wish I could have held him. " She said. "HOW many more cradles are there? " Sansa was surprised. "I counted fifteen. " Arya said. "Are they all in good condition?" " If I were a mother I'd take my pick. " "Oh, I think we should find out who's is who's " Mrs. Finch, do you want the raven cradle? Or should we send it to Bran? " "Send away, please! My boy is all grown and his baby is in their cradle. I have no need for one, ask your brother. " "Do you know if the orphanage is in need of cradles?" Sansa asked. "There are only five children there, and they are all too big for cradles. King's Landing might, and you need to pick out any you two want for future children. Arya, you never know. And if you don't have any kids then your niece or nephew may want one." True, Arya wasn't going to have children, but plans change. She never expected to lose her family either, or anything else. So, maybe it would be a good idea. "Just keep it safe. It should be used if a future child wants it. Or if one should break." " Who needs all these tables and chairs? How many people were they seating? And how many children were they expecting? " Arya asked. "I think nobody could bear to part with any of it. Their own memories were just put on to of older ones." Dany said. " You are right! And it's a shame, because some child could be using these tables and toys and they have been lying around." She continued. "You are right. The memory isn't the object, it's the fun you have." Sansa replied. "It's lunch and I have made something called a BLT sandwich. Come and eat before they get cold. " Mrs. Finch said. This was a fantastic lunch, and everyone agreed that this was to be served at least once a week if it was available. "Mrs.Finch, why is it called a BLT?" Dany asked, curious about this new food. "Why, after the ingredients. Bacon, lettuce, and tomato. " That made sense, and it was a great lunch. "Do you want to get back to work, or should we hold off?" Arya asked. " I am using the great hall as a temporary throne room. I think it might offend people greatly to see such finery in their way. A commoner might think we are flaunting our status; that we don't care about our things, and we are slobs, unfit to rule,they would make a fuss in the village. A dignitary or ambassador might see it as a show of wealth and power or think we are careless. We don't want that, and it's in the way. Tripping people of any class is not acceptable, Someone could get hurt or see it as a personal affront and take umbridge. That would be horrible! So we are cleaning up the mess. We will sort things and make sure to put them out of the way.The baby won't be here for several months and Bran isn't visiting soon. We can place things in the nursery and the other room. Then you two can have at it! Anything that looks like it belongs in a pile of kindling, goes in a pile of kindling. Any clothing that's been eaten by moths or looks like it would make a good rag or scrap put in a second pile. And any use the items in piles by category. Books in one area, toys in another and so forth. " "Sansa, I love you, really, I do. But I think I can safely say I know how to clean. We got this, you do your thing and if we have any questions we will go to Mrs. Finch first then you. " Arya explained. "You're sure?" " Yes!" "Alright then." 


	31. Surprises, Surprises, Surprises. #2

Now that everything was going back there needed to be some order to the chaos. "Trunks and cradles in the nursery, everything else placed NEATLY in the other room." Sansa instructed the guards. I  
" Sansa, we haven't even seen the inside of the room yet, maybe we should do that first. " Arya said.  
"I forgot about that. We should see what it looks like maybe it was an old nursery, or maybe it was something else."

The room was in need of cleaning and some new plaster but was otherwise in good shape. "I'm not sure what this room was besides a nursery. Maybe a school room?" Sansa guessed. It made sense , it was across from the nursery, and the plaster had some carvings saying rude things about teachers and other people. Especially brothers and sisters, servants, and of course school work. "Arya, this one says "Fuck off, Maester Afan!" I sure hope he didn't see this. It is rather small and out of the way. Still it's rather amusing to think a future king or queen may have hated their teacher. " "I did that to my bed frame. Nobody can see it, but I know it's there." Arya admitted. " Arya Stark! Why am I not surprised by that? " Arya laughed, "if only Septa Mordane could see it, she would have me beaten within an inch of my life. And it wouldn't have been a threat." 

Looking around, it became quite clear that this was indeed an old school room. " Sansa, why don't we combine the two rooms? Then this room could be used for more than storage. " Dany said. Sansa thought for a moment. "I think the walls are holding up the next floor. If we knocked out the wall, we would risk collapse and that would never do." Sansa replied. " It would make a nice library. " Arya thought. "But we already have a library." Sansa said. " I know, but one with our old books and things. Then they could be enjoyed by whoever is visiting us. " "Arya, you are a genius! It's perfect for a small child friendly library. We could even put in some books we love to read now. A small family library! A great idea!"

Before they could begin with the library, everything had to be moved and sorted. "This table seems like it might break under the weight of a candle." Dany said. "I don't want to even put my hand on it." Arya said. " How did they move this without it breaking? " She continued. "Very carefully." Dany replied. Arya laughed at that. " Burn it? " Dany asked . "I should think so." Arya said. A few more tables and a few chairs joined the pile, along with two beds and some odds and ends. "This should go well in the orphanage at King's Landing. The children will be happy." Dany said. 

"Have we gone through everything?" " We have a wardrobe left. " Boy, what a wardrobe it was. And inside were very neatly kept old clothes. "I have never seen these robes and dresses before. They are lovely, and quite fine. Sansa would want to see these. What is in the drawers?" Arya was in for the shock of her life. " Dany, get Sansa. NOW! " Dany ran off to find the queen. "Your Grace, I am very sorry to bother you. Your presence is required upstairs. Urgently." Sansa had only two of three people in court that day and finished quickly. " What is the matter? " She asked on the way. "I don't know. All I know is that Arya opened a drawer and said to get you right away." 

Entering the room, they saw Arya looking pale. "In there." She said, pointing with a shaky finger. When the drawer was opened, Sansa and Dany looked like they might pass out. The most beautiful crown was there along with documents that had to be at least two hundred years old. Beneath everything was money that had not been made in many generations. "I think we just found a family secret and Bran needs to get here fast." Arya said. "uh-huh. Raven, NOW!" Sansa managed to get out. A compartment inside the wardrobe caused Sansa to faint. " More coins and documents. Along with a book entitled "History of the Stark Family. " "Sansa! Sansa! Are you okay?" Arya cried. Bringing Sansa around she said " I need Bran NOW! " the room was locked and all three went to the kitchen. "Oh, dear! Did you see a ghost? And I don't mean the lumox who ran off with that steak I was planning on making for dinner." " We need a very fast raven. " Arya inquired. "Your brother is going to have a heart attack. When he hears about those cradles. But I think we still have a few months before the baby is to arrive." " Yes. But we found something else and want to tell him. He will find it hard to believe. " Arya replied. "Please say it's not raven bones." " No. Not bones. I hope there are no bones out of the crypt. That would be a disaster." "Well, get your note ready and by the time you finished I think a raven can be procured. Now that the message was sent all they could do was explore the chests and prepare the nursery. "Alright, let's start with this small one." Arya directed. It had baby clothes and blankets, still in good condition. "These aren't the ones mother made. They have the sigil on them and the colors are bolder. The blankets are beautiful. I think we need to see if any of these can be saved. Reusing these would be a great idea." Arya said. " Look! This one has toys. " Dany exclaimed. It had some crude dolls carved from wood, and blocks made in a similar fashion. "These must be very, very old. Perhaps one or two hundred years." Arya was amazed at how many things belonged to children. Most of the chests held nothing but children's toys and clothing. Some blankets and a few documents and trinkets made up a few more, and the rest contained clothing of every kind. " Why would someone store their small clothes? " Dany asked, holding up A garment. "I have no idea in Westeros why anyone would! Hang on. Were they folded or bunched?" "Bunched. " "OH, I know where those came from! My grandmother was known to have spent time with her betrothed in secret. Their parents had no idea, but the servants did. Neither was pure on their wedding night, and my father was born one moon 'early'. According to them." Dany smirked. " Every family has its secrets. Some are worse than others. " "Ladies, I know this is fascinating but don't you think eating would be a good idea too?" Sansa said, entering the room. " Dany just found Grandmother's under clothing. " Arya announced. "You solved a mystery then. Now we know where she left it. If she was fourteen, I'd say give it back to her. In this case, we should see Mrs. Finch. She'll get a good laugh!" And Mrs. Finch laughed quite hard. "Your grandfather was quite handsome. As my mother used to say, he never met a girl he didn't like and and all girls liked him." " You probably have illegitimate relatives all over the place and don't even know it! " That was a rather odd thought. Not that anybody would want to admit to their parents they got pregnant by the Prince of Winterfell! He was betrothed, and any dignitaries wouldn't want to make a scene. "Of course she could only speculate as to how many children were his and how many were other people's." Well, as shocked as they were it was hardly a surprise. This kind of thing happened all the time. They are their dinner in silence and went to bed. Not realizing how tired they were after working all day. When every chest, box and table had been looked at, checked, double checked by each other, sorted, and put away, a week had passed. Quickly they worked on the nursery and made it homey. A raven arrived and Bran said both he and Agnes and her parents were all coming to Winterfell. They would arrive in a fortnight. Now the excitement really began. The new room was made up to show things to Bran and Agnes, and the plans for special ramps was put in place. Once Bran approved them the work could begin. Everything was in place for their arrival. Well, except one thing.


	32. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's not a great chapter but stay with me. It will make sense later, I promise.

Bran arrived as expected, his timing was always impeccable. After the traditional greetings, and settling in, Luncheon was served. Agnes was five months along and feeling uncomfortable. "Did you really have to ride a horse while with child?" She asked Dany, who was to be on her best behavior and was introduced as a guest. Telling your in-laws you are holding the person who torched their city and killed their friends is not a good idea. Saying she is your prisoner and will live out her life in a nice cell with access to everything is an even worse idea. She was not introduced as ' Daenarys Targaryan ' simply as a guest of the queen. They were told she was a close friend, but no tittle was given. They bought it, lock, stock, and barrel!

"Oh, my! PAPA! You have to see the nursery, it's beautiful!" Agnes and her parents stood looking at the room that would someday house a grandchild of theirs. "You can change anything you want, we just wanted to see if any of this would please you." Arya said. "Please me? Brandon, is this your old toy horse?" " Yes. Mother must have kept it. "You carved your name into it!" She said, seeing the you up close. "I wasn't going to let Rickon use it." Is that why all these names have been carved? " " I always assumed so. " "The cradles! Oh, Brandon! They are gorgeous! Could we really bring these to the orphanage?" " Of course. Among many other things. If you want one to put in the nursery at home we can do that. " "Ravens! That is perfect. A nest for our little raven." " The Winterfell one stays here. I don't think it should ever leave this place. " Bran said. "The ones you each chose will stay, one for Jon. And the rest to King's Landing." " A good idea. Some child without a home will have a place to sleep. " Sansa said.  
"My dear, these cradles are so awesome, I have never seen such detailed work. Do your carpenters do such fine jobs these days?" Agnes' father asked Sansa. " I think that artist died many years ago. But yes, with the weather here carpentry is a craft a man can perfect. All of our craftsmen are from the same family. It goes back generations. The ones in the town are the same way. We have such cold weather it would be hard to find much to do during the winter. Even the farmers make some of their own things. " "I am so happy to see you know how to treat a good piece of walnut." He said.

The rest of the visit went off without a hitch. Bran saw to the coins and papers, approved the ramps, and had the items for the orphanage sent. Agnes spent her time looking over the baby things. "My child is going to be in this cradle in a few months. My baby. I never thought I would ever say those words. My baby. My little wolf cub. My little Stark. I don't know how Catelyn ever did it! Raising all those children. If Bran's stories give any indication, I might have a little climber who spends his time climbing castle walls on my hands. Or maybe a little wood carver. I don't care what I have, I will love this baby more than anything in the world." She thought to herself. "It was a wonderful visit. I'm so happy everyone enjoyed themselves." Mrs. Finch said. "And Dany was on her best behavior. For that, you deserve a treat! I recollect hearing all Targaryans are fond of fig bars. I have always kept dried cigs for this purpose. And you will have some tomorrow." With everything said and done, the family library was set up, the nursery approved, and everything was taken to the very grateful orphanage. The best part came when everyone put their lights out, and crashed.


	33. The wolves of summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost and his pals are in need of grooming. Dany happens to be available and according to Arya very willing to even clean those sharp teeth all. by. her. self.

Dany was sewing a button back onto her dress when she smelled something awful. "Arya? What is that smell?" She asked. " What smell? " Arya wasn't smelling anything. "Oh! It Ghost! All three of them stink." Dany said with repulsion. "They don't smell, they... Oh! Oooh! Ouch! Did something die in here?"  
"Three nasty Dire wolves did, right after they cleared my throne room! They need baths!" Sansa was angry, she was in court when the three wolves came in and everybody left. "Arya! You need one too." Sansa instructed. "I'm clean! Why should I have another bath?" " You let them sleep in your bed. That's why! " "Fine! Dany can wash them, she would like that. Just remember to file the claws and clean the teeth." Ghost was looking more charcoal than white, and Heart's red fur was rather dingy, never mind Sigil. So much for sewing that button! "All you have to do is wash them! It's easy!" Arya said, as Sansa dragged her off for a bath. Dany didn't think it would be so easy. 

"Good morning! What is that stench?" The kennel master asked. " These three need baths. I am supposed to give them their baths. " Dany said simply. "Oh, they need baths alright! Ghost! You never let your coat get this bad, shame on you!" The man said. Ghost knew he was putting this off too long, his own mother would have hung her head in shame. " Over here we have everything you need. Just ask if you have any questions. " Dany was alone with three wild animals, and she was supposed to give them all baths. "Alright, Sigil, you first." She called. Nothing. "Sigil, come here! You smell like death and need a bath!" She grabbed the animal by the scruff and put her into a bath. " Don't get snappy with me! " She said, giving the wolf a good scrub. Sigil put up a fight, "aaaaaahhh!" Screamed Dany. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& " You are cleaning up your own room! It has a smell of it's own! All the bedding, everything that smells like it's been in a lot of wolves needs to go! " Sansa sent Arya off. A servant came running, saying something about a bite and before Sansa could do anything to stop it, her sister was gone. "Dany! Are you alright?" Arya ran to her friend. " I was bathing Sigil when she bit me. It wasn't hard, but I did scream. Someone made sure I was alright, heard the word 'bit', and sent someone else for you. " Dany explained. Of course anyone would get a little upset when a wolf but them, and it was only natural for someone to assume the worst. It was rather easy to sort out in the end, and Sigil got her bath. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-&&-&&-&&&&&&&&''&& With one wolf bath down and two to go, Dany didn't think she would ever want to see another howling four legged beast again. Heart was a lady and acted as such. A nice hot bath and no nipping just the way a wolf should have it. Dany was enjoying this now, the feel of the waterlogged fur, the suds washing away all the dirt and grime. By the final rinse the one eyed wolf was looking clean. Ghost knew the drill and enjoyed his bath. This was wonderful! Someone to wash out your fur and give you a good shine was the only way to really live in your older years. When Dany finished with him anyone who didn't know any better might think he was a different animal. His fur all white and glossy, no longer smelly and dingy. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-&&&&\--&&&&&&&&&&&& Bathing was the easy part. Dany found that brushing a dire wolf takes a lot of time. Sigil held still for three hours while she had her coat cleaned out. Heart took her straight to dinner, and Ghost, until she went to bed. After her own bath, and some fur picking, Dany fell asleep, happy Dragon didn't need a bath. He could care for himself thank you! "Hold still! I haven't finished with your paw! Dany told a very impatient Heart. She may be a lady, but she was no lay about. The bath was nice, the brushing divine, and she didn't mind the tooth cleaning, but having her nails filed was the worst thing ever. Dany spent three hours alone in those paws and was still not done with the last one yet. Finally Heart was allowed to go and Sigil took her place. Sigil loved this treatment, she wasn't a fan of baths or tooth cleaning, she liked brushing just fine, but this was heaven! A human spending all this time with her three paws? Go right ahead! When she was done Ghost made her leave. Ghost went through this like the gentleman he was. He loved the bath, tolerated his teeth being cleaned, and found brushing nice, this was not what he liked. He obeyed because he was expected to, no more, no less. When Dany finished the entire process of grooming the wolves, she took them back to the throne room, no longer smelling like death. When Dany went back to her room to finish her sewing, all three followed her. "Dany, I know you have spent the last two days with the wolves but isn't this taking it too far?" Arya said, concerned at the sight of Dany with three wolves vying for her lap. "How do they think they are going to fit?" Dany asked. "I don't know, but they seem attached to you. Ghost! Take your family to the kitchen, Mrs. Finch will want to see how you turned out." Arya good him. All three left the room at top speed. " Now that we are alone, you can fix that button. I would hurry though, if they come back you may have to give up on the dragon thing. " Dany looked affronted, "Dragons are better than wolves! Isn't that right, Dragon cat?" The fluffy feline just watched as Dany finished the last button.


	34. Cell bound

Arya should have known better, she should have been more careful. If she hadn't insisted on practicing in the sleet this wouldn't have happened. Of course she didn't bother with a cloak or anything, and of course it was slippery. "You could have died! You could be out there right now, dead and I'd be worried sick!" Sansa lectured. "I'm fine!" Arya insisted. "No! You're not fine, you slipped and fell into a ditch! You are lucky you only have a broken leg! You might still catch pneumonia for all we know! You are staying RIGHT HERE, in bed, until the maesters say otherwise, do you hear me!" Ordered the scared queen. " Who will watch Dany? " Arya pointed out the hitch in Sansa's order. "Oh, now you remember what you should have been doing! Now you remember your responsibility. Arya Stark! YOU will be in that room, in bed, watching Daenarys Targaryan until one of you either dies or you both go insane. Dany will watch you for now.

I have it all planned out. You are to stay in her cell, and she will make a bed on the floor. You are going to spend some time on the other side of those bars, and for once you can't escape." " But" "No buts. You are not going anywhere for a long time, so get used to it. If you are good, maybe I'll let you sit in a chair for a while. Daenarys will help you with what you need, but willful disobedience will land you in hot water with me. Remember, you are my sister, I love you. And you are my heir, really I need to find a suitor. Do you know of any suitable men?" " The stable boy is quite cute. " "Arya, I said suitable! While he is decent enough, I need someone with political knowledge. If I die you are in charge of the North, no rash decisions and no killing. I'll find someone, I'm sure. Really, I need make that a priority. But that's beside the point. Arya, you are stuck in that bed until that leg heals." Sansa hugged her sister and left.

"Welcome to my cell, here's the tour. Bed, table, chair, wash stand, bucket, rags. My pallet is made up and you have my bed. Enjoy a taste of my incarceration." Dany welcomed her. 

" Thank you for putting up with me. " 

"Think nothing of it! It's a dream come true, having you in this side of the bars. And you are helpless as well! I can do whatever I want to you." Daenarys said maliciously. 

"You aren't going to rape me, are you?" Arya asked. 

"NO! I would never do that, but if you wanted. .." 

" I'm not into girls. "

"Neither am I. "

"I could do any number of things and blame it on the accident. I won't because, well, I'm not that bad a person. But remember, my cell my rules. You break them, you suffer the consequences. No getting out of bed without asking. Ask me politely and I will help you. No tantrums. All tantrums will be met with me ignoring you. I say bed time you go to bed. Ordering me around or yelling at me will result in the same. You need me in the night, wake me up. Understood?"

" Yes. "

"Good because I will not repeat that unless you break a rule. Also, be nice to Dragon, he owns the place."

" Can I take a nap now? "

" Of course. Do you need anything? " 

"Some water, please."

Dany got the water and sent Arya to sleep. A few hours later, Dany woke her up. "Do you want supper?" She asked. Arya nodded, food sounded good, and she was rather hungry. A new ice bag and some vegetable soup later she felt happier. "Uh, Dany? I need to... You know." She said rather sheepishly. It took Daenarys a second to realize what was being asked of her. "Oh! Alright. Uh, how do we go about this?" Arya whispered what to do, causing Dany to blush a bit. " I think I can help with that. " She said uncertainly. By the time Arya was back to her bed, both were embarrassed and red faced. Dany never wanted to know that much about her friend, and Arya never wanted to share that much with anyone. "So, eight weeks?" Dany asked , becoming very embarrassed indeed. "You know, I can ask Sansa to help with that." Arya offered. " No, no. We will get used to it. It's not like you haven't seen me use the chamber pot before. Enough of this subject, do you want your pillows fluffed? " "Sure. And can you move the ice bag a bit?" " Of course. "

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, Arya, put down the book, it's bedtime." Dany instructed. "But, I was getting to a good part. Someone was about to get killed for an assassination attempt." She whined, wanting more time. "Arya, if I let you read you would be up all night. You always make me go to bed, and now I make you. Stop acting like a child and do as I say." Dany was tired and just wanted sleep, she was not about to let anyone get in the way of that. " Fine! Can I have some water before bed? " "of course. Now do you want anything else? Ice? Your pillows fluffed? A lullabye?" " I'm good. You just fluffed them, and no. " "Alright, see you in the morning." 

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Dany. Dany!" Arya tried to wake her. " What is it? Are you in pain? " Dany asked. "No. I need to relieve myself." " Oh. That's doable. Come on, I'll help you. " Dany lit the candle and in a few moments, all was done and Arya was back in bed. "Sleep well." Dany said. "Dany? Dany!" " What now? " It was a few hours later, and Dany couldn't think of a reason Arya would need her. "Dany, please may I have some water?" Daenarys was annoyed, but at least she had said please. "Now, please go to sleep and stay that way." Dany made her point clear. "Dany! Dany! DANY!" Arya woke her again. " What could you possibly need now? " Dany was getting ready to ask for a trip to the dungeons just for some sleep. "Dany, can you fluff my pillows?" Arya asked, "Fine! But no more requests!" " Dany! Dany? DAENARYS!" " WHAT. COULD. YOU. POSSIBLY. NEED. NOW? " Dany was getting more annoyed by every request. Smothering Arya was sounding very nice. "Fix my blankets? Please? " Dany had had enough. "NO!" "No?" "No. You have woken me up three times now. I am tired and want sleep. Please, let me sleep! I don't mind helping you to the chamber pot, that is understandable. I will even get you water if you ask nicely. I am very happy to get you ice, or help you move, but fixing your blankets at this time? No! Now SLEEP! " 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning, Daenarys was tired. "You kept me up all night! If course I'm not happy!" She said when Arya asked her why she looked upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Tonight could you please Only wake me if you need to relieve yourself, or if you are in pain? " Arya could manage that. "Now, breakfast is served. Mrs. Finch made your favorite, oat muffins and tea. Here you are, let's prop you up better so you can eat." " Thank you for the help. What can I do today? " Arya asked, needing some sort of stimulation. "Sewing?" Dany said, leaving Arya with a glare on her face. "I'm joking! Your book? A game of some kind? No, you may not have Needle out of it's scabbard. You insisted on sleeping with it, not me. Sansa would have your head for having that here. " "Sansa would have her head for having what in there?" Hearing the last part as she entered the room, Sansa was curious now. " Needle. " Arya mumbled, hanging her head. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said you have Needle in there. I must be hearing things because I know I didn't... ARYA!" " NO! NO! You can't have it! I won't let you! " Arya cried. "I haven't said anything yet, let me finish. You can have Needle on this side of the bars in plain sight. It's not going anywhere, just the bench. And I'll trade you for it. One Direwolf toy for one Needle? " Not the best trade but still, she could see her beloved sword and be comfortable. "Alright. " Arya handed over the sword. She was going to lose it one way or the other so she might give it up willingly. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Do you want three desperate wolves to pay you a visit? They have been outside the door all night and refuse to do anything until they know you are okay." Arya hesitated. Do you think they would be alright with just the bars? " "No." " Fine!" Ghost led the pack straight to Arya and burrowed his head in her arms. Heart and Sigil sniffed and made sure all was fine before leaving. The old direwolf stayed and let her pet him. He was going to make sure she was alright. Before long, he left and Sansa said "Get well, I'll see you soon." _______________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Dany, can you please help me lay down?" Arya asked at bedtime. " Sure. Any other requests? You have your water, your ice bag, your pillows are all fluffed and you don't need to relieve yourself. Anything else before I turn in too? " "No. But thank you for asking." Dany got settled and blew out the candle. She fell asleep in moments, but Arya couldn't. "So this is what it's like for Daenarys. It's not what I thought it would be like. She has to go through life sleeping and waking up looking at bars. Her whole life is in here, and she has nothing to look forward to in life. Just this, day after day. Maybe we can run away to Dragonstone together. A change of scenery would be nice. No! Bran would never allow that. Maybe some time on the hills or in the woods would help. Yes, that sounds nice. A few days in the woods... "

________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Dany, can you please help me to the chair?" Arya asked a few weeks later. The maester in charge had  
said she could leave her bed more often and suggested chairs and walking with crutches. The freedom of movement was refreshing. After being in bed for weeks it was nice to roam the cell a bit. Sitting and reading were not the usual activities she enjoyed, but she still had to finish the book on the family history. She liked that book, it was better than many others she read. And it really happened. Well, probably not ALL of it. Some was a little hard to believe. Babies didn't really like to play with new born dragons, did they? And she wasn't all that sure the Dragon would be much appreciative of a baby poking it. The things people write down as history. "Dany, would a newborn dragon like being played with by a baby? " She asked. "I don't think either would be very happy. The dragon wouldn't know enough to not hurt the child with its claws. The infant might tear a wing or cause other injury to the dragon. An adult would have to watch them carefully and it would still involve bloodshed. Little dragons don't know about fire and claws yet." Explained Daenarys . ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Arya, you have been given the all clear. Go back to your room and please don't run. " Sansa said one day. Finally. After what seemed like an eternity, Dany got her bed back. "Bran said 'no' to Dragonstone, but you can come with us to King's Landing next time. Thank you for everything these past two months. Bran and I are so relieved she had help. As a reward for a very hard job well done, I thought you might like to spend some time helping me rule. I do need an advisor, and you know many things I do not. You would spend time with me in the throne room twice weekly. " Dany was over the moon! "Of course, Your Grace. " "You mean 'yes Sansa'. And I have news of Drogon. He did indeed find a mate and you will be pleased to hear you are the 'grandmother of dragons ' now. Oh, and he wants to show them off, they will be here next week. " Dany almost fainted, she really had become a grandmother. "I think I need to sit down for a bit." Was all she said.


	35. Nightmares and Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares convince Dany of some very strange things. Can Sansa and Arya help her see just how untrustworthy the human brain can be?

"Dany, come on out, sweetheart." Sansa coaxed. "Really, Sansa! That's the best you got? She's not a scared animal, she's a scared Targaryan! There isn't much difference, but still." " Arya, you asked for my help. If you would like to chase her out of this cell, be my guest. But don't get me involved if you don't want my help. " Sansa said, annoyed with her sister. "Fine! But give me back Needle first, THEN we'll see who can get her out of that cell." Arya didn't have time for this, and Sansa was not giving the sword back. "Dany, what's wrong? Please come out from under the bed, so we can talk. You must be hungry, and we have your breakfast. Please, you have to eat." No, Dany wasn't leaving for anything short of... She didn't know what. "Arya, here is Needle. I want five minutes alone with Daenarys, just five minutes. After that, you can try. But please, be gentle." Sansa said. Arya grabbed the weapon and left. " No more than five minutes! Understood? "  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Lets talk. This isn't like you at all. Please, I like to see who I'm talking to. Come out." Sansa was at her wits end. "Alright." Dany said in a small voice, " I'll come out. " Sansa didn't know what to do, she was so happy. "Can I help you with something? Get you anything?" She asked. "You're not mad at me?" Dany asked. "What do you mean? Of course not. You didn't do anything." " You don't want to brand me? " "DAENARYS TARGARYAN! Whatever gave you the idea that I would do such a thing?" Sansa was now quite troubled. Did she say something to suggest she might commit such an act? " You mean it really was a dream? You don't want me branded? " Dany sounded happier at the prospect of this just being a dream. "If I wanted to brand you I would have done so already, don't you think?" That was true. " I think you had a nightmare last night, and your head is playing tricks on you. " Dany thought for a moment. Sansa didn't have a malicious smirk or green ears. "Why don't we get you some breakfast, and you can tell me about this dream."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What happened?" Arya asked, seeing Dany in her cell gulping down her porridge. "First, Dany, slow down, please. " Sansa said, noticing how fast Dany was eating. "Arya, you are setting a bad example for our prisoner. Now you have her bolting down her food, shame on you! Back to your question, Dany is having a hard time with nightmares. It seems they are becoming too realistic, and she is having a hard time telling fact from fiction. I wanted to brand her in last night's dream, this morning her brain couldn't make up whether or not I really wanted to do that." Arya understood, she felt that way about some dreams she'd had before. "Hopefully we can help her mind. We need to be gentle and understanding, maybe this will go away. But if it doesn't, we need to be prepared for that too."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your Grace, I am sorry to wake you. You are required urgently by the prisoner." The night guard said.  
" Thank you, I shall attend to her. " Sansa said, running down the hall. "Dany, it's alright." She called as she entered the room. Arya was in a corner , Dragon next to her. Dany was curled up under her bed, crying. "Please don't kill me! Please!" She cried. " Sansa, I don't think she's awake. " Arya explained. "We can't just wake her, can we? Have you tried?" Sansa asked. " She can't seem to wake. Maybe if we throw water on her. " suggested Arya. "No! We don't want to make her ill as well as scared, and who knows what that will do to her heart?" Sansa entered the cell and laid down on the floor. " Dany, I don't want to kill you. I don't, really! You are dreaming, nobody wants to hurt you. If you want you can sleep in your bed. Nobody can harm you there. Not one single person will harm you while you are in your bed. " Dany started to come out. "Nobody?" She asked, not fully sure if what was being said was true. " Nobody wants anything to do with you in your bed. Now, come on, let's get you all nice and comfy. Maybe Dragon can join you here if he likes. " hearing his name sent the ball of fur over to his spot where he curled up again. Helping Dany back into bed, Sansa gave her a hug and tucked her in.

"Nobody is going to bring you any harm. Go back to sleep." She said before leaving. Maybe things would just get better. She could hope.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Eat. Your. Dinner. Now." Arya said through gritted teeth. She had been at this for an hour and was almost ready to jam the food down Dany's throat. "You poisoned it! I know you did!" She accused , a look of real terror on her face. "I ate my food. I had the exact same thing as you and you know it. Now I am not in the moo- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Arya screeched, covered in peas and gravy. "Now you can't make me eat it!" Dany yelled. Knowing Sansa would kill her if she allowed herself to get enraged, Arya left the room to clean up. "The food isn't really poisoned, is it?" Dany asked  
Dragon, knowing the answer. "I'm such a fool! It's just food, and now it's all spoiled. What is wrong with me?" Angry with herself, Dany cried. "You are going through a rough patch. Things will get better, you'll see." Arya said, walking back into the room. " Now, would you like me to get you some food and we can try this again, or would you prefer to go to bed hungry? " Dany thought for a moment. Food sounded good, and she was hungry. "I'll take another helping of whatever you can find. Thank you, Arya." Soon her tummy was full of rabbit pie , peas, and gravy; and ,with heavy eyelids she got ready for bed. Getting all cozy under the covers, Arya said "I know you're having a rough time, but we will get through this, you, me, and Sansa." She tucked her in, pat her on the head, and locked the cell door. "Good night, sweet dreams." She said. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE!" Dany growled , making sure to get her point across. "Alright, alright! Calm down. I don't want to take your food from you. Eat as much as you like, I don't care." Arya was nearing her wits end. "I hate doing this to her, really I do. But I don't see anything else I can do." She lamented to Sansa. " Just be patient with her, things will get better. " advised Sansa. But keeping Dany in her cell permanently was becoming more of a reality by the day. Counseling was becoming unsafe for Morwen and Dany wasn't benefiting from it much any more. "Are you sure you want to stop? I know it seems like this will last forever but it won't. I can't just leave during a crisis and come back when things get better. I'm here for the crisis and I'll gladly go through this with you three." She said. Arya was relieved. "You haven't the slightest idea how much that means to me." Arya looked away for a moment to gather herself. " It's alright to cry. It's not a sign of weakness or anything. You might even find it healing. If you ever want to talk I'm always available. " Morwen said as she left.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the days passed helping Dany see that her nightmares and delusions weren't real seemed like a foolish thing. All anyone could do was tie her up and hope for the best. Just when Arya thought this was permanent, Dany started to take a turn. "Good morning, Dany. How did you sleep?" " Alright. May I have some water, please? " Arya was surprised, "Say that again?" " May I have some water please? " Arya smiled. "Dany, you asked me for something! You're getting better. You're getting better!" Arya got the water and couldn't stop smiling. " Do you want to take a bath? " it had been a while since she could get Dany to do this. "Yes! And may I eat with you?" " Of course! " when Arya brought Dany to breakfast Sansa was overjoyed. "You're better. Oh, I feared the worst. Come, let us eat!" When Arya brought Dany back to her cell, Dragon was practically dancing with happiness. Finally he could sleep in his space again. "Now Dany, you need to take it easy. Rest today, tomorrow you can get back to normal." This was logical, and she consented to a day of reading and resting.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good night, Dany. We'll see you in the morning. Sansa said. "Can you stay here tonight? Just in case?" Dany asked with real fear in her eyes. " Alright. I don't see why we can't have a sleepover. " Sansa replied. So, forty minutes later two bed rolls were placed on the floor and both sisters were tucked in. "You know, it really isn't that bad sleeping down here, I'm quite comfortable." Sansa said. But she got no answer, just Arya snuggling against her, tucked up under her chin. For the first time in two weeks Dany had lovely dreams about riding horses and playing in the sun.


	36. Being punished is no fun!

"Here. Eat!" Arya said, handing Dany a bowl of gruel. " Why do I have to be punished? " Dany whined like a petulant child. "Why am I being punished?" Arya mocked. " You tried to steal Needle yesterday then you threatened to kill me and Sansa, That's why! " Arya explained. Dany was still willing to go through with that threat But her resolve was weakening. "Fine, but I'll still kill both of you when I get the chance. She finished before starting on the cold watery food. " Be our guest. But if you do that the townspeople will kill you. And if they don't Bran will. " Arya said. What had set this in motion was Dany sitting with Sansa in a meeting where someone said " The Targaryan should be killed. " And Sansa said nothing to the contrary. All the man got was "I'll take that under advisement and relay your opinion to my brother. " Dany was livid! How dare that horrid man say such a thing? She almost killed him then and there. But if she was taught anything by Viserys it was a form of diplomacy. She knew better than to give herself away, this odious man would have seen to her death himself. Or maybe stopped trade, or started war. She was upset at Sansa for what she said And she made sure both Starks knew how she felt. Now she was confined to her cell for a month, and being fed cold gruel. She had no idea how bad things could get, but she was going to find out. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ "I want to go outside!" Daenarys said. " You are joking, right? You aren't going anywhere for a month. And that's IF you behave. Maybe you'll like the bread and water you'll be eating in a few hours. " Arya said. Dany glared at her. Arya glared back. Neither was budging on this. "I want to go out! Out! Out! Out!" Arya stood up and left the room. "Where are you going? You can't leave me alone!" " I am going out. You are unable to do anything, I am not. You do as I say. I don't listen to you, you listen to me. And just to give you a little reminder, look at which side of the bars you are on before you go demanding things. Or even asking things. You know what, just for your pouting I am taking your bucket when I get back so if I were you I would relieve myself while I had the chance. " "Then what will I pee in?" " You ask me nicely and I shall give it back, you demand it then you can just relieve yourself in a corner like an animal. However, I am not totally heartless, I won't get angry if you have an accident. " Arya said, wanting to prove her point. Dany decided it was easier to comply and use the bucket. If Arya was serious, and Dany knew she was, this would not end well if she didn't comply. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Arya?" " Yes, Daenarys. " "I'm sorry for what I said. I don't really want to kill you or Sansa. That man scared me. And when Sansa agreed with him I felt even worse." Dany explained. " I know. Sansa knows that too. She never agreed with him though. She said she would 'take it under advisement.' She wasn't agreeing to anything. She couldn't just say "NO" that would have been disastrous. The man had no idea who you were, and if he did he would have caused a huge headache with everyone. Nobody would trust us anymore. She couldn't tell him you were there and to please keep his opinions to himself. By 'taking it under advisement ' as she said, she was really telling him 'no' in the most polite way possible. He just didn't know that. He may think what he wants, but you aren't going anywhere for a long, long, time. " Arya reassured her. "Need a hug?" Arya never initiated hugs , ever. But this was different. It wasn't a regular hug. It was one born of deep empathy and compassion. Dany felt safe and cared for in this embrace. "Now, it's bedtime. Do you need anything before I tuck you in?" Dany shook her head. As this was going on Sansa entered. "Sansa, I'm very sorry for what I said." Dany told her. " I accept your apology. I know you were scared. I might have said the same thing if I thought someone might kill me. Dany, we will never kill you. Never ever. The very worst thing that could possibly happen to you is being chained in the dungeon for the rest of your life. We love you, and you know that. Now, bedtime. Ready to be tucked in? " Dany nodded. "May I please have my bucket back for the night?" " What about your chamber pot? " Sansa asked. "I don't get one when I get punished, I get a bucket instead. The odds of me breaking a bucket are less that the odds of me breaking a chamber pot to hurt myself. Arya gives it to me if I ask politely. Otherwise I 'go in the corner like an animal, and I won't get in trouble if I have an accident. ' Arya promised." " ARYA! What a horrible thing to do to a person! I would kill you myself over that. " Exclaimed Sansa. "You get it back. Now, here is Rabbit. Sleep well." Arya said. "Sleep well, honey." Sansa said. "Here is your bucket, now sweet dreams." Arya patted her on the head and smoothed the quilt. Sansa hugged her and said, "We will see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams." ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Do I HAVE to eat this? Gruel is awful." Dany complained. "You do remember I am punishing you, right? Unless you want to spend your time in the dungeons for the next month, you'll do as I say!" Dany got the message loud and clear. She was not going back to the cold dungeon. She ate her breakfast with a look of disdain. "You will make it, you only have twenty nine more days." " TWENTY NINE DAYS!" "It's a thirty one day month. You just happened to pick the last of the month to get into trouble. Don't look at me like that, You brought this on yourself. Now please finish your breakfast." Dany had had enough, twenty nine days of gruel for breakfast and bread and water for lunch and dinner was a travesty. She already wasn't allowed out of her cell, and her feet were chained to the bed. Wasn't that Enough? Now she was angry, she would never make it. Picking up her bowl she said "I am finished." And went to hand it to Arya. Instead of passing it like she always did, this time she threw the contents in Arya's face. The very warm liquid ran down her tunic. She snatched the bowl and walked away without a word. Dany had never seen Arya go quiet. Suddenly a sinking feeling filled her with dread. What would Arya do? _______________________________________________________________________________________________________ "I am going to get cleaned up, you are going to think about what you just did. When I get back you had better have a very good reason. Understood?" Arya wanted to hurt Dany, but she knew that would cause more problems and since Daenarys was not a real threat it made no sense to waste a beating on her. Besides , just the mere thought made her stomach churn. When she returned to the room Dany looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Arya. I shouldn't have thrown my food at you." She said. " I forgive you. I won't add to your punishment this time, you are already being punished enough. But never ever do that again. If that had been much hotter you could have hurt me. " Arya explained. Dany didn't even think about that. Hurting Arya was the last thing she wanted to do. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ When supper arrived it was chicken and peas with potatoes and gravy. After Bread and water this was a welcome reprieve. "Don't wolf down your food." Arya said, not wanting Dany to choke. "Thank you for the food, Arya." Dany said , grateful for the meal. About half way through Dany stopped eating. "I don't want to eat anymore. " She said, handing over her plate. There hadn't been much on it to begin with and only a small amount was gone. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" Dany could see the concern on Arya's face. "No. I just don't want to eat." She said. " Can I do anything for you? " Arya asked. Dany thought a moment. "Could I go to bed. I'm really tired. And could you please stay until I fall asleep?" Dany never went to bed early. " I really tired you out, huh? " Arya said. "Yeah." Dany agreed. By the time Arya got back from the kitchen, Dany was in bed. "Good night, sleep well." Arya said, smoothing the quilt and patting Dany on the head. "You are finished with the punishment. I went a little overboard on this one." Arya said before leaving. Dany snuggled down and Dragon joined her. He loved snuggles and this was perfect for both of them.


	37. A New Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cell door has hit Arya's door for the last time. She requests that Dany be given her own room. But will Dany like it? And how will they help her when some nasty things come to light. Could the solution be simple, or more complex?

"I HATE THIS." Arya yelled one morning after the cell door smashed her foot for the seventh time that week. "Come on, Dany let's have breakfast." Arya grit her teeth through the meal, her foot throbbing. "Dany! Please find some food for Dragon. I think he's hungry." Arya waited until Dany was out of ear shot before she turned to Sansa and said, " We are getting rid of that cell and getting Dany a real room. Bran put me in charge and I say she needs her own room! No bars! No guards! " Sansa was startled,She never thought about it much. But Bran didn't rule here and Dany was generally good. It would make it easier on everyone and Arya would have use of her feet again. "Go ahead. I see no problem with it. Do you want the same room? We can just remove the bars." "No. A new room would be best. A nice fresh start for her.  
We can use the other as a sort of... We'll think of something." " Maybe we should ask Dany first. If it's her room she should have a say in it. " Arya had not even thought of that. All she needed was a door that wasn't going to make her limp every time she opened it and she was happy. But it was going to be Dany's room, so Dany was to decide. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dany was delighted with the news. She could walk around and go in and out. She could get her own water, and she never had to see striped sunlight again. She picked a room right between Arya's and Sansa's rooms. No more walking down the halls. And Sansa even let her put up the Targaryan Sigil. A cat flap was added to the door and everything was placed just as Dany liked it. With an old fur blanket lining a wooden box to make a bed for Dragon, and a tiny crest over his bed, everything was set. The new room was beautiful, and Dany beamed with pride. "It's amazing what you can do with a little help." Dany said. " A LITTLE? I did the heavy lifting. " Arya complained. "Well, you were good at it. And your only hit your foot once." " Oh, you know a lot more than that! YOU kept stepping on it. " "That's enough, you both did a great job." Now, Arya, find your way to the kitchen and ice that foot. Dany, do as you want. I have no objection. "I just want to go to bed." " You look tired, and it is well after supper. Arya! You can get some ice and go to bed as well. I have some accounts to look at. Goodnight, ladies. " Sansa left to see to the dreaded task. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dany woke and felt lost. This wasn't her cell, this wasn't her bed either. Where was she? Where was Dragon? Where was her window? "Guard?" She called, unsure of herself. There was no answer, the guard always answered. "GUARD!" She shouted. Still nothing. She was alone, in the dark, and nobody to help her find her way out. "GUARD! GUARD! GUARD!" She called. Now she was feeling something she didn't like to feel. With tears in her eyes she realized she felt small. She hated feeling small, because feeling small made her feel helpless , and feeling helpless was not something she was ever allowed to feel. Viserys told her so when she was a child. She burrowed under the blankets and cried. Soon the door opened, "Dany? Are you alright?" A voice called. Arya walked over and peeked under the blankets. Finding a crying Dany, and put down the candle and crawled in with her. "Dany, it's alright, it's alright. What's wrong?" Arya soothed as she held her. "I feel helpless. I don't know where I am, and nobody answered me, and I can't see anything. So I feel small, and helpless, and I can't feel small and helpless because Targaryans don't feel helpless." She cried into Arya's shoulder. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Arya was appalled. How could anyone tell a child they could not feel weak and helpless? How many nights had she run into her own Parent's room after a nightmare? Seeing her father beheaded made her feel helpless and weak. Being shipwrecked made her feel very helpless and very small. But it didn't make her any less of a Stark. "Dany, Viserys lied to you. It's alright to feel helpless. Do you want to sleep in your cell again?" " No. Could you stay here with me? Please? " Arya snuggled down deeper and blew out the candle before going to sleep. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Arya, how did you end up in Dany's room last night?" Sansa asked. After the whole story was told Arya asked, "Maybe we should use a night light? Like the one Mother used with us?" " Excellent! I think it broke when SOMEONE was shooting an arrow where they weren't supposed to. " Sansa raised a brow. "Oh, yeah. Rickon cried for a week, right?" " No! YOU cried for a week! Rickon was too young to care. Septa Mordane gave you a very red bottom that week. " Arya remembered, oh, she remembered. "I prefer to think of my version. And you promised you would never mention that to anyone." " I'm not. Only you and I know about it. I think Jon and Bran might remember something, if you want me to I can check? " "NO! But if you do say a word to anyone I will bring up your sleep walking." Arya threatened . "Alright! Back to the conversation, what kind of nightlight should it be? " Sansa asked, curious as to what Arya had in mind. "You'll see. It might take a little while for them to make it but in the end, I think she'll be pleased." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Dany, we went over this. I am in charge, you have to go to bed when I say so. And right now, I say so. Please put your nightgown on and get into bed. " Arya was very tired and being nice was becoming extremely difficult. "I'm sorry, but I can't go to bed. I just can't!" Dany had tears running down her face now. Seeing that this was not a ploy to stay awake longer, Arya pushed her desires aside and said, "Dany, you are scared, aren't you?" Dany nodded. "I don't want to be left alone. I feel like a small child. I shouldn't feel this way. I can't feel this way! " She cried. "I should die. Just run me through with your sword." She pleaded. "Dany, please don't say that! Please! You don't need to die and I am not going to let you use Needle. You are scared and in pain. Come here, I have a story for you. Now, get all nice and comfy and I'll tell you about a dragon who couldn't breathe fire." " Could you stay in my bed tonight? Please? " If a word was over used that night it was please. So Arya did as Bran instructed and kept Daenarys Targaryan safe from whatever it was she was afraid of. When She was ready for bed and blew out the candle, Dany wimperd. "It's alright, I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Arya soothed, rubbing Dany's back gently. A few moments later Dany was fast asleep. Arya was tempted to go to her own bed, but knew that might not end well. So she just snuggled close, and went to sleep herself. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ A few weeks later a package came from the glass worker's shop. Opening the package, Sansa smiled. Yes, Dany would like this very much. "Arya, it came. Look, you were right, she will love it. How did you ever think of this?" " She was talking about it one day and I could see that she really missed it. It was a no brainer, honestly, and I have a few back ups made in case it breaks. " "Arya Stark! You are becoming maternal! I never thought I'd see the day when you cared so much about another person! What did you get? " "You'll see." That night, after supper, Arya and Sansa went to Dany's room. "Dany, may we come in?" Sansa asked, knocking on the door . "Yes. Please do." Dany replied. "You haven't been sleeping well. We are here to help remedy that." Sansa explained. "So, we got you some thing to help you sleep better." Arya chimed in, handing over the box. "Where did you find such a light?" She asked , holding up the glass cover. She had never seen a night light before, and she didn't know they could have stained glass pictures them. "I thought you might like the horse design." Arya said. "I love it. Thank you! How did you know? " "When you talk about riding horses you seem very happy. I know you love your dragons, but you have a love for horses too." "It was Arya's idea. And she thought you might be a little bit more comfortable if you could see where you were when you woke up. " Dany couldn't believe it. Someone wanted to help her through her pain? "Thank you, Arya. That you both!" Dany grabbed the sisters in a hug, and felt like she would never stop smiling. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Arya!" Dany called, shaking her awake " What now? " A very sleepy Arya asked. "Ghost won't leave my bed. Help!" "Fine!" Arya padded over to the next room and saw a big white fluffy wolf sleeping on Dany's bed. "Ghost, move over! Or better yet move off! " Arya pushed the big animal. He moved to the foot of the bed but refused to go any further. "Are you okay with that?" Arya asked. "Yes. He can just warm my feet. But no other animals in this bed. " Dany was serious. "Well, goodnight, Dany." Arya said, patting her head. " Nighty night,you big lumox! " She said to Ghost before heading back to her own bed. Dany slept with. A smile on her face, and a toy rabbit under her arm. She was glad she had her own room, and She couldn't wait to tell Morwen all about it. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	38. Delusions and bravery

"No! You can't have it!" Dany declared. "Dany, all they want is to wash your bedding. That's all. You will have it back by bed time, I promise." Arya was trying her best to calm her down, all to no avail. Then an idea popped into her brain. "Dany, would you feel better if we went and saw what they were doing?" She asked. Thinking for a moment, in a very small voice, Dany asked, "Can I help?" That idea never occurred to Arya. Having Dany help might be the key to this sheet fiasco they went through every time the sheets were changed. " As long as you behave yourself and don't get in the way. " So, to the laundry they went.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was hot and humid in the laundry, but the workers didn't seem to mind. "It's better than being outside, Miss." A young maid said. It was true, the weather in the North was cold year round, but not enough to always wear a cloak during summer. Dany was fascinated. The washing, the wringing, the ironing, and the folding. "Where do things dry?" Arya asked. If things were put here they never would get dry. "This way, we dry them in here." The maid led them to another room. It was very dry and warm, perfect for drying clothes. Ropes and racks held all sorts of things, garments, sheets, kitchen towels, and many other things. "We dry things outside when the weather is nice. Like today, we have things being put up and taken down all the time. Then we iron them and put them away. We also mend many things, and replace buttons." "Especially on a certain someone's clothes." Said the head laundress, looking at Arya. "How am I supposed to keep them on? I'm not thread." " You'll be mending your own things if you don't take care of your clothes. One more ripped shirt and you can mend it yourself! " Arya looked sheepish. She treated her clothing like a child would, not a full grown woman. "Now, Daenarys, your sheets are being washed, see?" Dany looked and saw that yes, indeed, her things were being washed. " They will be dried, and back on your bed before you know it. " "Alright. Thank you for showing me." Dany said. Crisis averted.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Dany yelled. We are having our midday meal, please be civil and eat your stew. " Sansa said. "No!" Dany glared at her. "Arya, please see to your prisoner's behavior." Sansa said. Sansa never called Dany "Your Prisoner" before. And she never asked Arya to correct her. It must be a very bad day in court . "Dany, please behave and eat your food. You don't want to go hungry ." Arya said, gently. "You can't make me!" Dany insisted. "You are right, I can't make you eat, but it might hurt Mrs. Finch's feelings if you don't eat your food, and you don't want to hurt Mrs. Finch, so you?" Dany knew this ploy, Arya had used it before. She had also used the starving children in Braavos and the slaves in Slaver's Bay. Saying "they would be grateful for your food." Although she knew this, Dany simply felt affronted that someone found it was necessary to remind her. Having had enough of Arya's calm talking, Dany took her bowl and threw it at her. "DAENARYS TARGARYAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Arya yelled. What was wrong with Dany? The problem was, she didn't know herself. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ "It's for your own safety. I don't want you getting hurt. Or hurting anyone else." Arya said, putting Dany in the straight jacket and locking her in the now empty cell. " When you calm down and talk, we can see about letting you go. But you have to talk to me, understand? " Dany glared and bared her teeth like an animal. Arya sat down and read, giving Daenarys a chance to calm down. A few moments later Arya heard something. Looking up, Dany had blood all over herself. "Dany! What happened? Where does it hurt?" Dany just lunged and bit Arya, tearing her clothing and piercing her skin. " AAAAAAA! " She cried. "You bit me! Before she had time to register anything, Dany rammed her in the stomach, knocking her breath away. At that moment, two guards came in and seeing Arya gasping and Dany covered in blood assumed the worst. "No! Stop, please." Arya managed to breathe out. " Don't hurt her, she is in some delusion. She can't help her behavior in this state. I think she sees me as a threat. Go, get Sansa and Mrs. Finch. Do not call the maesters. " _____________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Arya! Are you alright?" Sansa looked worried. "I will be. But Dany needs more attention than I do." " You're bleeding! Get to the maesters and have them patch you up. Then they can care for Daenarys. " "NO! She is my responsibility and I say I need Mrs. Finch!" "Alright, I'm here. What do you need? Good gracious! Arya! Dany! Oh, you poor things let me see to you. " "Be Careful Mrs. Finch, Dany is very violent, it might be a good idea to stand back and help Arya first." A guard said. "Nonsense! Arya, you can take care of that yourself. I have seen you deal with worse. But Dany needs care, and I cannot cook care. I can give her something to help, but you are going to do as I say, and we can make her head stop bleeding. Ghost! What are you doing here? And you brought your pack, just what we need. More chaos in this situation." Dany was still very upset, but the big wolf went right over and nuzzled her neck. Something seemed to change in Dany. It was like a light went on. "Hello, Ghost." She said. The animal motioned for his friends to join him. Soon Dany was in a wolf hug, and relaxed enough for Mrs. Finch to fix her head. Arya, seeing the danger had passed, removed the jacket and let Dany go back to her room. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ A few hours later, Dany had a sore head, and a cup of hot milk with something known only to Mrs.Finch Added. (Valerian root and honey) Soon, and began to feel drowsy, and curled up on top of her newly changed bed to sleep. Ghost thought sleeping on clean blankets was a great idea and curled up right next to Dany. "No! Stay off the bed. Find a spot on that rug." Arya ordered. All three went over and curled up. Arya covered Dany with a blanket and turned to go. "Will you stay with me? Please?" Dany asked. "Alright, but no hurting me! Alright? " "Alright. Can you tell me about the Dragon who couldn't breathe fire?" " Of course. " ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Dany, I have to go to bed, I'm tired!" Arya said. " Will you ever leave me alone? " Arya paused. "What do you mean leave you alone?" She asked. "Leave. Never come back. Send me off without a word." " Sansa and I will Never abandon you. Never, ever, ever. You are safe and loved, if we leave, we either take you with us, or find someone to care for you. If we aren't here one day, there would be a very good reason. Then you may be scared. But unless someone carries me off, I will remain at my post. You can count on that. " Arya lit the night light and went to bed. Heart padded in before Arya could see her and jumped onto the bed. Feeling very maternal and sensing Dany's need for comfort, she curled right up and fell asleep. Dany followed suit, cuddling the big shewolf.


	39. Stormy Weather

The wind was blowing in frosty gusts, whistling like a screaming train. The snow danced one way then the other, making a pattern then remaking it with the same ferocity. It was late fall in the North, and that meant the first snow was upon its inhabitants. Every house in Wintertown had smoke curling from it's chimneys, and every person and animal was warm and snug in their respective homes. Everyone at Winterfell was all tucked away as well. The servants and maids were in their quarters, well away from the storm. The guards on duty were in their barracks, drinking ale and watching for any signs of trouble. The family was sound asleep. All warm under the blankets and furs. And their prisoner, Dany, was dreaming about riding Drogon. Everything seemed perfect, idyllic even. But all that changed in a few seconds.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

CRASH! CRASH! WHOOSH! Dany woke, unsure of what just happened. The night light was blown out and the room filled with darkness. A bitter cold wind brought the snow into the bedroom, pricking Dany's skin and making her shiver. Realizing the cold was a danger, and she could not get around without shoes on for fear of the glass, she called for help. "ARYA! ARYA, HELP! HELP!" Dany called, but there was no answer. She had to get out of the room before she froze, and the only way to accomplish this was to find the door. Bracing herself against the cold, she groped her way to the door, cutting her feet along the way.  
When she made it to Arya's room, her feet were bleeding and she was frozen. "Arya! Arya! I need you, wake up! She called. "I don't want to do my lessons, Mother! I'm no good at recitation!" " Arya! I need you! " Arya startled. "Dany, what is it?" " My window broke. I have glass in my feet from leaving my room.  
I need sleep. Help me. " Arya lit the candle beside her bed. She picked up Dany and slung her over her shoulder. Placing her gently on the bed, Arya got a look at her feet. "Let me get Sansa. She has the things I need for this." Before Dany could respond, Arya was gone.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sansa! I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to borrow your sewing kit." Arya blurted out. "Arya, it's too late for you to take up sewing. You can do it in the morning, let me sleep." Sansa croaked out. "No! I don't want to sew! It's Dany!" " She can wait too. There is no sewing at this hour, I'm the queen and I say so! "  
"No! There was an accident, I need to remove some glass-" but that was as far as Arya got before Sansa shot straight and would have hit the ceiling if it wasn't so high. "Get my kit, it's on the chair by the fire. And get Mrs. Finch!" Sansa had her robe on and was running to Dany's aid. Seeing a candle in Arya's room, she ran in, finding Dany sitting on a chair with bloody feet full in glass. " Oh, Sweetie, what happened? " Sansa hugged the other girl. "I think The wind must have sent a branch from the tree through the window. " I called, but nobody could hear me, I had to walk to the door to leave.The glass cut my feet, but I had to get out. The snow and the cold were becoming too much " Dany explained. "Its going to be alright now. We will get you all fixed up and you can sleep with me in my room until we get this fixed. "  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arya was getting the sewing kit when another crash was heard. The snow and wind whipped around Sansa's room like a cyclone. Arya braced herself for the worst when the wind abated for a moment. She closed the door just in time before the wind picked up again. Her candle had blown out and she was groping along the wall in the darkness. Finding her way to the stairs she made her way down to get Mrs. Finch. "Mrs. Finch. I hate to wake you, but we need you upstairs. There has been an accident and Dany's feet are full of glass." Arya barely got the last words out before the lady was half way up the stairs. "Oh, you poor dear. You poor lamb. Let me look at those feet of yours." Mrs. Finch started taking shares of glass from Dany's feet. "How did this happen?" " I was sleeping when the tree broke through my window. It's so cold and I had to walk out of the room barefoot." Dany explained. "Sansa, as I was leaving your room the same thing happened. The tree broke through the window. I had to wait for the wind to die down before I could leave. " Arya explained. "That tree! If I told your father once I told him three dozen times to chop it down. Your mother told him too. "Bran will kill himself climbing that tree!" She said. " I'll see about it tomorrow. " He always said. If he had seen to it we wouldn't be in this mess. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but "You were warned Eddard Stark, now look what happened! If Catelyn was here she'd see to your demise!" It was true, a branch going through a window would have sent their mother into a fit, hardly ever seen by anyone. If one of her babies was hurt she would have killed him herself then chopped that tree down. Now that tree was meeting the fireplace just as soon as the wood was dry.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once Dany's feet were free of glass and all bandaged, Mrs. Finch went back to bed. Now a dilemma was faced. Where would they all sleep? Sansa's chambers were off limits, Dany's were too. All three of them were stuck in Arya's room. "Sansa, you and Dany take my bed, I'll take the floor." Arya offered. " Arya, it's your bed, you should have it. " Sansa replied. "Sansa, you are the queen. If you do not sleep well you will not rule well. You take the bed! Dany, no arguments from you. Your feet are hurt and you stay where I put you and that happens to be my bed." Arya finished the argument. A few adjustments here and there, and soon all were sleeping. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________ "But I want to go downstairs and eat with you." Dany said. " You need to let your feet heal. You are not leaving this room, understand? " "Fine. But can you please get Ghost to go somewhere else. His farting is horrible. You could take out an army with just one of those. They are lethal!" Dany said. Arya laughed. "Ghost! Have you been eating garbage again? You naughty thing! Go on. Find another place to warm your paws." The big wolf walked out, finding another place to lie down and fart all he wanted. "A nice bowl of porridge will warm you right up." And Arya was right. She did feel better after eating. "Dany, your Windows have to be boarded up until new windows can be made. Unfortunately, that can't happen until The spring. It's too cold for you to sleep in there and you need to stay warm. You won't like this, but you need to go back to your cell. Don't get upset. Sansa will be joining you. I will get the things you'll need, and so the same for Sansa. But I'm afraid it's the best option. Other rooms need to be aired and that would mean exposure to the cold, and the possibility of a clogged chimney. I can't send anyone on the roof, it's too dangerous. The only other room is the nursery, and you don't sleep in a cradle anymore. This is the best solution. It's temporary. Just for the winter. " That ruined Dany's day and it wasn't even mid morning yet. "Fine! But I don't like it!" Neither does Sansa. But it's better than nothing. I could send you out to sleep in the barn if you wanted. " Dany was appalled. Sleeping in a barn? That was for animals, not humans. Back to the cell if was. ______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dany was unhappy with the new accommodation. She hated her cell and she hated sharing her cell. Not that Bran had been stingy with room. The cell could easily accommodate two or three people with room to spare. But being stuck looking at bars until her feet healed was unbearable. "Why can't I stay in my room?" She asked for the twentieth time in as many minutes. Arya had had enough. "Dany, if you do not shut up I will stitch your lips together." She said. Arya may hate sewing, but she hated being pestered with needless questions more. Walking into the cell, Arya unwound the bandages on Dany's feet. "I have to clean them. I'm sorry for the pain." She said. Seeing the damage in the light of day, Arya gasped. " I need to wash them and put some cream on. Then I will leave them to dry. The air will be good for them. "  
Dany wasn't so sure about that. She hissed when Arya started cleaning the cuts. "Feet heal fast. You'll be just fine in a few days."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Here you are." Arya said, handing over a book. It was an old one entitled 'The Proper Care And Raising Of Dragons And Where They May Be Found: Including Behavior, Breeding, And Mixing Colors To Achieve Desired Effect And Traits.' "Where did you find such a book? I could have used this with the boys when they were born. " Dany was astounded nobody had found a copy and handed it to her. "The library is vast and many things are placed in the wrong order. The new Maesters are working on it. When they came across this, they insisted you read it and tell them what you think. Is it a keeper? Or does it belong in the fire?" Dany started reading. " Chapter 1: To Capture A Dragon Egg " "Oh, no, no, no. Don't take it from a nest! It's mother will be so upset! " Dany got angry. " Dany! What's wrong? " Arya was very concerned. "Nobody should steal eggs from a dragon. Ever! They love their young, why would anyone ever do that?"" Well, I think some people just don't think before they act. And I am very sure if anyone cared to try that they would be a dragon snack. Just skip that chapter. " Dany Started on chapter 2 " How To Feed Your Dragon. " she got three paragraphs in before skipping to chapter three. "Proper Routine" Now this was getting good. So many things to learn. "Why didn't I think to do that?" She said every so often. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The wind continued howling louder than a direwolf. The snow still swirled like a dancer, and the entire North was still inside. "I'm so happy to see you up and about,Dany." Sansa said one day. "Thank you all for helping me with my feet. And for helping with my Windows and making sure I'm okay." Dany said sincerely. "Our pleasure. Now we have the pleasure of eating our meal that Mrs.Finch prepared so lovingly. " "What is it?" Dany asked when she was given a bowl of food. "It's called corn chowder. It'll warm you right up and stick to your ribs." Dany took a bite and didn't realize she polished off seconds. " Dany! You can slow down. " Arya said, "Nobody will steal your food." " Sorry. It's just too good to stop. " "We know, but you can't eat so fast. You might choke. Slow down and eat like a lady, not a lumberjack. " Sansa said. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________ When the storm finally abated a week later everyone cheered. The menace tree was chopped down and better boards were nailed over the windows. This did not mean either Dany or Sansa could return to their rooms. But they made the best of a bad situation. Soon a letter arrived by raven, telling of the birth of the newest addition. A little boy, Prince Eddard II Stark. "Bran says the baby is perfect and has the Tully looks. Agnes calls him her 'little raven.' " Sansa Said. The new Stark was good news indeed. And since they now had two reasons to celebrate, Mrs. Finch made pigeon pie, garnering a few chuckles.


	40. Sigil's Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigil has her first litter.

"ARRRRRRRRRYA!" Sansa yelled, which was out of character her. Arya ran to her sister. She forgot how loud Sansa could be when she was angry. "What is it? What did I do? What didn't I do?" She was very confused. "Sigil seems to be under the impression that my bed is the perfect place to have her cubs. Now, had she chosen YOUR bed we would not be in this situation. But, as it is, I just got my room back. And if she is not out of that bed quickly, YOU will be sleeping in the crypt. PERMANENTLY! Understood?" " I see the problem. And I will have this fixed soon. " (I hope) Arya thought. The prospect of joining her parents and brothers in the crypt was not a pleasant one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Getting Sigil was easier said than done. "Come on, Sigil. You can move your family to some place else. I have a nice warm bed in the corner of my room all ready for you. You can rest, and have your cubs in peace." Arya coaxed. Sigil was having none of it. Arya tried pulling her off, but once her hand got close Sigil bared her teeth and growled. "Alright. I won't touch you. But please, come with me." A juicy steak only made Sigil lick her chops , and sent Mrs. Finch into a fit of rage.  
"Arya Stark! That is dinner! You do not take dinner and feed it to a wolf! Is my cooking suddenly not good enough for you?"  
" Oh no, Mrs. Finch. I'm just trying to get a wolf in labor to move off of Sansa's bed. But Sigil seems to want to stay put. "  
Arya explained. "Oh, you need a wolf moved. Well that's a different kettle of fish. Come along, Arya, I'll show you how it's done." Mrs. Finch and Arya went to Sansa's room and Mrs. Finch said "Sigil! Now, you want the rest of your cubs to come  
Into the world in a safe and loving environment. Surrounded by those who love you and who want to celebrate this occasion  
With you. Get off the bed and into Arya's room where you can give birth in peace. Go on now, shoo!" That did it. Sigil picked up her baby and moved.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Arya was shocked! "Mrs. Finch! How did you know that would work?" " My dear, I have seen more cats and dogs have their babies in my time than I have children. A firm hand and a reason to move makes all the difference. Sigil will be happier in your room, and you can spend the day watching her. I'll send up some milk and bread later so she can keep her strength up. You should keep Water around for her to drink. Now, I need to get back to the kitchen. The bread won't break itself. "  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dany and Arya spent the day with Sigil. "It's alright, girl. Your doing a good job! Oooh look, another one!" Dany encouraged. " Shouldn't Heart and Ghost be here for support? " Dany asked. "When they show so much as a nose she gets agitated. She has officially banned them from this room. I think they are close by, Probably just around the corner, waiting to be let in. I'm sure they could use a pet, do you want to go check on them?" Dany got up and went to find the animals. Sure enough, they were just around the corner, looking nervous. "Hello. She's doing just fine. Four pups and counting. You don't need to worry." She told them. When Sigil was first brought home as a pup both Ghost and Heart became very protective of her. They treated her like she was their own cub. Now that she was having her own cubs, they felt very nervous. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dany took quite a while with those two big wolves. For A moment Arya thought Ghost made a snack of her. But when she showed up, Arya relaxed. "I thought Ghost and Heart made you into lunch." She said. " You know they would never..... Well, I mean they havent...... Have they? " Arya had no idea. "I like to think they wouldn't, but they are still wild animals at their core. I suppose if it was a desperate situation they might. I really have no idea." The sudden thought that her beloved dire wolves might cause harm to someone , and not just an enemy had never crossed her mind. Starks lived with their wolves. That's the way it was as the way it always would be. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Arya went back to watching Sigil. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Sansa showed up once her business was through for the day. "Good! You got her to move. You get to live to see another day." Sansa teased. " How many has she had? " When no answer was given, Sansa tapped Arya on the shoulder. "How many cubs are there?" " Uh.... Six. no, seven." Arya looked like she had seen a ghost, and not the one in the hall. "Um, Arya? Sansa? We now have eight said Dany. Arya fainted. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Arya! Arya! Are you okay?" Sansa was concerned. She had a servant place her sister in the bed. "Arya! Can you hear me?" Arya blinked. " What happened? Why am I here? " "You fainted when Sigil had a cub." " Why would I do a stupid thing like that? " "To be fair, it was number was nine. You did miss the last two. She had a total of ten cubs. All alive. " Dany said. Arya thought for a moment. How does one go about nursing that many cubs? And what does one do with an entire pack of wolves? She finally came to the realization that she now had eleven dire wolves in her room. And on that thought, she passed out again. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Arya, please wake up." Sansa said. By this time Maester Col had arrived and held something under her nose. Arya's eyes suddenly opened. "Well, hello. Welcome back to the land of the living." He said. " What the fuck happened? " She asked. "Sigil had her cubs. However, as you know, Dire wolves are notorious for their very large litters. And, well... We were sure she was done. But apparently she had a few late comers. Because now we have ten dire wolf cubs....Arya? Arya are you with me?" Sansa asked. " How about we have some ale brought up. She looks like she could use a drink. " Maester Col said. (Actually, she looks like she could use a few drinks and some of this plant I have in my things.) He thought. One ale and some milk and cookies later, Arya was feeling better. "You said something about Sigil's cubs? " Asked Arya. "Dire wolves are known to sometimes have very large litters, as you know. It's not uncommon for them to have many pups. Well, Please brace yourself this time. We have a grand total of ten cubs." Said Sansa. Arya didn't faint this time. "Alright. Can she feed all of them?" She asked. " I think so. She seems content enough, and her cubs are all nursing just fine" _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Having placed Sigil in the cell and making a sort of next in it, Dany and Arya gave her a nice "burrow" to raise her babies in. This was delightful, a nice, warm, quiet place to raise her young. "I think she likes it." Dany said. " I think you're right! There you are, girl, a nice place to raise your family. " Arya wanted to pet her but thought better of it. Sigil was a new mother, she had no desire to be pet or have any more attention than necessary. Ghost and Heart wanted to see the cubs, but Sigil made sure that didn't happen. Her cubs needed her and nobody was going to get their snouts close enough to visit. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Arya, while we have all enjoyed the arrival of the cubs, what is to become of them when they are grown? We cannot be overrun by wolves. Nobody would ever come here and the wildlife would die out." Sansa pointed out at dinner. " I think we can see if Jon would like any more. They really are a big help up north. I know Agnes asked for one for Little Ned to grow up with. I think Bran wanted a mate for Spring, and this is a suitable time as the cubs are from different parents. If we have any left, we can have them set free. Dire wolves are perfectly capable of adapting to living in the wild. " Arya explained. " How long before Sigil let's us see her cubs? " Dany asked. "In a while. Probably a few days when she needs a break from them." Arya said. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Several weeks later, a letter arrived from Jon saying that yes, they could use a few good wolves. Ghost's son was hurt and had died. Jon was hoping a new litter might give him two cubs. One for him and one for his child, he wanted to start the human/wolf bond early. Bran said he wanted three. Unfortunately, Spring died in an accident while protecting a rather drunk Tyrion. "How about we send these three to Bran, and let's send three to Jon. I have a feeling he would appreciate that. The others we can figure out later. " Sansa said. "What do you think of the game keeper and the shepherd each having one?" Dany asked. "That is a great thought." Sansa said. " Keeping poachers at bay. Who wants to steal something that they know is protected by wolves? The shepherd is probably not the best idea. Wolves love sheep and protecting sheep from other wolves would not end well. " Arya reminded her. "If the game keeper agrees he may have one. I think the rest would be great with the guards. Nobody wants to cause trouble if they think they might be mauled. I think that's all of them." It was settled, and when the cubs were old enough, their plan was put into action. Jon was excited for the extra cub. He and his wife were expecting again and a third wolf was wonderful. Bran and Agnes were thrilled. Bran was very happy to have a companion who could help him. The game keeper had a lot less trouble with poachers and thieves. And the guards loved taking rounds with those wolves. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ghost, get off my bed! That goes for you too, Sigil and Heart!" Dany wanted to sleep. That was it! Sleep. She didn't want food, or a better pillow. She didn't want the Northern Kingdom. She didn't want her freedom. (At the moment.) All she wanted was sleep in. Her. Bed. The only thing keeping her from doing that was three wolves. "ARYA!" She yelled. " What? What is it? Are you hurt? Sick? Do you need me to get you something? " "I need you to get rid of these three pests. I want my bed!" Dany whined. "Alright you three! Off! go to your own beds. You sleep there, not here. " They didn't move. Ghost snored extra loud, letting them know he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. "Sansa!" Arya called. "What? Is everything alright?" " No, everything is not 'alright ' there are three wolves in my bed and I want some sleep! " Dany explained. "I wonder what JON would do?" Sansa asked, making sure to say his name loudly. It worked. All three wolves bolted from the room. " I never did that, and neither will you. EVer! " "Good night, all. Thanks for your help." Dany said. She went over to her bed and said "ugh! Wolf!" " They left you with a smelly bed, huh? " Sansa said. "Come on, you can sleep with me."


	41. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of this work. I will probably write others in a similar vein.

"Arya, are you still my guard?" Dany asked. Arya was confused by the question. "I... Uh... What do you mean?" "Well, I am allowed to do as I please, and I have my own room now. I don't really answer to you and I spend quite a bit of time advising Sansa. You don't really guard me much. So, are you still my guard?" Arya thought for a moment. It was true, she spent most of her time doing other things. And Dany wasn't in a cell anymore. " No. I'm not your guard anymore. " She said.   
____________  
During dinner, Dany asked, "Sansa, am I still a prisoner here? I'm not treated like a prisoner. You don't confine me anywhere, and I help you." Sansa put her spoon down and said, " No. You are not a threat, and your madness is manageable. You are a huge help. No. You are not a prisoner. "   
___________  
When they were getting ready for bed, Sansa and Arya stopped to say goodnight to Dany. "So, if you aren't my guard, and I'm not a prisoner, what does that make me?" Dany asked. "Dany, don't you know?  
You aren't a prisoner anymore. You have become family." Sansa said. Arya nodded in agreement . "What do you mean I'm family? I am not blood relations with you." Dany was confused by this notion. " Dany, we love you. We want you to be here and enjoy living with us. We think of you as a family member. We love you so much. " Arya explained. "You love me? You want nothing from me? No allegiances or strategies, no ulterior motives?" " Nope, not one. Do you think I'd let you curl up with me in the night when you have a bad dream if I thought of you as a prisoner? " Arya asked. "No. That would be absurd." " Would I let you read treaties if I didn't trust you? " Asked Sansa. "Why would anyone do that?" " We don't see you as a prisoner, but as a treasured member of this family. We may not be traditional, but who's to say what family looks like. " Sansa finished. "I have a family! And they love me for me!" Dany was beaming. " Back on to the reason we are here. Goodnight, Dany. " Sansa said.   
After Dany got into bed, Arya handed her Rabbit, smoothed the blankets and gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead. Sansa just gave her a hug, saying, "Good night." Once the last candle went out, and Dany was laying in bed, Dragon came and lay down next to her. " We have a family, Dragon! " She said, right as she fell asleep.   
THE END


End file.
